


If I could speak

by Durah



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Clones are just brothers, Cody is a mafiaboss, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Obi-Wan is a whore, Rex needs a puppy, alternative universe, voiceless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 60,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durah/pseuds/Durah
Summary: Cody inherit a big imperium by his late father, but finds this "Job" Rather annyoing. That he has to deal with his brothers and a traumatised, voiceless Sex Worker, doesn't make his life easier, but way more interessting.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 60
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please be not too harsh if my English isn't perfect. Its my second language^^

Chapter 1

Cody had an easy life. At least until his father died in an accident, how everybody called it. He and his brothers knew he got killed, but it was not a surprise since he was the boss of a strong and powerful underground organisation. He was always a target for rivals and also a few too rightous cops of the city.   
And since Cody was the oldest of the six Boys, it was now his turn on being the leader. Not that he had ever asked for that, but he had no choice but to obey his late fathers wish.   
He himself saw his new position more like being a CEO and not a Mafia boss, what he was. His brothers were all cool with him being the new boss and helped him the best way they could. 

„You know, as I said I wanted a hot blond secretary I was talking about a hot woman.“ Cody said and looked at his younger brother Rex, who was grinning at him, sitting at his desk, holding out a cup of Coffee for the older one.   
„What? I‘m Blond, I‘m hot and I know this bussiness better than any hot chick in the entire City, so shut up and take your coffee.“   
„Be happy that you are my brother...“ Cody took the cup and took a sip.   
„So...anything new or any special things I have to take care today?“ Cody sat down at his giant new desk, which was his fathers desk before and leaned back in the red leather chair, while Rex started his computer and looked through the plans for the day or better night. Yeah it was more a nightshift job.   
„Well we have trouble with our Dealers at the east side, since a new Gang is trying to gain access in our market there, the old hag Ashford doesn‘t wanna pay protection money anymore for her Brothel and her girls and...the cops don‘t wanna give us the name of the bastard who shot dad.“ Rex read in his files and Cody sighed loud, leaning back even deeper in the big chair.  
„Okay...send Hardcase, Jesse and their squad to the east side to deal with the new Gang, I will take care of that old bitch myself and fuck the Police of this god forbidden shithole we call our Hometown!“   
„Wow…Codes...who got on your nerves this evening?“ Rex looked at his older brother and took a sip of his own coffee.  
„This job is way harder than you think it is Rexy...be happy to be the second son and not the first one...“ Cody sighed and covered his face with his arm.

He knew his organisation was bad. He knew it was evil and that he was a criminal without ever doing anything directly. But all the stuff his father had done, drug dealing, smuggling, gangfights in the streets, illegal owning of weapons, owning nearly every single high or low class brothel in the city. Now it was all on him. Now all these crimes were his and he had to deal with it and most of all, he had to keep things going.   
He was no saint, he never said or even thought that. He had his fair share of dealing with the law, he even was in prison once but nothing too bad until now. But what was the biggest problem for him was to deal with all the men and women who now worked for him. They called him Boss now, he was responsible for them and for his brothers and he was scared, even though he never showed that. Scared to do something wrong and get anyone killed. 

Rex looked at him for a while.  
„You wanna deal with that old bitch tonight?“ He asked bringing Cody back to reality and out of his head.  
„If so, I organise a meeting with her. Is it okay for you to see her in one hour?“   
„Its never okay for me to see that old cunt...“ Cody mumbled but agreed then and Rex made a call.   
„Why do you hate her so much?“ the blond asked, while waiting in the call line of the brothel.  
„Since she tried to touch me as I was 18 and Dad thought it was a great idea to take me with him to an inspection!“   
„Where was I when that happened?“   
„I guess at home, playing videogames with hardcase or so, with just 15 they would never let you in anyway.“   
„Is that the reason you dislike women so much?“ Rex asked smiling but never got an Answer, but an answer from the brothel already. 

Not even one hour later, Cody was infront of the most expensive brothel in the whole city. The golden Cat.   
The glamorous and golden Times of this house long gone, it looked now more like an old symbol of better times with his building structure straight from the 18th century, the golden cat on the roof and the decor out of an old James Bond movie.   
„I hate this place...“ Cody sight and gave his two brothers Wolffe and Boil a sign to follow him inside.  
Boil and Wolffe were twins, even though all six of them looked very similar and these two now worked at Codys personal Bodyguards. It was not that the oldest had asked for it, but the twins insisted in doing this for him. On the other hand it was good because Cody always could watch them. He might be the boss but the twins meant trouble. They didn‘t got their nicknames just for fun. Wolffe was easy to provoke and he was always ready for a knife fight, which had cost him his left eye two years ago and Boil also was easy to provoke, thats how he got his nickname since Jesse always said it was easy for him to „Boil over“.   
The twins were fast by his side and they walked in.  
Inside the smell of like hundrets of perfums tortured their noses and Wolffe started to growl already. He was sensitiv in some way.  
„Brother calm down.“ Cody said as the old Hag who was the Mother of this place came to them. Abigale Ashford, once a beautiful woman in her youth was nothing like that anymore. Rex always said she looks like an old and cracked up version of Marilyn Monroe and he wasn‘t that wrong with it.   
„Oh Sir, what a pleasure to see you here. What brings you...“   
„I think my brother informed you already that I would come!“ Cody interrupted her harsh.   
„I heard you don‘t wanna pay anymore to protect your...boys and girls in here?“   
Yeah the brothel also was home to a few male workers. Lady Ashford called them Callboys but Cody knew what a Callboy was and these poor guys in here were simply male whores. They didn‘t had the elegance or glamour a callboy normally had.   
„Oh that, that must be a mistake Sir, really I would never do anything like that.“ The old woman tried to calm Cody down, more Wolffe who was still growling.   
„We will talk about that in your office! Boil, Wolffe you will inspect this place! And don‘t touch the girls!“ Cody ordered and followed the woman to her office while his brothers looked around. 

„I assure you, it was all a big mistake.“ Lady Ashford said again and again, serving Cody a hot cup of tea in her really oldschool looking office. That woman even had a typewriter on her desk.   
„So the Money will come at the end of every month?“ Cody asked and the woman nodded fast and sat down behind her desk, handing him a few files.   
„The new Girls that work here will bring good money, I assure you Sir.“   
He took the files and just scanned them briefly, while the woman watched him.  
„You are doing such a good job, way better than your Father.“ She said after a while, watching him. He just simply gave her a warning glance to shut up, before putting the files down.  
„Anything else I should know about?“   
„What Exactly do you mean, Sir?“   
„I‘m talking mostly about that locked door right next to your Office. Whats behind that door?“   
„Oh just a playroom for costumers with...lets say special wishes. You see BDSM is a high trend around here and thats a playroom for that.“   
„I wanna see it!“   
„I don‘t know if the room is in use right now, we can‘t...“   
„I said: I WANNA SEE IT!!“ Cody gave her a glare what made her makeup covered face go pale and she nodded.   
„Okay, wait here a minute Sir, I look for the key...“ She moved surprisingly fast out of the room.   
Cody took the time to get in contact with Wolffe via bluetooth.  
„Wolffe, could you find anything?“   
„It looks like a lot of girls and guys here are almost the whole time under the influence of some sort of drug...“ Wolffe said, while standing in the lobby.  
„Some are barely legal...Codes, I don‘t like this place, screw the money, we have to get out of here and burn this whole house down!“   
„Wolffe, playing with fire and explosives is more Hardcases Style and second of all, we can‘t burn the whole brothel down and ruin the only existence some of these people have. Contact Boil, I‘ll meet you at the old hags office, I wanna see a special room in this house.“   
„Roger Sir.“ 

Boil and Wolffe waited as Lady Ashford came back with a keyring and opened the door, next to her office. The door lead down into the basement it seemed and harsh whippingsounds echoed up the stairs to them.  
„The room is in use Sir, we can‘t go down there now...“ The woman said, but Cody ordered Wolffe to follow him and they went down the stairs.  
„But Sir...“   
„I Pay for your House! In the end, I OWN this house, so I wanna see this room! Your Costumer will understand that I have to inspect it and if he is not pleased I will treat him with a drink of his choice.“   
The two brothers went down the stairs, the whipping noises got louder and also some foul insults to whoever was down there with this costumer.  
„Does he kiss his mother with that foul mouth...“ Wolffe growled low, while listening to the insults and „Cunt“ was one of the most harmless words the poor person down there had to hear.  
At the end of the stairs was a bright white room with all sorts of sextoys and tools on the walls and all over the room.  
But Codys attention was at the scene right infront of him and even Wolffe stopped growling for a moment, like he was in shock.  
Infront of them, in the middle of the room was a person chained at the wrists and lifted high enough that the feet couldn‘t touch the ground anymore. A man was standing infront of the victim you could say and was beating the shit out of him with a whip that snapped again and again against the already completely blood covered back.   
„I said Scream Already you useless piece of SHIT!!“ The man yelled, whipping the poor man in the chains again, who didn‘t made a sound, despite being whipped so hard that it ripped his pale skin open and the blood was already running down his legs to a puddle underneath.  
„What the fuck is this shit show?“ Wolffe growled and the man turned around to them.  
„And who are you?! What are you doing down here?? I Paid for this so Fuck off you Assholes!“ He yelled bringing Wolffes blood to a boil while Cody hold him back and contacted Boil who was still upstairs with Lady Ashford.  
„Boil, send the lady down here, I want her to see this!“ 

Not even five minutes later was the old Lady down there and her shocked face said it all. She had no idea what was going on down here and Cody believed her that she was just as shocked as he was from this.  
„Is THAT what your Costumers are allowed to do down here?!“ Wolffe barked at her and she shook her head, absolutely pale and shocked by what she just saw.   
„What is this? This is a playroom not a torture chamber!“ She yelled and looked at the costumer then at the man in the chains.  
„I said its not allowed to hurt my girls or boys!!“   
„This cunt wouldn‘t scream for me, so I had to be a bit harsher!“   
„Ben is voiceless! He will NEVER Scream!“ She yelled back at the man and slapped him across the face.  
„Get out of my house! Get out here before I call the police!“   
„Not neccessary.“ Cody gave Wolffe a look and he nodded.  
„Boil and I will take care of that!“ He said, grabbed the man by the arm and dragged him upstairs, while Cody freed the poor man in the chains. He lowered him until his feet could touch the ground, but he slipped on his own blood and fell to the ground.  
Lady Ashford was still too shocked to move, while Cody got down on his knees, getting his pants soaked a bit in blood while turning the man carefully around, supporting him, so he wouldn‘t lay on his wounds.   
Now he had time to look at the man a bit more in detail. He wasn‘t that young anymore, older than most of the boys in the house. Pale skin, auburn hair and beard, which was rare, most guys here were shaved clean but he had a full beard, neatly trimmed what made him look quite pretty. He was unconscious and breathing heavily.   
„Oh god...how could this happen…“ Lady Ashford was sobbing and looking at the man in Codys Arms.  
„Yeah I wonder why?! This room will be locked up Forever!!“   
„S...Sure Sir...“   
„What was his name you said? Ben?“   
„Yes, Ben Kenobi. He works here a long time already...I‘m not quite sure anymore how long...“   
„And he is voiceless?“   
„Well yeah, since a few years. Nobody knows why but all of the sudden he stopped talking. I let him get checked by the medic here, but he said Ben is completely healthy but since that day he never spoke again...“   
Cody nodded and stroke through the soft but sweaty hair of the man in his arms.  
„I‘m about to throw him out.“ Lady Ashford continued.  
„He is getting old and the most costumers want young and fresh boys, also he doesn‘t scream or cry anymore, so it takes the fun for some out...“   
„You wanna throw him out on the streets?“   
„Oh by all mean Sir, if you like him, you can have him.“   
Cody stared at her with wide eyes.  
„What?“   
„You can have him. You or the streets, thats all he has and the choice is not his.“


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

„Brother, I‘ll be honest with you. As you said you would bring someone home, I was hoping for a puppy...“   
„Well he kinda has a puppyface...“   
„Kinda, yeah but I wished for a golden retriever puppy...“   
„Rex, grow up.“   
„But…puppy…“   
„No puppys, you know Wolffe is allergic against everything with fur!“  
„Ironic to be named Wolffe then.“   
„Oh Shut up Hardcase!!“   
„Shut up, all of you! I think he is waking up...“   
Everybody went silent as the man in the bed moved and opened his eyes.  
Ben rubbed his tired eyes and looked around. He didn‘t knew this room at all. Why was he laying on his stomach and why did his back hurt so badly? And most of all, why was his head hurting so badly too? Was he Sober? If yes that was new.   
He sat up and felt Eyes in his back and turned around. Six very similar looking guys were sitting there and looking at him. Ben scanned them all with his eyes. Two bald guys with Tattoos in their faces, two with facials scars and one of them with a blind eye, a blond one and another one, who looked very much like the one-eyed guy but had a mustache.   
They all looked at him, but Ben had no idea why. Confused he tilted his head a bit, before the one with the scar on his left side came a bit closer to him.  
„Hello...how do you feel?“ he asked, but Ben said nothing.   
„I hope we don‘t scare you.“   
Ben simply shook his head. He wasn‘t scared. He was never scared, worried sometimes but never scared.   
Cody looked at the light blue eyes of the man in his bed. They were pretty but also dull and lifeless. Eyes of a broken man, who couldn‘t enjoy life anymore, if he ever had the chance to enjoy it to beginn with.  
„My Name is Cody.“ the oldest introduced himself.  
„And these are my Brothers, Rex, Boil, Wolffe, Jesse and Hardcase.“   
They all smiled as Cody pointed at them.  
„Your name is Ben right? Ben Kenobi?“   
The man just nodded and looked around again.   
„You are at our home.“ Rex said and Ben looked at him. He lifted his hands and started to sign something but the guys just looked at each other.  
„Does anyone here understand Sign language?“ Boil asked but everybody shook their heads. Ben simply rolled his eyes, before Cody handed him a notepad and a pen.   
The man wrote something and showed it to the six.  
„Who is the one who ordered me here?“   
The six justed looked at each other.  
„If you think you are here for some sexual act, you are wrong.“ Cody started to explain.  
„Lady Ashford threw you out. She said you are too old for the business...“   
Ben stared at him for a moment before a second note followed.  
„And why am I here?“   
„Because Cody has a too big heart and couldn‘t let you end up on the streets.“ Wolffe said and rolled his eye.   
„You will stay here, until we find a place for you.“   
„You don‘t need to.“ Ben Wrote.  
„I will go. I don‘t wanna bother anyone with my uselessness.“   
Cody shook his head after he read that.  
„You will stay here! At least until your back is healed, you got whipped pretty badly. Can‘t you remember?“   
Ben shook his head before he wrote again.  
„I never remember anything, the magic powder makes me forget everything.“   
„Magic powder?“ Hardcase repeated.  
„Is he talking about cocaine?“   
„No, thats not the effects of cocaine.“ Jesse said and run his hand over his head.  
„And he is way too calm to be a cocaine addict...“   
„Whatever it is, you will not get it here.“ Cody said firmly and saw the mans Eyes go wide.  
„Sorry but no drug consume in MY House! If you leave you can drug yourself up until you see heavens door, but not as long as you are here!“   
Cody stood up and looked at his Brothers.  
„We let you rest now. You can call us with that phone.“ He pointed at a phone on the nighttable.  
„Simply call 2224 and one of our Servants will come in and bring you whatever you need but try to rest for now. Your Back is pretty messed up, okay?“   
Ben nodded a bit and the six left the room. 

Back at his office Cody and Rex were alone and the younger one sighed loud.  
„Okay Brother, what are we gonna do with him now?“ He asked.   
„We can‘t keep him here like a prisoner.“   
„He is not a prisoner. He can leave as soon as his back is healed.“ Cody said and sat down behind his desk.  
„Yeah sure, but what then? Don‘t you care what will happen to him, after he leaves this house?“   
„Thats not our Problem.“   
„But...why helping him, if you wanna send him away again?“   
Cody staid silence and acted like he was working on his computer. Rex sighed loud and worked through his paperwork. 

At nighttime, Ben dared to leave the bedroom he was in. Only in shorts and his bandages, he sneaked through the big house, in search for the kitchen. He was hungry, a feeling, he nearly forgot over the years of drugs and alcohol. But now he was in need for some food and a drink and he didn‘t wanted to bother anyone, so he searched his own way.  
The house was really big, as he realised and decorated with expensive furniture and Art. The floor was made out of marble and covered in parts with really soft carpets.   
He tried only to move on the carpets, to make not a single sound while searching for food.   
He didn‘t expected to find the Kitchen, neither did he expected to find somebody in there, eating chocolate Cake in the middle of the night.   
It was one of the six Brothers, but Ben couldn‘t remember which one he was. He had no hair and strange blue Lines on his head but also his Chin, down his neck and on his hands as well.   
The man looked up and smiled at him, the mouth covered in chocolate and crumbs.   
„Oh hi.“ He said and Ben simply smiled shy.  
„Want some Cake too?“   
Ben nodded and sat down across the bald guy at the table, who cut him a big slice of the cake.  
„Here, you look like you could need some Sugar and some fat on your body...“ Of course the guy could now see how skinny Ben was.   
Ben looked at his plate and started to eat with his bare hands. He never used a fork before, so why starting now.  
The guy watched him and also gave him a glas of milk.   
„I don‘t know how good you could remember our Names, so I intruduce myself again. I‘m Hardcase.“   
Ben looked at him and tilted his head a bit.   
„Yeah I know, its a weird name.“ Hardcase laughed.  
„Actually its a nickname, my real name is Casey.“   
Ben nodded again and drank a bit of the milk. That guy seemed a bit crazy but nice enough, even though Ben didn‘t trusted him. He never trusted anyone, except one Man, but he would never say that.  
Hardcase watched him a while.   
„Can I ask you something?“   
He got a nod as an Answer.  
„That Collar around your neck, why do you wear that? Is that some sort of Uniform or was it a present or anything?“   
The brunette looked around. He forgot the notepad in the bedroom, because he was pretty sure, not to meet anyone in the kitchen.  
Hardcase gave him his Phone, after he opened a notepad App on it. A bit confused at first Ben wrote down his answer.  
„My favorite Master gave it to me, he said I look pretty with it.“   
„Your favorite master? And who is he? Maybe we can contact him and he can take you in.“   
Ben shook his head and wrote again.  
„He had stopped visiting me a few Months ago and he said he had Kids, so I can‘t stay with him.“   
„And I guess, he has the key for that nice Collar right?“ Hardcase had already noticed the little lock in the metalcollar on Bens Neck.   
Ben nodded. Telling this guy all this was not a problem for him, he never had secrets, wasn‘t allowed to have them and sooner or later he also had to tell them about the collar, so why not now.   
Hardcase came closer to look at all the fine details the collar had. Fine lines formed a nice pattern on it and a small golden plate had Bens Name carved in it.   
„Its more like you belong to that guy than being his favorite little Sexworker...“   
Ben pulled a face and crossed his arms.   
„Hey I didn‘t mean to insult you, but your job is...was Sex for cash...“   
„Not that I ever saw a single cent of that Cash but yeah...“ Ben Wrote and sighed without a single sound escaping his mouth.   
„How long did you work there?“ Hardcase was now really curious about the pretty brunette mans time in that brothel.  
„My Whole life to be honest.“ he wrote.  
„My Mother worked there and so we lived there for free.“   
„Thats...Crazy… and your Dad? Was he...“   
Ben nodded before Hardcase could finish his question.   
Before he could ask more however, the door opened and Boil was standing in the doorframe, looking pissed and tired.  
„I can hear you up to my room! What are you doing here again lil Brother?! And why is the whore here too?!“ He looked at both of them.  
„And is that MY Cake?!“   
„Yeah and its Delicious.“ Hardcase smiled and took another bite out of it.   
„Besides, its in the fridge since three days! Also there is a lot of Candy in the cupboard as well! Since when do you like Candy?“   
„It was a present from my boyfriend….Well Ex-Boyfriend...“ Boil run his fingers through his hair.  
„But what is that guy doing here anyway?“ he pointed at Ben.  
„He was hungry. And Ex-Boyfriend? The guy you slept with and replaced just two weeks later for another?“   
„You two better go back to bed!“ Boils brown eyes were fixed on Ben.  
„Go back to bed! Our Brother and Boss want you to get healthy soon. You will get something better to eat in the morning!“   
Ben nodded and got up from the chair, but not before stuffing the rest of his cake slice into his mouth.   
„Don‘t choke on that now…“ Boil sighed and left the kitchen, while Hardcase helped Ben to find his way back to the bedroom.

As the morning came, Ben was way too tired to get up. A servant brought him breakfast into the bedroom, but he didn‘t cared that much and stayed in the warm and comfy sheets. He had no idea that a bed could be so cuddly, warm and comfortable.   
The room and the whole house seemed so quiet and peaceful. Something he wasn‘t used to. Normally it was always loud around him. His „Co-Workers“ were busy all day, so it was hard for him to get even a few hours of sleep.  
As the door opened he flinched a bit and sat up. One of the brothers, the one with the long scar on the side of his face came in and walked straight to the wardrobe to the right side.  
„Don‘t mind me, just need to change.“ he said and opened the doors, pulling out fresh clothes. The man looked tired and his short hair was ruffled. Ben was a bit confused at first why he was here but then he realised that he must be in this guys bedroom the whole night and the man confirmed his thought.  
„Was my bed comfortable?“ he asked and the brunette man nodded softly and also a bit shy as well, before he slipped out of the warm sheets.   
„Oh no, don‘t worry, stay in as long as you want. The guestroom will be ready soon, until then you can stay in here.“   
Ben just looked at him.   
Cody sighed a bit and then came over to him. The brunette stepped away and as Cody reached out for him he flinched.  
„Oh Sorry...I just wanted to fix your Bandages...“ Cody explained, pointing at Bens shoulder where the Bandages got messed up a bit.   
„I‘m not gonna hurt you, I promise.“   
Ben didn‘t believed him. Many people had said that and in the end, he always got hurt. Physically and Mentally. He stepped away from Cody again and fixed the bandages himself, while the younger Man let out a soft sigh.  
„You really don‘t trust anyone right?“   
Ben nodded and stayed away from him. Even though he opened up to Codys brother a bit last night, he wouldn‘t let this guy infront of him know anything. He was the one, who brought him here, he already realised that. He never asked for his help or his kindness to stay here. All he wanted was to leave and be alone somewhere. He had no idea where but he wanted to go. The worst part was, that this man infront of him reminded him so much of his former Master. The one who gave him that collar, who always called him his favorite. His cutie and his love, but who wanted to stay with his family and left him alone in the golden Cat, with nothing but memories and a collar he couldn‘t remove without the key.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few days went by and Ben felt a bit better at the giant mansion and opened up, a little bit at least to the six brothers and the staff. Still he spoke not a single word but he was friendly to everyone, sometimes he even smiled, but that was rare.  
Cody never saw him smile. Ben always gave him a hurt and sad face, whenever they looked at each other.   
The most time Ben spend with Hardcase or Jesse, mostly both of them. The two youngest were almost always together.   
This afternoon, he simply sat on the couch with them, wearing a too big sweater and sweatpants, watching them playing videogames against each other, as Boil entered the room.  
„Ben, the Boss wants to see you.“ he said and the Brunette looked up. He knew now that „The boss“ was Cody and he pulled a face.  
But he stood up and followed the, always grumpy looking, Boil to Codys Office which was at the other side of the house.   
„You should start to be nice to him.“ Boil said, not even looking at Ben, who just stared at his feet.  
„He saved your sorry ass, so at least show him some respect and stop looking at him as if he had killed your puppy or anything like that.“   
„Puppy?! Where!?!?“ A door had opened and Rex pulled his head out, looking around.  
„Do we finally get a puppy?!“   
„NO!! God damnit Rex! You know Wolffes Allergy!!“   
„We could swap Wolffe for a puppy.“ rex said and Ben grinned a bit, while Boil looked like he was really thinking about that stupid idea.   
„Yeah...we could do that. I ask Cody.“ 

At the office, Boil opened the door and Ben stepped in alone.   
Cody was sitting at his desk, looking at his Computer and then up, as Ben entered.  
„Ben, please have a seat, I have to tell you something...“   
Ben sat down as he was asked to do and looked at Cody a bit confused.  
„We are looking for one of your former Masters, so we can contact them.“ Cody started to explain.   
„Maybe one will have a place for you, at least thats the Idea. Say, was one of your Masters a guy named Qui-Gon? Qui-Gon Jinn?“   
Bens eyes shined a bit as Cody said this name. Of course he knew a man with that Name. Qui-Gon was not really a master of his, never in a sexual way.   
Sure he came regulary but he came to teach the kids, who had to live in the Golden Cat together with their Mothers. He was more a teacher, than a Master. He had taught Ben and also his mother how to read and write.   
He was now kinda exited. Was Cody about to tell him that Qui-Gon wanted to help him?   
„So you know him?“ Cody asked again and Ben nodded. Cody saw the shine in his eyes and sighed sad. He really didn‘t wanted to hurt Ben now, but he had to.  
„I contacted him two days ago…“ He sighed again and looked at Ben. Ben nodded again. Why was this guy taking so long to tell him.  
„He was willing to take you in. To give you a place to live and he was happy to hear that you are okay and out of the cat but...“ Cody run his hand through his hair.  
„I lost the contact to him...he wanted to be here yesterday...but I have not heard anything from him since then...“   
Ben looked confused.  
„I have send Wolffe to his house, to check on him. I wanted to make this a nice Surprise for you, but I fear something had happened to your Master and...“ He stopped as Ben pulled out a little Notepad out of his pocket and wrote a quick note.  
„He was never my Sexual Master, he was a teacher. He taught me how to write and read.“ Ben wrote and corrected Cody that way.  
„Ah, I see. Okay maybe even better. Well as I was about to say, I send Wolffe to him, to check and even bring him here. Maybe he forgot that he wanted to come over or he doesn‘t knew where we are.“   
„Why would anyone hurt him?“ Ben wrote and tilted his head a bit.   
„You said you fear that something could have happen to him.“   
Before Cody could answer his phone rang.  
„Excuse me just a minute.“ he said and picked up.  
„Wolffe?“   
„Yeah its me. Listen I‘m at this guys house...“   
„And?“   
„He is dead.“   
„WHAT DO YOU MEAN, HE IS DEAD?!?!“ Cody Yelled into his phone. That Ben heard it, he hadn‘t even realised.  
„Yeah he is dead!“   
„Natural Death?“   
„If you call a cut open throat and several gunshot wounds a natural Death, then yes.“   
„Why would anyone do that? Do you have an idea?“ Cody asked and heard Wolffe sigh.  
Wolffe was standing in a complete chaotic apartment, the corpse of the man at his feet, who stared with shocked eyes up at the celling.   
„Brother calm down...his place is a mess right now and right on the border to the crimson Gangs territory...“ Wolffe moved through the messy living room and to the kitchen. The stove was on, the coffeemashine was on as well and cut vegetables lay on the table.  
„It looks like it was a surprise attack, he didn‘t saw his attackers coming. Not quiet sure why they did that, but I will find out.“   
„Do that...Oh god Ben….You listened?!“ Cody hung up and Wolffe sighed. He had told Cody to keep this idea a secret but now Ben seemed to know that one hope of a normal life for him was dead.   
He put his cellphone in his pocket, turned the stove off and looked around to find at least something that would explain this attack.   
He went from the kitchen back to the livingroom and to the bathroom.   
The bath was still clean, the attackers didn‘t went in here. Next stop was the bedroom.   
There, the mess continues. The matress was cut open, all the stuffing was out, same with the pillows, the wardrobe was open, the clothes lay around everywhere and the logo of the crimson Gang was Sprayed at the wall over the bed.   
„Okay...Confirmed who did it...“ Wolffe mumbled and took a photo of that Symbol, but he was still unsure why that older guy got attacked. The crimson Gang was normally only a pain in the ass for his own Family and their organisation and now Wolffe had a bad feeling what the reason could be.  
„Was he...“ He went back into the living room and turned the dead around to lay on his stomach.   
The man had really long hair, so Wolffe moved them away to see his nape.   
Right underneath the hairline was his families emblem, tatooed into his skin.  
„Kriff...that was something personal...“ he mumbled and turned the dead one on his back again.  
„Rest in Peace, we will find these assholes.“ Wolffe said and left soon as he heard police siren in the distance coming closer. 

Cody was standing infront of the Guestroom door, but Ben wouldn‘t let him in. Ben wanted to be alone after that harsh information that his hope to get out of here, to have a nicer live was gone. He couldn‘t remember Qui-Gon as well as he wished, but he still remembered the mans soft voice and his kind eyes. As Ben started to work at the Cat, Qui-Gon still had came to him, to check if he was okay and Ben had always told him, that he was okay, which was mostly a lie. He was one of the last Persons Ben actually spoke to, before he went silent.   
„Ben, please open this door!“ Cody knocked again, but he was ignored.   
A note slipped under the door, which simply said: „Leave me alone!“ and Cody sighed.  
„Fine. But we will talk about this! This is still MY House!!“ The oldest Brother left and went back to his office to wait for Wolffe.   
His younger brother came back after an hour.  
„Bad news Brother.“ Wolffe said as he walked into Codys Office.   
„How bad? The oldest wanted to know. He could feel a headache coming up.   
„It was the crimson Gang, these Bastards killed the old Man.“   
„Any Ideas why?“   
„Maybe because he had our Familys Emblem on his Neck.“   
„What?! He was Family?“ Cody looked at his brother a bit confused and reached for a book from his shelf behind him.  
It was an old Photoalbum, he never paid too much attention to.   
He normaly never looked at old times, they were long gone.   
Wolffe came to him, behind the table and looked over Codys Shoulder.  
On a few photos were a lot of his fathers closest friends. All men the Brothers couldn‘t remember or never met before.  
„Thats him!“ Wolffe said suddenly and pointed at a picture. It showed their late Father Jango with another guy leaning over this exact Table Cody was now sitting on.   
„You sure?“ Cody asked and Wolffe nodded.  
„I saw him lying there, thats the guy… I recognise that big nose…Seems he and Father were close...“   
Cody pulled the picture out and turned it around. On the backside was a little information what was going on in the picture.  
„Seems he was a smuggler...Weapon smuggler...He looks more like a high school Teacher...“   
„Maybe that was his camouflage...“ Wolffe guessed and Cody nodded, putting the picture away and closed the book.  
„Well now he is dead and Ben is deeply upset.“   
„I told you NOT to tell him, Brother.“ Wolffe Sighed and walked to the door.   
„I will write a report for you about everything I found at that guys house. Will bring it later.“ and with that, Wolffe left the office. 

Ben stayed in his room the entire day and didn‘t even appeared for dinner. Cody felt bad and went with a plate to his room, even thought that was the Servants job, but he had to talk with Ben about all this.   
„Ben...hey...I...Could you open the door? You missed Dinner and...I brought you a plate, I thought you might be hungry.“   
After a while, the door really opened and Cody was startled for a moment as he looked Ben in the eyes. Swollen and red. Did he cried?   
He let Cody enter and sat down on the bed. Cody sat next to him and put the plate between them.  
„Eat something...you...you don‘t look good right now...“ He said and Ben grabbed a slice of pizza from the plate, eating it in really tiny bites chewing way more than he needed to.   
They sat there a while in silence before Cody broke it.  
„I‘m Sorry.“ he said and Ben looked at him.  
„I really didn‘t wanted to hurt you with all this… I only wanted to help you. Find a place for you...“   
Ben grabbed his notepad and startet to write something.   
„I appreciate it that you tried and you don‘t need to be sorry. I‘m used to it, that this world has nothing but bad luck and pain for me.“ Ben Wrote and Cody read it more than one time, before he looked at Bens Face. It was the pure definition of sadness and lonelyness and Cody now realised that, indeed, Ben was alone in this world. No friends and no family, Nobody who was there for him. Cody at least had his brothers but Ben really had nobody.   
He had wasted so many years of his life in that brothel, as a plaything for rich old Pieces of Shit and Cody felt disgusted knowing that this Brothel was now his.   
„Ben...can...can I ask you something?“   
The brunette nodded, laying the pizza crust away and reached for another slice.   
„Are you really voiceless? I mean is your voice lost or do you simply refuse to speak?“   
Ben took a bite out of his pizza and stared at his bare feet for a while.   
„You...you don‘t need to answer if you don‘t want….“ Cody continued, as the other man grabbed the notebook again and wrote a longer note for Cody.  
„One of my not very nice Masters told me to be quiet. He hated my voice and my cries, while he hurt me. He wanted a completely submissive Slave that keeps quiet and accept his punishments. He threatened me to rip out my tongue if I talk again and slice my throat open if I ever cry out loud again. He came every day, so I learned to stay silent and Kinda forgot how it is to speak. I don‘t even know anymore what my own voice sounds like or even how to speak.“   
Cody read it and felt more than shocked and Angry at the same time.   
Ben took the notebook back and wrote another message down.   
„I was so scared he would really do that, because nobody cared for me or anyone else in that house. If I had told Miss Ashford about it he said he would kill me. I started using drugs and lots of Alcohol to numb myself and make myself as submissive as possible to please him. He was pleased with me for a while at least.“   
„For a while?“ Cody read out loud and Ben nodded.   
„Why did you do that for a guy who was so mean to you?“   
Bens hands started to shake a bit, before he wrote another note down, this time way shorter.  
„Because I‘m worthless. I only Exist to please others.“   
„That is not true.“ Cody said abit harsher than he wanted.  
„You are not a toy Ben, you are a human Being. If that Asshole wanted a lifeless object to play with, he should have bought himself a Sexdoll off of Amazon.“ ((and yes, Amazon sells Sexdolls))   
„He only got hard when he saw me hurt on the floor. The things he did...Even though he paid for me…I guess thats what People call rape...“   
„Was everyone that bad to you?“ Cody remembered the guy who whipped Bens back bloody. The Brunette shook his head and even a little short smile appeared on his lips.   
„No. I had a few really nice costumers. But the bad one stay in my mind way better than the nice ones.“ he wrote and Cody nodded.  
„Yeah...thats sadly always the case...you remember a slap better than a hug...“   
Ben nodded and wrote again.  
„Do you know who killed Qui-Gon? And why he was killed?“   
„Yeah we know who did it and probably why. You See…This organisation I run here...Its not a business or anything...Its more...illegal activities...Weapon smuggle, Drug dealing...We even have fights with other gangs and the golden Cat belongs to my Family as well...“   
Ben looked at him, not shocked but surprised. Another quick note followed.  
„If you own the cat, you own everyone who works there…so you also own me...“   
„Oh no, no, no no Ben, I do not Own you. You are a free Man, I would just like that you stay here until your Back is healed. Speaking of it, how does it feel?“   
„Still can only sleep on my stomach, but it doesn‘t hurt anymore in the shower.“ Ben wrote.  
„Well thats a good start but the Servants said you refuse to let anyone touch you to help you with the bandages.“   
Ben simply nodded.   
„I know really bad shit happened to you, but its better when somebody else is taking care of your back. Somebody who can actually see your wounds.“   
„I don‘t like being touched.“ ben wrote, crossed out a few words he was writing and continued on the next line of the Notebook.  
„Whenever somebody touch me, its either because they wanna use me or hurt me. This Body is all I have, I have nothing, no money no belongings, only this Body is mine and I wanna decide what to do with it.“   
„Yeah thats right.“ Cody agreed with him.  
„And nobody here wants to hurt you, we wanna help you Ben. At least with your Wounds.“  
„I wish nobody would hurt me, but everyone who said that hurt me in the end...“   
Cody looked at him. Ben was serious about his decision not to be touched and Cody respected that, but he wanted to gain his trust, at least a bit.   
„Ben, you remember your very first day here? As you woke up in my bed?“   
Ben nodded.  
„You remember that I said nobody here would hurt you?“ Another Nod.  
„And so far, nobody hurt you...well except for me with that news...“   
Ben grabbed his pen again, wrote something and laid the notepad on Codys Lap.  
„But it was not your fault. You wanted to help and it turned out somebody else ruined it.“   
„be sure, we will find the guys who did that and we will punish them.“ Cody promised.  
„Since Qui-Gon seemed to be a good friend of my late father, he will be in our Families Graveyard.“ He looked Ben in the eyes.  
„So you can...visit him there...“   
Ben nodded and sighed, without a single sound coming out of his mouth.   
„Did the Ashford Hag really send you to a doctor, because of your voice? Because a sigh normally makes a sound no matter what.“   
Ben wrote fast this time.  
„What Doctor? She never cared if we are okay, she allowed and encouraged us to take drugs to be more obedient.“   
„Drugs...I see...“ Cody had checked Bens Body on his first day, while he was still unconscious, but couldn‘t find any holes in his Arms or legs, so whatever he was taken, he didn‘t used a needle. At least that was a good sign and he hadn‘t shown any kind of Effects to be clean for a few Days by now.  
He also doesn‘t look like a drug addict, his skin was clean and not dry at all, his hair full and shiny, sure his eyes were dull, but not because of drug use, more because of sadness and maybe depression. All in all, Ben was a really attractive Man, Cody had to admit. But the brunette realised that Cody was staring at him and moved a bit away from him.  
He knew that look in the other mans eyes and he didn‘t wanted it.   
„What is it?“ Cody asked, not sure why Ben moved away from him.  
Ben simply wrote a fast note, holding the notepad up.  
„I don‘t wanna sleep with you.“   
Cody looked confused but also could feel a blush forming on his cheeks.   
„What? Why do you think I would want that now?“   
Ben wrote quick again.  
„The way you stare at me. I know that Stare and I don‘t want it.“   
„Oh...I didn‘t wanted to stare at you. I‘m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I promise, I will not touch you or stare at you and I stay to my promises.“   
Ben just nodded. He didn‘t trusted Cody but knew he spoke the truth. As the boss of everybody here, he could just simply force Ben to do whatever he wanted, but he never did that.   
At least one good thing.   
Cody gave him a soft and warm smile, before he stood up.  
„I still have some Work to do. Eat up and then better take a rest. See you later.“   
Ben looked at him and waved, a little smile on his face. 

Cody went back to his office, calling his brothers in there as well.   
„Okay guys, I have a dirty Job for all of you and your groups.“ Cody said, an evil smile on his face.  
„I would say, tonight is the night we Slaughter the Crimson Gang.“   
Hardcase Smiled wicked as Cody said that and even Boil grinned an evil grin.  
„Its about time you allow us to get wild, Brother.“   
„I know, but tonight it will happen. We will all go out and slaughter them! That they killed Qui-Gon, a friend of our late Father was one move too much, now they will pay with blood.“   
„Its time we teach them a lesson not to mess with us.“ Wolffe said and All agreed.  
„So guys, get your Favorite toys, we will have some fun tonight.“ Cody said and got up.  
„What is with our Guest, Cody?“ Rex asked him, as he stood up as well.  
„We shouldn‘t tell him and since he looked really tired as I was in his room a while ago, he will probably sleep the entire night and will not notice anything, until we are back.“   
„Yeah hopefully.“   
„Brother, can I bring my grenade Launcher?“ Hardcase asked with a shine in his eyes and everybody looked at him in Shock.  
„Since when do you own a Grenade Launcher?!“ Jesse wanted to know and Hardcase simply shrug.  
„I found it in the basement. Can I Test It, Please Cody.“   
„When you shoot one of us again by accident you will never get a weapon in your hands ever again!“ Cody warned him and they followed him to the weapon chamber.  
„I don‘t wanna deal with a bullet in my Ass again, because of you!“   
„I try my best.“ Hardcase giggled.   
„But I will not promise anything.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SORRY for killing Qui-Gon!! DX DX


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Ben was sitting at the Window, as he saw Cody and his brothers leave the house and drove off. Where they would go, Ben didn‘t know and he wasn‘t sure if he wanted to know.   
He opened the big windows and let the cool wind blow through his hair. Since that talk with Cody, he was confused, even more than he was already.   
The biggest question he had was, why Cody helped him. What did this guy hoped for, to help someone like him? Ben had nothing he could give that attractive man, only his body and he refused already to give him that and Cody didn‘t even wanted him.  
Ben concluded, that Cody seemed not to be into guys and mostly not old guys like him. He was 33 already, for a worker at the Golden Cat that was pretty old. The most had to leave at the age of 29, but maybe it was because of his favorite Master that he was allowed to stay but then he left Ben alone as well.   
Bens fingers stroke over his collar. How he wished to see his master again, to be on his lap again, to be told that he was a good boy. He missed the good times, where he was pretty.   
He stood up and walked through the room, staring at himself in the mirror. His Sideburns already started to get grey, he was way too thin and he could see his own helplessness in his eyes. And now he was a burden for Cody and his brothers, who let him live in their own home.   
He knew, he had to do something nice for them, to thank them, but he had no idea how. All he was good at was pleasing in sexual ways. He would think about something he could do in the Morning.   
Cody was right, he looked tired and he was tired, so he crawled into the big bed with the red sheets and cuddled under them, to get some sleep.  
The distant gunshots and Explosions he couldn‘t even hear. 

As Ben woke up and left the room to get some breakfast he saw all Six brothers return from their nightly Tour.   
All six were grinning and laughing and were covered from head to toe in blood and ash. Ben just stopped and looked at them.  
„Morning.“ Hardcase grinned at him and they all stopped, looking at the brunette, who was just watching them. Strangely it didn‘t scared Ben at all, a fact he was surprised about as well. They all had heavy weapons strapped to them and Hardcase was even carrying a grenade launcher, but he wasn‘t scared.   
Ben looked at them, a small Smile appeared on his face and he waved shortly as an Answer to Hardcase‘s Greeting.   
„Puppyface seems not to be scared.“ Boil said, pulling out a pack of cigarettes, also smeared with blood and pulled one with his teeth out.  
Ben tilted his head a bit. Puppyface? Was Boil talking about him?  
„You are not scared?“ Cody asked, while Rex run his hand over his head, turning his short blond hair kinda pink, because of the blood.  
Ben shook his head and even came a bit closer, giving them another smile.   
„Seems he had seen some shit in his live.“ Wolffe said in a dry voice and grabbed his twin-Brothers Cigarette, to pull on it as well.   
Just to tease them a bit, Ben started with sign language again, Signing to them the question, if they had a good night. All six looked confused what amused him a bit.   
„No Idea what you are saying, but its good to see you smile for once.“ Cody said a smile on his face as well, before he grabbed the cigarette from Wolffe and looked at his brothers.  
„Gentlemen, you know the difference between Grandpa and Dad?“ he asked and they all were even more confused.  
„Grandpa smoked without a filter.“ Cody broke the filter of the cigarette of.  
„And Dad didn‘t smoked at all!“ With that he pressed the, still lit cigarette against Wolffes bulletproof West, turning it out with the blood on it and threw it away.  
„Boil, the package, please!“ He hold his hand out and the younger twin sighed loud, handing Cody the package, who throw it away.  
„You know I don‘t like it seeing you smoke.“   
„Oh come on! I‘m not a kid anymore!“ Boil protested but Cody simply smirked at him, not letting him fish the package out of the garbage again.  
„Go take a shower, all of you.“ he looked at Ben again, who was amused by this.  
„Would you, maybe wait for us, so we can have breakfast together?“   
The voiceless man smiled and nodded. He wanted to be nice to the six and maybe even hear what had happened last night. He was a bit curious. 

At breakfast everybody was cleaned up, dressed a bit better and all six brothers were very hungry. Ben was just sipping his coffee while Watching a little tablefight between Rex and Hardcase, because both wanted to have the strawberry jam, only for Wolffe to take it away from them, using the last bit of it for his toast.  
„Since when do you like jam?!“ Rex protestet, while his younger brother smeared it all on his toast.  
„You always said you are not a sweet-lover.“   
„Its not even for me.“ Wolffe said dry and pushed his plate over to Ben, who looked confused.  
„Besides, he need some sugar more than you two do!“   
Cody giggled and looked at Ben, who was still confused.  
„Thats normal here.“   
Ben grabbed the Toast and saw the sad Puppy eyes Rex and Hardcase gave him, before he gave up to them, cut the toast into two and gave both of them a piece.   
„Casey, you really should stop with the sugar...thats not good for you and your hyperactivity...“ Boil said, drinking his coffee but the youngest ignored him and swallowed the Toast nearly in one go.   
Ben looked at Cody again, tilting his head slightly.  
„You wanna know what we did last night?“ Cody guessed and the Brunette nodded.   
Cody sipped his coffee and looked at his brothers. None of them seemed to complain so Cody was willing to tell Ben.  
„We….took revenge for Qui-Gon.“ he said then and an evil grin appeared on his face.  
„We slaughered the entire Crimson gang and burned down their territory.“   
„Well spoken Brother.“ Rex said and looked at Ben who was now a bit pale and stared at Cody in shock.  
He knew the six weren‘t saints but they Slaughered people and talked about it, like it was nothing.  
„I liked to try my new toy.“ Hardcase said, licking jam off of his fingers.  
„The Grenade launcher worked wonderfully.“   
„And you nearly shot me down the rooftop I was on!“ Wolffe complained and growled a bit, but Hardcase just gave him the finger.  
„Your Own fault you Boring ass Sniper!“   
„You two, Shut up!“ Rex said loud and looked at Ben, who was not sure, how to react to that.   
„Yeah we are killers, but be sure, we will not hurt you.“ the Blonde said and Ben nodded.  
„We only do that, if we need to.“ Cody said and finished breakfast first, yawning loud.  
„I think I go to bed now...“ He gave Ben a smile.  
„Feel free to explore the house. The Servants said you spend all your time alone in your room. You can walk around if you want, you are not a prisoner, you know.“ 

As the brothers went to bed, Ben really startet to walk through the giant mansion, looking around if there was anything he could do.  
He stumbled into a big library and startet to look through the bookshelfs if he could find anything interessting.  
With a nice sounding fantasy Novel, he sat down on one of the many comfortable couches in the room and startet to read, as three servants walked in.  
„Oh we are sorry.“ the first one, a cute Maid with blond hair said and Ben looked up.  
„We wanted to clean the windows.“ She explained and the other two started already.  
„You must be Ben. We heard alot about you. My name is Elena.“   
Ben nodded politely and the three women looked at him.  
„So its true...you don‘t speak?“   
Ben shook his head.   
„Wonder what the young Master wants with you.“ the oldest maid said and climbed a small ladder to reach the huges windows.  
„What do you mean Hilda?“ the blond Elena asked.  
„I mean, what does he want with an Ex-prostitute, who doesn‘t even speak?“   
Elena said nothing only sighed loud and gave Ben a lovely smile.  
„Don‘t listen to her, she is angry to Serve young Master Cody.“ Elenas face turned into a dreamy expression as she said Codys Name.  
„I don‘t get it what your Problem is Hilda. Cody is such a beautiful and strong man. I would be honored to work for him forever and...maybe be his wife one day.“   
„Don‘t put your hopes that high Elena.“ The last Maid, with fire red hair said.   
„Master Cody doesn‘t seem to be that type of guy who would fall for a maid.“ the redhead grinned.  
„Besides, Master Rex is a way better looking man.“   
„No way! Cody is way better looking. What do you say Ben?“ Elena and the read head now looked at him.   
„Who looks better?“   
Ben took his little notepad, thought for a moment and Wrote a single word as his Answer:  
„Hardcase!“ 

As the night came, it was time for Work again.   
As Cody stepped into his office, Rex was already there, into a phonecall with someone and he was not pleased. The Blond was yelling and cursing over the sound of the coffeemashine.   
„Listen here and listen Closely you old Bitch! You wanted to get rid of him, now he will DEFENETLY NEVER COME BACK!!! YOU GET IT?!?!?“ he hung up and sighed loud, looking at Codys confused expression.  
„Lady Ashford.“ He said with another sigh.  
„She wants Ben back. Seems a few customers are asking for him, so she wants him back.“   
„Never!“ Cody said, grabbing the two cups of Coffee and gave one to his brother.  
„She threw him out and now she wants him back? What does she think Ben is?!“   
„Well, she is loosing costumers, since he is gone.“   
„Well her problem, not ours. She simply should make sure the money is ready at the end of the month or Hardcase can test his Launcher at the cat.“ Cody sat behind his desk and took a sip of his coffee.  
„How are the other businesses?“   
„Well Echo and Fives informed me our Dealers at the harbor are having a bit of trouble, the police is there often. Seemed a few other gangs smuggled cheap Drugs over here by ship, so our Boys can‘t sell as much as they would like to.“   
„They shall keep a low profile, so the police will let them in peace. Can‘t handle any trouble with the cops right now.“ Cody growled and leaned back.  
He hated the cops, since the first day he went to jail. Everyone of the six brothers had already spend at least a month behind bars.  
Hardcase for vandalism and shoplifting, Jesse for Drunk driving, Boil for beating the shit out of an officer, Wolffe for Shooting a cop, Rex for arson and Cody went in for a bar fight, beating an officer in the fight and possesion of Drugs.   
That was just one of the things they did, mostly the cops caught them, even at daytime for simply being Jango Fetts sons. As if it was their fault to be Jangos Sons.   
But his family was rich. Nobody could hold them in prison for long. His father always made sure to get them out as soon as possible. He was never angry with them, he simply told his boys to be more Carefull not to get caught again by, whatever they were doing.   
The only time, he let Cody rot in Jail for almost a year was, when he was caught completely high as hell. Cody was a teenager at that time and had used the drugs he had to sell.   
He had spend ten months behind bars before his father got him out. The worst ten Months of his life, Cody had to admit. Being 17 and in jail with a bunch of adults sure was scary. He had an idea how Ben must have felt in the brothel. Being stuck between a bunch of horny adults, completely alone and nobody there to help you.   
Cody sighed and got out of his mind. He hadn‘t even realised that Rex was talking to him.  
„What was that?“ He asked and Rex facepalmed.   
„Did you spend some time in your head again, Brother? I was asking you what we will do with our voiceless Guest. Now that Qui-Gon is dead and nobody else is willing to take him in.“   
„Have you found his mother by now?“   
„Yeah I found her…“ Rex said and send Cody a file to his computer.  
„Her Name is Amilia Kenobi. She left the city nearly 10 Years ago. Lives with her new Partner now at the west coast.“   
„Did you tried to call her?“   
„Not yet...“ Rex admit and Cody grabbed his phone.   
„I will call her.“   
He waited, the normal beeping of his phone was to hear before a man answered.  
„Hello?“   
„Hello Sir, I wanna speak with Amilia.“ Cody said and the man was silent for a moment.  
„Sure...“ He could hear a distant call for somebody and a dog barking, before a woman picked up the phone.  
„Yeah hello?“   
„Miss Amila Kenobi?“ Cody asked.  
„Don‘t call me Kenobi, thats not my Name anymore! Who are you?“   
„My name is Cody Fett.“   
„Fett? Are you one of Jangos Boys?“   
„Yes Ma‘am. I‘m calling because your Son Ben is here at our Place now and we...“   
„He is not my Son!“ She interrupted Cody harsh.  
„I gave birth to him, yes, but he is NOT my Son!! I never wanna hear or See him EVER again!!“   
„What? How can you...“   
„I have no Son! He is a Whore, nothing more! A whore I pressed out of my Cunt! Now Leave me alone and never call me again!!“ She hung up.  
„Wow….what a bitch...“ Cody said and put his phone away.   
„We will not tell Ben about that right?“ Rex asked and Cody shook his head.  
„Not in a thousand years...that poor guy has enough to endure...Wonder how he can sleep that peacefull at night….“   
„I guess….with time...you get used to bad treatment...“ Rex said with a sad voice.  
„Poor guy...Do you know at what Age they have to start working in the Cat, if the mother works there too?“ Rex asked and Cody pulled a face.  
„Do I wanna know?“   
„At age 14!!“ Rex said and saw how Cody nearly dropped his mug.  
„Yeah I Found that in old Databases from Dads Computer. Whenever a few Kids reach that Age or even one kid reaches that Age, the Golden Cat will hold an Auction where Guys can buy that poor kids virginity. The Cat holds record about that, Ben was one of the last kids from such an Auction, loosing his virginity for measly 800 Dollars!!“   
„800 Dollars?!?!“ Cody stood up and walked over to Rex, to see his computerscreen.  
„I hacked the Cats online activities to see that. And yeah 800 Dollars to that old Fat Asshole Sanders. You know him. That slimy, old, pedophile guy, Dad caught touching Jesse as we was just 11 Years old.“   
„Yeah I remember him….sadly I do...“ Cody said and sighed loud again.  
„So we really should shut the Cat down or at least take the Ashford Bitch down.“   
„Good Idea.“ Rex grinned at him, drinking his coffee.  
„Shall we do that tonight?“   
„No, I think one Massacre per Week is enough.“ Cody went back to his Desk.  
„But you can check online for a few nice clothing shops.“   
„You need new Clothes Brother?“   
„Not for me, but Ben needs something to wear. Can‘t run around in my Sweaters forever.“   
Rex grinned.  
„Alright, Shopping tour Tomorrow, that will be fun.“


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ben was confused as he was sitting in Codys big car, next to him, while the man drove with him into the city.  
Cody hadn‘t told him where they were going, while Jesse and Hardcase were sitting on the backseats. The two youngest were on their phones, playing some Mobile Games, while Codys eyes were fixed on the busy road.  
By a big shopping mall he parked the car and left it, same his brothers, but Ben didn‘t moved.   
Hardcase opened the car door and grinned at him.  
„Are you coming?“   
Ben left the car, staring with big eyes at the giant Mall, what made the brothers laugh a bit.  
„You look, like you never saw a shopping mall before.“ Cody said and Ben looked at him, even more Confused.  
„You seem to like my old sweatshirts and Pants, but we thought it was about Time you get some clothes of your own. You know, something that will belong to you and you alone.“   
Now Bens eyes widened even more. Was Cody about to buy him stuff? Clothes? He couldn‘t accept that, that was way too much and he could never give anything back to the nice man.   
He was about to silently protest, as Cody softly grabbed his wrist and gave him a warm smile.  
„Come on, it will be fine and fun. You will see, it will be okay.“   
Ben looked at his wrist Cody was holding. For not liking to be touched, this was feeling not too bad he had to admit. Codys hand was warm and his grip was lose enough for Ben to get free, a sign that Cody wasn‘t forcing him to come along. And yeah, maybe it could be fun to go to a mall, to act like a normal person for once in his life, but Ben was scared. Would people stare at him and realise what he was? That he was nothing but a little whore living with a gangster Boss and his family?  
Before he could finish his thought though, Cody softly pulled him along into the big shopping mall. 

It was Bens first time EVER being in a mall and he had no idea where to look first. So many shops, so many people, everything in one giant building. Nobody was staring at him or the three Brothers, everybody was going by, minding their own business. Sure it was loud, but it was a different kind of loud than he was used from the Cat. He could hear children laugh from a small playground inside the mall, Familys walking by, Women with big shopping bags trying to get through without hitting anyone with their bags, people in really fancy suits simply walked by, talking on phones or into little headsets.   
Was this a normal live? Ben was overwhelmed by all that new things he saw. He had never left the brothel for almost 30 Years and now he realised how much he had missed. So many things to explore and to see. Now he was bursting with curiosity what else he could see here.  
Cody laughed at the look on Bens face.  
„It seems you like what you see.“ he concluded and the Brunette simply nodded, still looking around, wrapping the big jacket, Cody gave him, closer around his thin body.   
It all felt so normal here, it was wonderful.   
Cody was still holding his wrist and they walked along, while nobody looked at them twice. None of the brothers even looked like they could be some sort of criminal or even business guys. Cody was dressed in a simple black T-shirt with blue jeans and sneakers. Hardcase was wearing a hoodie with a dragonprint on it, ripped black jeans, a beanie and converse, Jesse had a camouflage jeans on and a bandshirt. A band Ben never heard off but he never listened to anykind of music, so he had no idea at all.   
They walked through the mall and stopped at a clothing shop.   
„I guess this will be perfect.“ Cody said and smiled at Ben.  
„You can choose whatever you wanna have. I‘ll pay.“   
„Hey, is it okay if Jesse and I go to the gaming Store?“ Hardcase asked and Cody sighed loud.  
„I didn‘t brought you two here, so you could run away you know.“   
„Oh come on Brother! We will be back soon, just wanna see if they have the new game Cyberpunk 2077.“   
„Okay fine...Why do you even ask for Permission? I‘m not your Boss right now.“   
„We thought it would be more polite.“ Jesse grinned, grabbed his younger brother by the hood and ran off, dragging Hardcase with him that way.  
„See ya!“   
Cody sighed and looked at Ben.  
„Sometimes I feel like being their Father and not their older brother...“ he said and lead Ben inside the clothing shop.  
Ben was a bit irritated by the smell inside of the store. A mix of different perfumes it seems and a hin of leather.   
„I think we should start with some shirts.“ Cody suggested and they went through the women section to find the men section, looking for a few nice shirts for Ben.   
„Okay, look around. Choose whatever you want.“   
Cody watched him walking around a bit lost, looking at different Shirts in different colors and different prints.   
After a while Cody startet to help him, picking out a few things.  
„You should try them on. I‘m sure this will look great on you.“ he suggested and Ben nodded with a smile.  
He never thought that something so basic would be such a problem for him. Being fully dressed was something, he wasn‘t used to, but he had to admit, he liked it way more than running around half Naked all the time. 

What Cody realised pretty quickly was, Ben looked amazing in Blue and also green. It fits so perfectly to his auburn hair and beard, but also to his bright eyes, that shined a bit more with life as he stepped out of the changing room, presenting Cody the Outfit he was wearing right now. It was simple, a light blue T-Shirt. Dark Blue jeans and some black shoes. So simple but it had such a huge effect on the man, that Cody couldn‘t help but smile happily himself.   
Ben seemed to have fun, trying on different clothes, testing styles and looking for what fits him best.   
Even light brown looked amazing on him and as Jesse and Hardcase came back to them, they already left the store, two huge Bags full of clothes, Cody had paid for.   
„Finally you two!“ The oldest said and pushed the bags into Jesses Hands.  
„You carry these for us. You also missed out alot of fun.“   
„What did we missed?“ Hardcase wanted to know, looking inside one of the bags to see what they bought.  
„Ben is born to be a modell.“ Cody smiled and Bens Faces flushed a bit.  
„He looks so great in these Clothes, but you will see later.“   
„And he is still wearing your old Sweatshirt?“ Jesse asked with a grin, but Cody didn‘t answered and Ben just stuck his tongue out.   
„Very mature.“ 

Another thing Ben found out that day was, that he loved Ice cream. The four of them made their way to the food quarter of the mall, and Hardcase went out to get them snacks. He came back with four big bowls of chocolate Ice cream. Also something Ben never tried before. He had some snacks and sweets before, Some of his clients sometimes brought him treats and also Qui-Gon always had Hardcandy with him, for the kids at the Cat, but Ice Cream was new and he loved it.   
„Now, be carefull or you get brain freeze.“ Jesse laughed, watching Ben eating every spoonfull with such a delight, like it was the most delicious thing ever.   
This day went so well so far, Ben knew he had to thank Cody somehow for all of this.   
Cody was simply watching him with a smile, ignoring his own Ice cream nearly completely. He was happy to see that Ben was enjoying live for once. The man looked happy and way more healthy, now that he was out of the house for a while.   
Hardcase was on his phone again, as he looked at Cody and saw his dreamy expression. He followed his older Brothers look over to Ben, who was licking chocolate Ice cream from his fingers and he smiled. He pushed his Ellbow against Jesse to make him look as well and they both grinned like idiots.   
„Never saw somebody fall in love before.“ Hardcase texted Jesse, even though his brother was sitting right next to him.  
„Same here, seems Cody is into him.“ he answered.  
„Yeah, Hope Ben likes him as well.“   
„So far so good it seems.“   
„What are you two doing again?“ Cody asked with a grin.   
„Why?“ Hardcase put his phone away and even Ben looked up.  
„You two are grinning like idiots, what is it?“ Cody wanted to know now, but Jesse grinned even wider.  
„Just the fact that your ice cream is now a puddle in your Bowl and you spilled some on your Shirt as well.“   
„What? Argh Kriff!“ Cody stood up and went to the bathroom to clean his shirt, while his brothers laughed and looked at Ben.   
„I think our brother likes you.“ Hardcase said, getting a confused look from Ben, before he put another spoonful of chocolate goodness into his mouth.   
„Do you like Cody?“ He asked and Ben took a moment, thinking about that. Did he liked Cody? Well, he had to admit, he liked them all. All six of them were nice to him, so far. But it was hard to let go of his distrust completely.   
He grabbed his napkin, since he had left his notepad in the car and wrote a short message on it.  
„I like him, I like you all so far.“   
Jesse and Hardcase looked at each other.  
„So far?“ Jesse looked at him a bit confused and Ben wrote again. It was hard to write on a napkin, but he managed to make it readable.   
„I have trust issues...but so far, I see no reason not to trust you guys. You seem all very nice.“   
„Oh thanks.“ Hardcase grinned at him.   
„Be sure, we mean no harm to you Ben. Cody brought you to us, not because he wanted anything from you. He simply didn‘t wanted you to end homeless on the streets.“   
„Yeah, I know we may seem weird and sometimes even crazy, but we wanna help you.“ Jesse agreed and Ben turned the napkin around for another message, this time a question.  
„How can I thank all of you for this?“   
Now the brothers looked at each other. They both had no idea how to answer, but at that Moment Cody came back, talking into his phone.  
„Okay Rex, got it. We will be back soon.“ He hung up and sighed.  
„Guys, we need to go back, Work is waiting for us...“ He looked at Ben.  
„Sorry but we have to go home. Is that okay?“   
Ben nodded, licking the last bit of Ice Cream out of his plastic Bowl and threw it in the small trash can to his left.  
„Okay. Then lets go.“   
They all followed Cody back to his car, Hardcase and Jesse carrying the bags for them, while Ben walked next to Cody infront of the two.  
„Psst, hey.“ Hardcase grinned wider as he pulled that Napkin out of his pocket.   
„I‘m Sure, Cody will be interessted to read this.“   
Jesse simply rolled his eyes. 

Back at home, Cody disappeared into his office, where a grumpy Rex was waiting for him, while Ben brought his new Stuff to his room. It felt good to see the wardrobe a bit filled up and he felt a bit like home in this place, as much as he know what a home was.   
The Cat was never a home, more a prison.   
He slipped out of Codys clothes and into his own new ones.   
Watching himself in the Mirror, he had to admit, he liked what he saw.   
Somebody knocked and Jesse stuck his head in.  
„Hey Ben, do you wanna….Oh wow...You look great.“ he said, making Ben smile. Yeah he felt great now, only the collar was in the way a bit, but that was okay, he would learn to handle it.  
„We wanna play some guitar Hero, you wanna join?“   
Ben had no idea what guitar hero was, but it sounded like fun, so he nodded and followed Jesse into the livingroom, where Hardcase and the twins were waiting.  
Wolffe was holding a guitar in his hand.   
„Okay we can Start.“ Jesse said, sat down on the couch, Ben next to him.  
„Lets see if Casey can finally beat Wolffe in this Game.“ 

Meanwhile at the office.  
„Okay Rex, whats the big problem? Why did you called me Back?“   
„Family Meeting.“ Rex said and Cody sighed annoyed.  
„Oh God NO!!! You mean our Uncles wanna come over?!“   
„Yeah, you know how they always said you are too young to handle this all by yourself? They wanna come and take that here all out of your hands.“   
„Well only over my dead body!“ Cody said and sat behind his Desk.   
„You know when they wanna be here?“   
„Maybe tomorrow, but not earlier...“   
„We must clean up the guestrooms and….Oh...One is taken by Ben already...“   
„Yeah and...you think it would be wise to let our Uncles know that you let an Ex-Employee of the Cat live here?“  
„What do you wanna do?“ Cody asked him.  
„Do you wanna lock Ben away for the time our Uncles are here?“   
„You could tell them he is your Assistence.“ Rex suggested but Cody shook his head.   
„Ever had an Assistence who wouldn‘t speak?“ he asked and put his feet on the table.  
„Well…then say he is your Fiancé.“ Rex laughed and Cody fell from his chair.  
„WHAT?!?!“   
„Yeah, why not? Or do I have to remember you about these embarressing Dates they forced you in with that Woman….what was her Name again?“   
„You mean Satine? Yeah that was awkward...“ Cody blushed thinking about that.   
„I will think about something…Ben also has to agree to that, so I will ask him...“   
„Hopefully our Uncles will buy, whatever Story you will create.“ Rex said with a sigh.  
„And hopefully they will leave soon again, without to much trouble.“   
„Amen.“


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

„Ben, you have a minute?“ Cody looked at the group in the livingroom. Hardcase was grumpy, he lost against Wolffe again, while Jesse was teaching Ben now, how to play guitar hero. They all looked at the oldest.  
„Whats the Matter Brother?“ Boil asked and looked up from his can of beer.  
„We will have to clean up the house, we have a family meeting coming up the next days.“ Cody explained and his brothers sighed loud and annoyed.   
„Seriously?!“ Hardcase groaned, pulling his hood deep into his face.   
„These old farts wanna annoy us here again?!“   
„Yeah it seems so.“ Cody sighed as well, while Wolffe growled low.  
„Not showing up to Dads funeral, but now making claims for his empire or what?!“   
„Yeah.“ Rex entered the room.  
„They think Cody is too young to own all of this.“   
„Its not like I ASKED for this! But as the oldest…“ Cody run his hand through his hair.  
„I had to...I guess thats the reason for my existenz...“   
„Hey, we are still behind you brother and always will.“ Wolffe said with a grin. Cody thanked him and looked at Ben again, like they all did now.  
„What shall he do while our Family is here?“ Jesse asked and Ben put the guitar down.  
„Thats why I wanna talk with him.“   
Ben pulled his notepad out.  
„I can hide as long as your Family is here.“ he wrote.  
„Its no problem for me, you know I can be really really quiet.“   
„I know, but I don‘t want you to disappear for Days, only because our Uncles will come over.“ Cody said and sat on the couch.   
„You don‘t have to hide.“   
„But what do you wanna tell our Uncles who he is?“ Jesse asked.  
„Nothing against you Ben, but the rest of our Family is...Kinda….Mean to people that come from your….Workline, if you know what I mean.“   
Ben nodded. He understood good what Jesse meant. If all of their Family lived in such luxury like the six brothers did, he wouldn‘t wonder if they looked at him like he was nothing more like a disgusting insect on their clean floor, ready to be crushed under Gucci Shoes.   
„They don‘t need to know where Ben comes from!“ Boil said.  
„Thats none of their Businesses! He is a friend, who lives here for a while. Thats all they should know!“   
„Boil is right.“ Jesse said, wrapping an arm around Bens shoulder, who stiffened up a bit, by the touch.  
„He is our good friend. No more Questions answered.“   
Cody smiled by all that support he got from his brothers.  
„Ben, what do you wanna say about it? Is it okay for you if we say that, should our Family ask?“   
Ben simply nodded, still stiff because Jesse had his arm around him.  
He knew Jesse meant no harm but out of reflex his muscles stiffened up and he was prepared for a slap or a punsh.   
„Jesse, let go of him.“ Wolffe said, seeing the tension in Bens face and Jesse, thankfully, put his arm away and Ben relaxed a bit again.  
„Oh Sorry Man, I forgot...“ he apologized but Ben simply smiled at him, a sign that everything was okay.   
He wrote a quick note.  
„I try to get used to body contact.“   
„Oh take your Time.“ Cody said, reading the sign first.  
„Nobody forces you here into a hug or anything.“   
„The best person to hug here is Boil!“ Hardcase said and threw himself into his big brothers arms, who looked at him, like he wanted to strangle him.   
„You know I HATE Hugs!!“ He growled and Casey gave him a cocky smile.  
„Oh really? I think you Love it!“   
„Casey…You have ten Seconds!“ Boil Threw his brothers from his lap and got up, Same did Hardcase, who run away laughing, while Boil followed him fast.  
Cody sighed loud and burried his face in his hands.  
„How can Casey still be that immature...“   
„Brother, you ran away from work...“ Rex reminded him.   
„When our Uncles come, we have to make sure our Bussinesses run smoothly, since everything else they would see as a weakness and use it against you and your high position here.“   
„You are right...“ Cody stood up.   
„Well, enjoy your Game guys, I will see you at Dinner.  
„Yeah...Brother, do we have to call you Boss when our Uncles are here?“ Jesse asked but Cody shook his head.  
„No, you don‘t need to. We are still family.“ Cody smiled at him and the rest of the group.   
„We will handle that and after that, we will not see this Assholes for at least a year.“ The oldest Brother went back to his office, Rex followed him.  
As they were gone, Wolffe sighed loud and leaned his head back.  
„Poor Cody...Thats all a big burden on his shoulders...“ he said and Jesse agreed.   
„Yeah...What do you think? How many potential brides will they bring this time?“ Jesse asked and Ben looked at him confused.   
„Well...last time they brought in six girls and at least 20 Phone numbers of Girls who wanted to date Cody, so….maybe the same this time again.“   
„Does Cody want a bride so desperately?“ Ben wrote and showed both brothers his note, since he was sitting between them.  
„No. He doesn‘t want a bride at all.“ Wolffe said and sighed again, before he reached into his pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes.   
„I guess we can be honest with you Ben. Our brother Cody is not into woman. Not at all. He is Gay.“   
„Really?“ Ben wrote and Wolffe nodded.  
„Yeah, he had a few Boyfriends over the years but nothing that lasted longer than a year...Its kinda...hard for us to find partners who aren‘t into the money or anything like that.“   
„Father was cool with that.“ Jesse added to the story.  
„He had no problems with Cody being Gay...we are all not straight, mostly Bi, but Cody is 100% into guys. But the rest of our Family doesn‘t accept that and wants him to marry a good Girl, mostly now since he turned 30 two Months ago.“   
„It was our Fathers wish that Cody take the family Bussiness under his controll and our Uncles, all Brothers of our Father are not happy that he got everything and they got nothing.“ Wolffe finished his cigarette and dropped it in the small ashtray on the table.   
„And you are cool with that?“ ben wrote.  
„Sure we are cool with that.“ Wolffe said.  
„We are close to each other, not only brothers but best friends as well. We would follow Cody into hell and back to support him. We want him to be as happy as possible.“ Wolffe fixed his eyes on Ben, who had trouble to hold the eyecontact with him. Wolffes blind eye was a bit creepy to look into.   
„And I wish that you will help us as well Ben. Help us to make Cody happy, please. He seems to like you. Don‘t hurt him and don‘t play with him.“ he said and Ben simply nodded. It was never his intention to hurt Cody or even play with him in any way. And he had already realised that Cody liked him, but he was still so unsure. His past weight so hard on him, he had still trouble to trust somebody completely. But maybe Cody was the one, he could open up to a bit more.   
„I will try my best.“ he wrote on his notepad and hold it up for Wolffe to read and added:   
„I Promise“ Underneath.   
„Thats good.“ The twin said and grinned way softer than usual, before running a hand over Bens hair, who flinched by the touch.  
„You really need to calm down. We are not hurting you.“ Wolffe said, running his fingers through the hair.  
„Just relax, you don‘t need to be prepared for a punsh that will never come.“   
Ben nodded a bit, trying to calm down. It just worked a little bit, at least he could calm down his heartbeat and his breath a bit, but his stiff pose remained.   
Jesse was watching that, unsure what to do.  
„Wolffe if he doesn‘t want to be touched, we shouldn‘t force him and…“ he stopped as he saw how Ben softly leaned his head into the touch. It started to feel kinda nice.  
The Twin only smiled and run his fingers down the brunettes hair.  
„How can your Hair be so soft and shiny...“ Wolffe mumbled. Ben looked at him, his head as so often Tilted. He always did that when he was confused.  
„Your hair is soft and it shines in the light. Ours doesn‘t do that.“   
„I don‘t even have hair!“ Jesse threw in and Wolffe laughed.  
„You keep shaving your head, so its your own failt for not letting it grow.“   
„Because I have curls. That looks SO STUPID!!“   
„Dude, we all have curly hair at a certain length.“   
„Rex too?“ Jesse asked and his brother nodded.  
Ben looked between them as Boil and Hardcase returned. The other half of the Twin-Duo carried the youngest over his shoulder, who was still laughing and got thrown on the couch.   
„Casey, you are one hell of a bitch!“ Boil said, sitting down next to his twin brother, pulling a face just like him. The twins were really good at looking like they are in a bad mood all the time.   
Ben simply smiled at this. The brothers were funny, he really started to warm up to them all.   
„At least I can make Benny smile.“ Hardcase said, sitting uo and fixing his hoodie, who looked like Boil had pulled on it a bit harsh.   
„So, shall we continue to play?“ Jesse asked, picking up the guitar again and they all nodded. 

Cody didn‘t showed up for Dinner, as he said. Rex was there, but Cody wasn‘t. The Blond one explained that Cody was tired and wanted to take a quick shower and then go to bed, but his brothers insisted that he should eat something.   
„We can send Elena over to his room to bring him something.“ Rex said but Hardcase and Jesse grinned at each other.  
„No I think Ben should do that.“ Jesse said and the voiceless Man looked up. Why him?  
„Why do you want him to go?“ Boil asked, grabbing for a second plate of Roast.   
„We tell you later.“ Hardcase whispered to him, filling a plate with Food and looking at Ben.  
„You would bring him that right?“   
Ben stared at the plate and then back to Hardcase, before he nodded, unsure what the youngest one was planing.   
„Can‘t he finish his Meal First?“ Rex asked sipping on his beer, but Ben smiled and put his silverware down. He was full anyway.   
He grabbed a napkin, wrapped clean silverware in it and took the plate from Hardcase, before getting up.   
„You know where his room is?“ Rex asked and Ben nodded before leaving the diningroom.   
„Okay you two, why did you send him?“ Boil asked as soon as Ben closed the door behind him and Jesse and Hardcase grinned at each other.  
„We think, Cody is into him.“   
„You think?“ Wolffe raised an Eyebrow, a piece of Carrot in his mouth.  
„You know when you two think, we have to deal with the biggest Chaos in human history.“   
„We saw the way Cody looks at Ben. At the mall, he looked at him in a way...hard to explain, but he looked like he fell in love.“   
„You two are Idiots!“ Rex said and sighed loud.   
„But if thats true, lets hope Ben likes him as well…I don‘t want Cody to be heartbroken…“ 

Ben was still unsure if it was a good idea that he would go to Cody with his dinner, but he was already standing infront of the mans Door and walking away now again would only cool down the food even more.   
He took a breath and knocked softly.  
„Yeah, come in.“ He heard and entered the room.   
Codys Voice came out of the next door Bathroom, that he had.  
„Rex, is that you?“   
Ben stood a bit lost in the room. He put the plate on the table and wanted to leave again but froze on the spot as Cody left the bathroom, just wearing Boxershorts.   
His hair was still a bit wet and more messy than usual. Ben couldn‘t help himself but look at Codys strong Body, covered in parts with scars and also tattoos.   
Cody stopped at the spot as he saw that it was Ben who entered his room and not Rex as he had thought.  
„Oh...sorry about that...I...I will put on some clothes quickly.“ Cody said a soft flush on his face, as he walked past Ben to his wardrobe.   
Ben followed him with his eyes, noticing Codys fully tattooed back.   
A bit clumsy Cody looked for clothes to wear, completely forgetting that he wanted to go to bed right now. He reached for a pair of black jeans as he felt fingers touching his back and the pants in his hands fell to the ground.  
He looked over his shoulder. Ben was standing right behind him, running with his index Finger over the lines on Codys back, following the pattern softly and with a very interessted look.   
Cody laughed a bit, trying to stay calm.  
„Do you like my old inks?“   
Ben looked up to him and stopped touching Codys Back. Now it was his turn to blush. What was he doing here? Touching that guy so suddenly.   
„You seem to like it.“   
Ben nodded and wrote a message on his trusty notepad.  
„It looks really nice on you.“   
„Well thanks.“ Cody smiled, ignored the jeans on the floor and turned around, presenting his tattooed Chest as well. A few Tattoos were on his shoulders and down his upper arms so he could cover them with a shirt, but it looked like he had planned a few more, Ben asumed and looked at Codys face.  
The man was smiling at him, stroking his wet hair back. Bens eyes followed the movement of Codys fingers as they run through his thick black hair.   
„Why are you here?“ Cody asked and brought Ben back from his thoughts. He simply pointed at the table and the plate.   
„Oh thats so nice. Thank you.“ Cody walked to the table and looked at the plate.  
„That really looks good.“ he sat down and looked at Ben, who was a bit unsure what to do know.  
After a few Seconds he walked to Cody and sat down next to him.  
„Keeping me company?“ the dark haired man asked and Ben nodded.   
While Cody was eating, they both stayed quiet. Ben watched him and his eyes started to wander over Codys Body, not only the tattoos, but over small and bigger Scars, his muscles, down to his flat Stomach and…  
Ben looked up at Codys Face, who hasn‘t even noticed how Ben was nearly scanning him with his eyes.   
Cody was paying more attention to his food, piercing the Roast with his fork and pulling on it with his teeth like a dog.   
„Sorry, but thats the best way eating it.“ He said, licking sauce from his lips.   
„I know, its immature, but who doesn‘t like ripping meat with the teeth?“   
Ben didn‘t quite understood what Cody meant, but he smiled at him, realising after all that time he was here already, how pretty Cody was. Even the long facial scar didn‘t changed that, it was nearly artistic how it was formed and Ben was curious to know how Cody got it.   
Cody finished his meal and cleaned his face with his Napkin, putting it on the table and grabbed a waterbottle he had there, taking a deep Sip from it, nearly drinking half of it in one go.  
„Awww….That was tasty. You can always count on our Chef. She cooks with love and passion like a mother.“   
Ben nodded and wrote again.  
„We had such a cook at the cat as well. Her name was Anna, she was an old lady, who saw us all as her Children/grandchildren. The food was never that good, but she tried her best to make it as delicious as possible.“   
Cody smiled a bit as he read the note.  
„There are good people everywhere it seems.“ He said and Ben nodded. He missed the old Anna a bit, who died just three years ago of old age.   
„How is your Back?“ Cody asked him and got a quick answer.  
„Good so far.“   
„Would...would you allow me to check it?“   
A bit shy, Ben nodded, taking off the Sweatjacket he was wearing. Since he was so thin, he was freezing way faster than the others in the house.   
„Lets do that on the bed, there we have more room to move.“ Cody said and got up. Ben followed him to the big Bed, sat down on it and removed his t-shirt.  
The bandaged area was smaller already and it was easy for him to open the knot and remove it completely.   
He turned his back to Cody, so he could see the wounds.   
Cody sat down behind him, taking a good look. The wounds healed really well so far.  
„I will touch your back now, don‘t get startled.“ He warned Ben and run his fingers carefully over the marks. He felt that Ben got a bit stiff as his fingers touched his skin, but he was way more relaxed than a few days ago.   
„It looks good. That will heal completely...but it will leave scars...“ Cody said, still running his fingers over Ben pale back. Apart from these scars the Man had really nice skin, Cody had to admit. Pale of course but soft and warm and now that he was spending a bit more time in the sun and sometimes even outside in the garden, he noticed that his shoulders and even the upper part of his back were covered in light coloured freckles, which looked really cute.   
Ben looked over his shoulder, to see what Cody was doing.   
„You really have nice skin, Ben.“ he said and the brunettes Face got red again.   
„I mean it. So warm and nice.“ Cody run his hands up to Bens shoulders, who now relaxed a bit more.   
Cody noticed that, but stopped there, not risking the chance to make Ben feel uncomfortable.   
„I think, the bandages aren‘t neccessary anymore, the rest will heal easily now.“   
Ben nodded and turned around, kinda fast and was now really close face to face with Cody.   
The dark skinned man backed up a bit, but not much, looking at Ben who just simply stared back.  
What kind of situation is that now?“ Ben wondered, wishing he could say something, because he wanted to thank Cody already for everything. He never said thank you to him or wrote it down, maybe it was time to do that, but he couldn‘t move. He couldn‘t stop looking into these beautiful whiskey Brown eyes and Cody wasn‘t able to look away either.   
Ben could feel his heart pounding higher and faster in his chest, what was going on? Why was Cody not getting up already, why was he leaning closer and closer to him? And why wasn‘t he able to move away?   
They were close enough now to feel each others breath on their faces and the tension in the room was so tight, you could feel it.   
But before anything could happen, the door got slammed open and Rex Entered the Room.  
„COOODY!!!“   
Startled Ben jumped back and even Cody backed up and jumped up to his feet.  
„God DAMNIT VOD!! What?!?!?!“ Cody growled at his blond brother.  
„Importand Phone Call!!!“   
„Yeah yeah...“ Cody sighed and looked at Ben.   
„I‘m So sorry...I...Come up.“ He helped Ben up to his feet and gave him his shirt. That was all now pretty awkward for both of them.   
The brunette simply put his shirt back on, grabbed his jacket and left the room, past a confused looking Rex who looked after the voiceless man.  
„Is this a bad timing?“   
„Sometimes you are a walking bad timing!!“ 

Ben ran to his room, locked the door there and breathed deeply. His heart was still pounding like crazy and he was so confused.   
What was that? Ben walked through his room, trying to calm himself a bit down. He wasn‘t sure what to make out of all this. Nothing really had happened but it still confused him so much. He run his fingers over his face. His skin was tingling where Cody had touched his back and where his breath touched his face.   
/He was about to kiss me… / Ben thought but shook his head fast. That was a stupid thought. Why would Cody wanna kiss him?  
He went into the bathroom to take a shower.   
As he undressed he looked at himself in the giant mirror on the wall. He had gained a bit weight and wasn‘t as pale anymore, his beard and hair shined a bit in the light and he felt prettier than before, but still not pretty enough to believe that he could deserve a Man like Cody.   
He took a closer look at his face.   
/Maybe I should shave the beard off… / He thought, turned a bit to see his own back. Cody was right that looked way better now. Just a few more days and it would be healed and then…  
Ben swallowed hard. Then he would have to leave.   
Cody had told him he could stay until his back was healed and it was nearly done. Ben felt his chest tighten up again, but this time with fear. As soon as he would be healthy again, Cody would throw him out. He would end on the streets like a filthy street rat. He wouldn‘t survive a single day out there, he knew that. Summer was about to end soon and the winters were harsh and brutal in this city. He would either die of Starvation or would freeze to death and nobody would care about that. Nobody would look at him dying on the streets, nobody would miss him and he would die alone and be forgotten. Ben looked at his reflection again and saw that he was crying out of fear and Helplessness again.   
All happy thoughts inside of him were gone, all that was left was the fear to be thrown out again and his thoughts about Cody turned 180. Now he was Scared of that pretty guy.   
He had seen Codys Muscles. He woudn‘t stand a chance against him, if he wanted him out of his house and he had all rights to throw Ben out again.   
He sat down on the cold bathroom floor, pulled his knees closer and wrapped his arms around them. Tears run down his face and into his beard. Why did he let these guys get so close to him? Why did he started to like them?   
He was sure, none of the six Brothers would miss him. He was just a burden for everyone.   
/Maybe I should go right now… / Ben thought, not thinking about leaving the house. His thoughts went deeper and darker, he got up and looked through the little bathroom cabinet, grabbing the razor and sat down again. Carefully he removed the blades and reached for his notepad again, that was still in the pocket of his pants.  
„I don‘t wanna be a burden…but Thank you for the few best Days in my entire life...“ He wrote and lay it aside, grabbing the razor again.   
He lifted his arm and looked at his wrist. This wasn‘t his first try but hopefully this time, he would succeed.   
And with a deep breath he run the blade across his wrist.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ben realised a few things immediatly. His whole body seem to be out of led, it seemed impossible to move, his wrist was burning like hell, He again failed to end his miserable existenz and somebody was holding his healthy hand.   
He wasn‘t able to open his eyes, but he could hear Voices around him.   
„Is he stable?“ he heard somebody asking. Sounded like Boil, but on the other hand it sounded way too worried to be him.   
„Yes, he is stable, you came right in time, before it could get dangerous, young Master.“ An unknown voice said and Ben was wondering where he was.   
„Any Idea why the boy did this?“ the unknown person asked and Ben could hear Boil sigh loud.  
„To be honest, I think the guy is mentally unstable, traumatized and maybe even suffering from PTSD...“   
„Why so?“   
„He spend his whole life in the golden Cat.“   
„That Explains a lot...“ The unknown Person said. Probably a doctor, Ben asumed in his dizzy state.   
Boil watched the Doctor walked through the room and looked down to Ben then, who was not moving and was even more pale than normally.   
„What does this Explain?“   
„The scars on his body, his...Inner Wounds. Seems whoever visited him was not very careful. He got….Used unprepared...“   
„Ouch…“ Boil hissed and looked down to Ben.  
„Does he have….you know...STD‘s?“   
„No he doesn‘t. The Golden Cat might be a trashhole on the inside, but it seems using condoms is the only rule everybody there follows.“ The doctor looked down to Ben as well.  
„He should wake up soon, the painkillers should stop working in a while.“   
Ben heard that. The painkillers already stopped working. Slowly he opened his eyes and even with his blurry vision he could see Boil standing next to his bed and the older twin looked at him, really Angry, but also worried.   
„Hey there Buddy...“ He said, sitting down on the bed, his expression softening a bit.   
„You really scared us all shitless here. You made Casey Cry.“   
Cry? Ben looked at him confused. Why would anybody cry because of him?   
„And not only Casey, Cody cried as well.“ Boil looked to the other side of the bed and Ben followed his look and saw Cody there, holding his hand, sleeping with his head on the bed.   
„He stayed by your side the entire night...“ Boil said and looked at Ben again.  
„I don‘t want an explaination why you did this so suddenly, because I thought you were okay. Okay enough to not do something like this...“   
Ben looked away. He couldn‘t hold eyecontact with Boil right now, who lay a hand on Bens head and stroke through his hair.  
„No matter what, Ben, we are here for you. We wanna help you.“ he said and Ben looked up to him, meeting his eyes. They were really light, like amber.  
„You are not a burden. Never think that again and please never hurt Cody so much again. He thinks its his fault that you tried to kill yourself.“   
This info shocked and hurt Ben deeply and guilt started to wear on him. It was not Codys fault, not at all! It was his own fucked up mind that drove him to this point…again.   
Boil got up.  
„I go now, have to tell the others that you are okay and awake. And Please...never do that again.“ He left the room, as well as the doctor.   
Ben freed his hand from Codys firm grip and stroke him over the hair. He felt so bad now, but not because of the blood loss. He had broken a promise. He promised not to hurt Cody and now he had done exactly that! He had hurt him badly.   
How badly he wished to speak right now, to tell Cody how Sorry he was. Instead he run his fingers through Codys soft hair, down his face, feeling wet trails on the mans cheeks from his tears, what broke Ben a little bit more. What had he done to this poor guy?  
He didn‘t stopped, even as Cody startet to Move. He opened his eyes and looked at the pale hand, running over his cheek and he looked up.  
„Ben?“ now he was really awake and sat up, grabbing Bens Hand again, running his hands over every finger, up his arm, as if he wanted to make sure, he wasn‘t dreaming.   
„Oh God I‘m so sorry!“ Codys whole frame was shaking and he was sobbing.   
Ben tilted his head. What was Cody even sorry for?  
„I did this to you right? I touched you, I made you uncomfortable...I...I...“ Ben freed his hand once more and lay a finger on Codys lips to silence him.  
Cody stopped talking, but he didn‘t stopped sobbing what broke Bens heart into pieces. Seeing this strong beautiful man so sad and broken really hurt him deep.  
Where was his notepad?! Ben looked for it, but it wasn‘t there.   
Cody sobbed again and gave him his phone to write on it.  
„Here...“   
Ben took it and typed a message for Cody, who waited patiently but tears were still running down his cheeks.  
„It is NOT your Fault Cody. My own twisted fucked up mind did this to me...“ Ben wrote and showed it to him.  
Cody read it, but it didn‘t seem to help much.  
„But why? I thought you were happy here?“   
„I am.“ Now Tears were forming in Bens eyes as well.  
„I started to fear the day you would get tired of me...That you would throw me out...“   
„So it IS my fault?“ Cody asked again, but Ben shook his head.  
„No. My Fucked up Mind twisted your words.“   
Now Cody tilted his head in confusion.  
„Which words? What scared you so much that you wanted to die?“   
„You said, that, when My back is fully healed I could go...“   
„Yeah I said that. You can leave if thats what you want.“ Cody said and Bens tears started to run down his face.  
„My mind twisted it so badly...I thought that you would throw me out as soon as my Back is healed...I was so scared to die alone on the city streets...“   
„What the….Ben I would never throw you out...“ Cody sat up on the bed, while Ben covered his face with his hands, crying silently. He felt so bad about all this. He was such an Idiot. Chocked sobs escaped him and Cody moved closer.  
„Come here...“ He wrapped Ben in his arms and pulled him closer, holding him softly in his arms.   
He said nothing, just holding Ben in his arms, who stopped sobbing after a while, grabbed Codys Shirt and buried his face in it, still crying.  
„I‘m here for you.“ Cody said, running his hand over Bens soft brown hair.  
„I wanna help you.“   
Ben leaned against Codys Chest, feeling the warmth of his body and wished he could say thank you. He wasn‘t sure if he could, but he tried.  
„T….Tha….“ He tried but it sounded more like he was choking on something. A few years of silence really turned his tongue into led.   
Cody looked at him, a bit surprised. Was Ben about to talk? It was the first time he heard a sound coming out of the brunettes mouth.   
Ben looked up to him, his bright blue eyes red and swollen from crying. His lips moved but not a single sound came out this time. Cody looked at his lips. Ben was talking with him, but silently.  
„Thank you...“ his mouth formed and Cody smiled at him, still holding him in his arms.  
„You‘re welcome, my friend.“ He lay his head on Bens shoulder, face close to his neck.  
„I will protect you, I promise.“   
Ben snuggled into this warm embrace. It felt good. It felt so good to be hold against a warm body, he felt protected and that was a good feeling. He wrapped his arms around Cody and hold onto him.   
That the door was open, they didn‘t even realised until somebody cleared his throat and they both let go and looked at the door.  
Boil was back with the rest of the brothers.   
Wolffe looked pissed, came closer, a bit too close for Bens taste and looked at him angry.  
„What did I told you?!“ He said loud and grabbed Cody by the shirt and pulled him close.  
„Hurt my cute Brother and I hurt you!!“   
„Wolffe calm your tits, we are cool again. Right Ben?“   
Ben nodded and a second later he found a sobbing Hardcase in his arms.  
„WE THOUGHT WE WILL LOOSE YOU!!!“ The youngest cried and Ben run his hand over his head.  
„Its okay again Casey, he will be healthy and okay again.“ Cody said and pulled his brother a bit away, since he was hitting Ben in the rips with his ellbow.   
„Are you really okay again?“ Rex asked and came closer.  
„We don‘t need to know why you did this, but I wanna make sure, this will not happen again, does it?“   
Ben shook his head. No, he would not to that again, but he had to admit, he needed help. His mind was fucked up and could work against him anytime and he didn‘t wanted that happen ever again.   
„Young masters, I must say, I Recommend therapie for your Friend here. Suicidal thoughts don‘t go away that easily.“ The doctor was back in the room with them.  
„Is that okay for you?“ Cody asked Ben and he nodded. He wanted to be normal.  
„Thats good. Thats a good first Step in the right way.“ The doctor said and gave Ben a smile.  
„And maybe a speech therapie as well? I think that also could help you a lot.“   
Another nod. Yeah, it was about time to get his live under controll.  
„How long was I out?“ he asked, still writing on Codys Cellphone.  
„Not even a day, young Sir.“ the doctor Said.  
„Your body is...quite good at recovering from stuff like that….“   
„But you will stay in bed for the rest of the Day.“ Cody decided and looked at the Brunette.   
„We shouldn‘t risk anything, so please stay in bed.“   
Ben nodded and made himself a bit more comfortable, lifting his arm which was covered in thick bandages. Carefully he moved his fingers. It sting a bit, but he could still move them all. He hadn‘t cut a nerve or muscles it seems, which was good. Being alive and having a numb, useless hand would be not very pleasant but this situation wasn‘t too pleasant either. He still felt guilty and now he really needed to do something for Cody, to show him his good will to change and thank him somehow for this new chance.   
„Well Ben, we have some sort of bad news.“ Cody said with a sigh and run his hand through his messy hair.   
„You didn‘t missed out on our upcoming family meeting...“   
„I woke up too early.“ Ben wrote, but with a smile, making a joke.   
Rex grinned and nodded.  
„Yeah. But just lay down and relax. We will handle this shit. Talking about it, Cody….you stink...“   
„What? I was just here for one night!“ Cody said and got up.  
„Yeah brother, but you know how you sweat when you get nervous or scared? Go take a shower, Ben will be in good hands here.“   
„I assure you, he is in good care Sir.“ The doctor said and Cody nodded, sitting down on the bed one more time, running his hand through Bens hair.  
„I see you later then. Don‘t worry, everything will be fine again.“ He pulled Ben closer and placed a soft kiss to his forehead, before getting up with a smile and leaving the room, together with his brothers. Ben sat there, stiff like a statue, staring at the Door, as if Cody was still there.  
The doctor laughed a bit.  
„It seems the young Master really really likes you.“ 

It was Dark outside as Ben dared to leave the bed and walked through the long corridor of the house to his room. He was still exhausted and wanted to be in his bed. That was way more comfy than the bed on the small medic Station of the house.   
He could hear voices in the livingroom and avoided this room. All voices he never heard before, so he better stayed out, as the door suddenly opened and he found himself infront of a young child. The boy looked up to him and Ben simply looked back down, a bit confused and wanted to move on, but the Kid grabbed his Shirt.  
„You go nowhere!“ he said in a pretty harsh tone for such a young child.  
„Play with me!“   
Ben looked even more confused. Who was this child?   
„Play with me! I‘m bored!!“ the boy demanded, but Ben softly shook his head and wanted to move on. He was too tired and still too weak to do anything like that, but the kid didn‘t let go of his shirt.  
„HEY!!! You Can‘t run away!! I will tell my Cousin and then he will fire you, if you don‘t play with me!“ The kid had an Evil Smirk on his face, but Ben stayed calm.  
He must be one of Codys relatives. The brunette simply freed his shirt from the kids grip and walked away, to his room, hearing the kid run back into the livingroom.   
Somebody came out and followed Ben, he could hear that and a hand touched his shoulder and turned him around really really harsh.  
Ben was now facing an older men, who looked very angry at him. The kid was beside him and smirking.  
„Listen Here and listen Closely! When My son gives you an Order, you follow! You hear me Servant!?“   
Ben looked now really confused. They thought he was one of the servants? He thought his wide black Shirt and grey sweatpants and walking around on socks would have been enough to tell everyone just by the look at him that he wasn‘t a servant at all.   
„I Asked if you Hear ME!!“ The man was now louder and Ben nodded.  
„I wanna hear a Yes Sir!“   
„Whats going on here?!“ Ha voice from behind said and Ben sighed in relief, it was Rex, coming their way.   
„Ah uncle Robert, I see you already met our houseguest.“ Rex said, grabbing his uncles Hand and pulling him away from Ben.   
„He is not a servant, he is our Guest, so be nice!“ Rex sounded more like he was giving an order than Asking.   
„Cody let such a street Rat run around his house!?“ Robert asked and looked at Ben again, his eyes fixed on his bandages.  
„What is he taking?“ He pointed at Bens Hand.  
„Isn‘t Cody aware that he could steal anything?!“   
„He is OUR Guest!“ Rex repeated, the look on his face darker and his voice dangerously low.   
„Nobody is allowed to touch him! Now come back to the Livingroom! We are not done there!“ He gave Ben now a smile.  
„Wait here a moment, be right back.“ Rex grabbed his uncle and the kid by the arms and dragged them back, while Ben stood there and waited.  
Rex returned after a couple of minutes.  
„Sorry about that. We haven‘t told them about you yet.“ He apologized and run a hand over his short blond hair.  
„Listen, you have to stay in another room until our Family is gone again. We needed the guestroom you see.“   
Ben nodded. He understood.   
„You will stay in Codys room until they are gone.“   
That was a surprise for Ben, but he remembered that Cody had a small couch in his bedroom. That must be his new Place to sleep for the next few days.   
He nodded again. That was not a problem at all, He slept in worse places than that and the couch was comfy, so it would be okay.  
He nodded to show Rex, that he understood and Rex nodded as well.  
„Good. We brought your Clothes over there as well already. You missed out on Dinner, but I can let a servant bring you something to Codys Room. I‘m sure there are some leftovers.“   
Ben nodded again. Yeah, Dinner sounded good, he hadn‘t eaten anything except for two plain cookies the Doctor gave him, so he could take the painkillers without throwing up.  
„Then go on. Dinner will be in the room.“ Rex smiled at him.  
„I must go back to that torture...I mean family meeting.“ 

As Ben entered Codys Bedroom, a small tray was already there for him, with a bowl of creamy vegetable soup.   
Thankful he took it and drank directly out of it, ignoring the spoon completely. He was alone after all, so why even trying to show good manners? He was embarressed enough that the six brothers had to tell him how to use Silverware to begin with, but in the Cat, it was never used, so how could he know?  
Since he was here, Ben also realised that eating was something that brought him some sort of pleasure. Eating and drinking was good. Feeling full with a warm meal was satisfying and he never expected that before. He had always thought that normal food was just a necessity. Something he had to do, to keep his body functional.   
In the Cat his daily meals resembled more the Eating style of the medivel periods with Bread, water, sometimes a bit meat, sometimes fresh vegetables and nearly no sugar, except for alcoholic drinks.   
Yeah drinking was something everybody did in the Cat. Ben sat down with his bowl, thinking back about his time in the Cat and compared it with, what he had now.   
Being drunk, together with his mother for the first time at the young age of 11, Smoking the first joint with one of the costumers with 12. Getting a tongue-lashing from Qui-Gon who caught him while doing that and not being in his lesson.  
And he remembered that he often sat at his window, watching out into the city, seeing normal children of his age walking by, with backpacks on their backs, going to school or going home.   
He took another sip from his soup and looked out of the big windows.   
He could see the gardens from Codys room. See the gardeners walking around, cutting the bushes and trees and even cutting flowers to decorate the house later with it.   
Maybe that was something Ben could do as well. He had always liked plants way more than humans or even animals. Plants were patient and couldn‘t run away. Even for a miserable guy like him, they showed their complete beauty and let him inhale their sweet sweet Smell.   
There were no flowers or plants in Codys room. Not a single flowerpot on the window boards. Maybe he could place a few nice pots here, to make the room more colorful.   
He got up and looked around in the room a bit. It was mostly black and white, only the bed had dark blue sheets.   
/Maybe some nice azalea could brighten up this room… / He thought. The dark purple ones would look in in here he decided and remembered that there were such beauties in the garden.   
He would ask the Gardeners later about that and hoped that Cody would like it as well. 

After finishing his soup and feeling much better now, he walked into the bathroom to wash himself. He had skipped the shower yesterday thanks to his mental breakdown and because of the bandages, he didn‘t dared to step into the shower now, not wanting to wet the bandages.   
So he simply went into the tub and washed himself there really carefully and gave his hair and beard a good scrub.   
With still wet hair he went back and laid down on the couch, pulling the blanket from the back rest and covering himself with it.   
He was tired and hopefully he would feel better after a good long sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cody walked into his bedroom with a very bad mood and slammed the door shut, before turning on the lights.   
Startled Ben fell from the couch and looked a bit sleepy over to him.   
„Oh Sorry...Did I woke you up?“ Cody asked, but couldn‘t help himself by sounding like something had pissed him off.  
Ben made a Movement with his healthy arm that Cody shouldn‘t worry about him and sat back on the couch.   
He gave the younger Man a confused look, who took off his really fancy looking suit.   
„Oh I tell you, you are lucky not to witness the BULLSHIT I had to go through this evening.“ Cody growled low and slipped into his sleeping pants.   
„Thinking that my cousin Boba is more fitting to take care of Dads Empire, he built up…“ He sat down on the bed and looked over to Ben, who was still sitting on the small couch.  
„But anyway, I don‘t wanna bother you with my problems. Better Question, why are you on the couch? You can sleep in my bed. I take the couch.“   
Ben shook his head with a smile and made himself Comfortable again.   
„You know, you need a good night of sleep more than I do.“ Cody said but Ben again shook his head, grabbed the new Notepad that lay on the table and wrote a message for Cody.  
„You need it more than I do. I can sleep all day long if I want, but you need to defend all this here from your Family.“   
„Well yeah sure I do that but are you sure its okay for you to stay on the couch?“   
Ben nodded.   
„I can sleep on the floor as well.“   
„No, stay on the couch.“ Cody smiled a bit at him.  
„Well then...good night Ben.“   
Ben nodded and Cody turned the lights off. 

Breakfast the next morning was quiet and nearly uncomfortable.   
Ben sat between Jesse and Casey and couldn‘t even drink a cup of Coffee because their Family was staring daggers into him, for Reasons he didn‘t know.   
One of the older man on the table sat his cup kinda loud down and looked at Cody.  
„Cody, now could you Finally tell us, why a Cat-Whore is with us here?!“   
„Robert!“ The woman to his right said harsh and hit him against the arm, but not because he called Ben a Cat-Whore.  
„Kids are with us at the table, don‘t let them know what this thing over there is!“   
Everyone was now looking at Cody, who put his cup down, way more quiet than Robert did and looked around at the Table, then back to his uncle.  
„I don‘t know what you are talking about.“ He said really calm and leaned back a bit. His uncle pointed with his knife at Ben.  
„THAT THING!!!“ He said loud.  
„You allow this….Whore to be at our table? Shouldn‘t you bring it back to the Cat?!“   
„What makes you think Ben is a Employee of the Golden Cat?“   
„You can right see it!! And if not a whore thats a street rat or some other piece of Garbage!“   
By that, Cody got up.   
Ben realised how Jesse and Casey got tense around him and the other Brothers as well.   
Extremly fast Cody was at the other side of the Table by the side of his uncle, grabbed his hair and pointed a gun at his head.  
„I‘m sorry, you said what about MY guest?“   
As the rest of their Relatives wanted to interfere, Codys Brothers also pulled out Guns, to hold the Table quiet.   
Now nobody dared to move as Cody continued.  
„You came here, with the rest of these ASSHOLES to try to steal my Empire away from me! An Empire MY Father and of course your Brother worked hard to gain. Starting from zero he build this organisation to give it to me and my brothers. You never were there when we needed you dear Uncle, so why should we be there for you know?“ Cody pressed the gun against his Uncles Temple.  
„You didn‘t visited Dads funeral, like all of you didn‘t! But as soon as the chance came to inherit something you came all here! But guess what, there is no slice of cake left for any of you!!“ Cody slammed his uncles Head on the table. Ben flinched by the sound. The plate broke and Roberts nose started to bleed.  
None of the brothers put the gun down. Seems Cody wasn‘t done yet.  
„I will say this only one time, you better listen carefully and for this, I will speak in our native tongue! Naasad be gar, Kelir vurel ve'ganir mayen! ibic was about buir bal te aliit business! Ni liser handle critique about te kebise Ni vaabir, a sa Nusujii sa any be gar ade be bitches dare at takisir ner guest, gar Kelir ganar a wero ti ni! Ben cuyir cuun burc'ya bal guest! shol'shya dush miit bal tal Kelir flow! Ni ganar Kih'parjai cratig ai massacre o'r ner own house! Ni vercopa gar orikih shitty brains suvarir!! cuy' Ni utrel'a?!?!?!?“  
Nobody said a single word, only Robert was grunting angry and looked at Ben, his eyes full of hate, but then his eyes got distracted by the gun Jesse pointed directly at his face.  
„Cuy' Ni utrel'a?!?!?!?“ Cody repeated very loud.  
Ben had no idea what he was saying but everybody at the table was pale and nodded softly.  
„Good!“ Cody left the dining room fast and Slammed the door Shut and only then the brothers relaxed enough to put the guns away.   
Ben was more confused than Scared about all that and got up, as soon as Hardcase and Jesse got up and followed them a bit. He didn‘t wanted to be alone with any of their Relatives. 

As soon as they Reached Hardcase‘s room, they both relaxed a bit more.  
„God, its been a while since Cody talked so harsh...“ Hardcase said and Jesse agreed.  
„Yeah...quite scary“ They looked at Ben.  
„You didn‘t understood a word, am I right?“ Jesse asked and Ben nodded.   
„Maybe better. And maybe better we don‘t cross Codys way today or he will shoot us...“   
„What did he said?“ Ben hold up his notepad. He really wanted to know and the Brothers looked at each other.  
„Well...he made Clear that nobody here is allowed to speak badly about you. He got so angry because our Uncle called you a Cat-Whore...“   
„How comes he even know you are from the cat?“   
Ben shrugged and put his notepad away again.   
„Better we try to avoid Cody now until he calmed down.“ Hardcase said and looked at Ben.  
„Wanna come in and we play a few Videogames?“   
But Ben shook his head, making a gesture that he would lay down for a while and take a nap.  
„Sure Man, suit yourself.“ Jesse laughed and pushed past his little brother and into his room.  
„I play with you Casey.“   
They both went into Hardcase‘s Room and Ben walked down the floor to Codys room.   
Of course that Man, Robert, knew that Ben was a whore, he was one of his costumers. Ben thought about telling Cody, but on the other hand, it shouldn‘t come as a surprise that this Man was one of his costumers. He had seen a lot of rich guys in the cat, why shouldn‘t a few of them be part of Codys Family?  
Bens hand run over his collar. His favorite Master was probably, in one way or the other a relative of Cody.   
His master had looked so much like the pretty young man, who let him stay in his house.   
He never knew his masters real name, since he wasn‘t even allowed to call him by that, so his master Never told him. He was just simply „The master“ for Ben and that was enough for him, for a long time. 

Ben went to Codys Room and lay down there on the couch to take a nap. Or at least, he tried it.   
He was a bit worried, one of the Family Members could get in, so he just lay there, hoping to get at least a bit tired.

Meanwhile Cody was in his office alone. Rex wasn‘t there, he ordered the blonde one to leave him alone until he calmed down. Cody knew, he was in rage and that he would say something bad to Rex now and that he would regret it as soon as the words would leave his mouth, so he better kept his brothers all at distance for a while.  
Somebody knocked at his door.  
„WHAT?!?!“ Cody yelled and a bit scared the Maid Elena walked in.  
„I‘m Sorry Sir...“ she said and he sighed loud.  
„No, I‘m sorry...What is it Elena?“   
„Er...this was on the floor right infront of your Door Sir...“ She came closer and laid a flash-drive on his desk.  
„What? A flash-drive?“   
„Maybe Rex dropped it Sir, I don‘t know.“ Elena said and Cody nodded.  
„Thank you Elena.“   
The Maid bowed and left the room again.  
Cody turned the flash-drive between his fingers. He never saw that thing before. It was defenetly not Rex‘s.   
Curious what might be on that thing he put it in his private Laptop, he always had in his office. He would never put that thing in the Main computer. He wouldn‘t risk a virus in his main system, but his own Laptop was nearly 8 Years old, should there be a virus, he would sacrifice his laptop for the savety of his dark organisation.   
The flash-drive was completely full he realised directly. Full of pictures and one Video.   
He clicked on the first picture.   
It showed a young, pretty man with auburn hair that touched his shoulders. He knelt on the floor, wearing a black butterfly mask, some silver chains all over his body and just some really short black Pants and Stockings. With a seductive look on his face, he looked at the camera.   
Cody was confused at first and clicked through the rest of the pictures slowly. They all showed that pretty guy in different poses, outfits and also different hairstyles, so it seemed all these pictures were taken over a longer period of time.   
The mans hair got longer and all of the sudden the next picture showed him with shorter hair and that was when it hit Cody.   
„Is that….Ben?!“   
It was hard for him to believe it, but now that he recognised him, he saw it more clearly. The light blue eyes, the soft auburn hair, the pale skin, it really was Ben, as he was younger.   
„Who took these pictures...how did they endet up here...“ Now he was a bit nervous to click on the video. He really didn‘t wanted to see a cellphone made Sextape of Ben right now, but he clicked on it anyways. Should it be a sextape, he would stop it again and burn the Flash-drive, his Laptop and maybe his eyes.   
The video started and all Cody saw at first was a black screen, before a light flashed up. The Person who made the video turned on a light and Cody recognized the room as one of the Golden Cat Bedrooms.   
Ben was already there, sitting on the red bed, wearing no mask this time, but all the silver chains were around his body, which shined softly in the light.  
Ben started to smile.  
„Master. You are finally back.“ he said happy.  
Cody swallowed hard and could feel his heart beating faster. That was the very first time, he heard Ben talk and that man had a beautiful voice.   
„I missed you.“   
„I missed you too, my dear.“ the person said and Cody got pale. That was his Fathers voice.   
„That can‘t be…“ he mumbled and watched how the Person came closer to Ben and run his hand over his cheek and his beard. Ben snuggled into the touch.  
„My sweet pretty boy. I have a present for you.“   
„What is it master?“ Ben asked curious.  
„Turn around, face the mirror and I show you.“   
Ben did as he was told and in the mirror, Cody could see the Man who hold the phone and took the video. It really was his father! Cody sat there in shock, staring at the screen, not able to close the video and kept watching.   
„Hold the Phone my dear, I wanna film this.“ His father gave Ben the phone, who was holding it carefully, pointing it at the mirror to film his reflection.  
Jango pulled something out from his pocket. It was Bens collar and he lay it around the brunettes Neck, closing it with a little click.   
„It suits you my dear.“ Jango ran his hands over Bens Body, who smiled over his shoulder up to him.  
„You will keep it on until I will return.“   
„But where are you going?“ Ben asked and got a kiss on the forehead.  
„Bussiness is calling me and I have six sons to take care off, even though they are adults.“ His hand run over Bens chest.  
„Be sure I will be back.“ Jango looked at the mirror and took the phone out of Bens hands.  
„Oh look how pretty you are with that collar. Like a cute little puppy. Are you my Puppy?“   
„Of course Master.“ Ben sank down on all four and started to bark, what made Jango laugh.  
„You are adorable. My sweet Ben.“   
The video was over and Cody sat there and looked like somebody shot all of his brothers right infront of him.  
He was shocked and also angry.  
„This little….BITCH!!“ He slammed his fist on the desk.   
„He knew it!! He knew it the whole time and said nothing!!“   
He didn‘t even tried to calm down and prepared something, to confront Ben later.

Ben didn‘t even realised that he really fell asleep on the couch, but woke up as soon as he heard a door slamming again. This time he didn‘t fell off, only looked Sleepy at Cody, who was standing right infront of him, looking really really angry.   
„Explain THIS!!“ he said and threw papers in Bens Face, who needed a moment to wake up completely and then sat up.   
Confused he grabbed the pictures and looked at them. They showed him. As he was younger, still working in the cat.   
Cody had printed the pictures and also Screenshots from the video, where his father was to see.   
He looked up at Codys angry face.  
„Why didn‘t you told me, that you were my FATHERS BITCH!??!?“ he yelled at Bens face, who turned Pale and stared at the pictures again.   
He had no idea, his former Master was Codys late Father.   
„EXPLAIN YOURSELF!!!!“   
Ben flinched at Cody yelled at him again and pulled out his notepad, which Cody took away and threw it in the corner of the room.  
„TALK ALREADY!!! I KNOW YOU CAN!!! I HEARD YOU TALKING!!!“ Cody was angry and mostly disappointed that he didn‘t even reacted to Bens tears that formed in his eyes.   
„You secudes my father...and now, you did the same to me!“ Cody growled low, his body started to shake.   
„Is that your speciality? Taking on Rich guys?“   
Ben shook his head and threw the pictures to the ground. He couldn‘t dare looking at them anymore.   
Cody tried to calm down a bit.   
„Did…did you know that your Master was My Father? Did you know it was Jango Fett?“   
Ben looked him dead in the eyes and shook his head. He really had no idea, but that of course would explain why Cody looked so much like his former Master, just younger and also way prettier.   
Cody breathed in deeply, sighed loud and sank down on the couch, next to Ben, who moved away.   
A while they sat there, saying nothing. 

„I‘m Sorry...“ Cody sighed loud again and looked at Ben, who sat at the other End of the couch.  
„I shouldn‘t have yelled at you...I was...just so shocked about all this...Father never told us that he went into the cat...“ he looked at Ben.  
„To think that my father paid for you...used you and…“ He burried his face in his hands and could hear how Ben got up. He thought the man left him alone, but after a few Moments, he felt Bens hand on his shoulder.  
He looked up. Ben hold his notepad in his hand again.  
„He never slept with me. He paid for me for hours to save me from brutal Costumers.“   
„What? He never...“ Cody looked at Ben, who wrote another message.  
„He said he would never cheat on his wife, even though he said she is long gone. He called me Pretty and all that, so I would feel better and I did. It felt good to be with him.“ Ben showed Cody his healthy arm. Showed him the scars from deep cuts.  
„So this wasn‘t your first try to kill yourself?“ Cody asked and Ben shook his head, lifting up his hand and showing him three fingers.   
„Your THIRD attempt?!“   
Ben nodded and writting again.  
„Your father saved my life the last time. He visited me as often as he could...He wanted to father me. He felt sorry for me and my bad existenz. Sometimes he just came to talk with me, about you and your Brothers...although...that was the time I started with drugs and Alcohol, so I can‘t remember what he told me exactly. He was talking and I laid next to him or in his arms and listened.“   
Ben laid his healthy hand on Codys, after writting one last Message.  
„He was a wonderful person.“   
„But why couldn‘t he simply free you? You could have stayed here way earlier...you...I...He never told me about you...Why...This all confuses me so much!“ Cody burried his face in his hands again and Ben looked at him.   
He didn‘t wanted to see Cody so sad. He grabbed the dark haired Mans Hands pulled them away from his face and pulled Cody closer, like he had done as Ben felt bad the day before.   
He hugged Cody, hold him close to his body in the same protective way and run his bandaged Hand through his dark curly hair.   
Cody sobbed softly wrapping his arms around Ben as well and hold onto him.   
„I‘m sorry...“ He sobbed. He had no idea what he was sorry for, but he felt it was the right thing to say.   
Ben simply run his hand through his hair again.  
„I heard you talk in the video, my father made…“ Cody said, his face very close to Bens Neck.   
„As he gave you that Collar...You have such a beautiful voice...“   
Ben shivered a bit as he felt Codys breath against his neck and he got goose bumps all over his body.   
Cody looked up to him, with a smile.  
„Everything on you is beautiful...“ He giggled a bit, as Bens Cheeks turned soft pink.   
As often, he tilted his head a bit, before writting again.  
„A few Minutes ago, you were yelling at me…calling me a bitch and now you flirt with me?“   
„I‘m sorry...I...I shouldn‘t have said that...“ Cody moved away from him. Ben wasn‘t angry at him or anything. He knew Cody was Angry, finding out what his father had done, what Ben had done.   
He hold the Notepad under Codys nose again.  
„Your Family seems to stress you out alot. Is that why your Mood changes so fast?“   
„Maybe...I don‘t even know where these pictures come from...Elena found a flash-Drive by my Office Door…and...God...“ He leaned his head over the backrest and closed his eyes.   
„I hate this family...One of them must have had the Flash-drive…“   
Ben leaned against Cody, his head on his shoulder.   
The dark haired one looked at the smaller Man.  
„Aren‘t you Angry with me? I yelled at you and called you a bitch...“   
Ben shook his head. He liked Cody, he could understand his anger. He snuggled a little closer to the strong man, who wrapped his arm around him.   
„Well...Dad maybe didn‘t let you out of the cat...but I guess I can be lucky that he treated to well...“ Cody mumbled and run his fingers through Bens hair.  
„Hard to believe that he was the most feared Person in this entire City, or?“   
Ben didn‘t changed his position and wrote something again.  
„How did he died?“   
Cody sighed again and looked at Ben.  
„He got….shot...we still don‘t know who did it, but he got shot in the head and the chest a couple of times...in broad daylight as well...“ Cody looked at Ben who snuggled against him, looking sad.   
„We think it was a rival gang or maybe even a cop...but nobody told us. So we have no idea.“   
Cody got up and walked to his wardrobe. Ben watched him and already missed the warmth of his body, as Cody came back really fast, a bottle of Whiskey in his hand, which was hidden in his Wardrobe.   
He opened the bottle and took a sip of it. He shudders a bit and ofered the Bottle to Ben, who took it.  
„Careful, its strong and...“ He didn‘t finished as Ben gulped down nearly half of the brown alcohol in one go.   
„What the…are you okay?“   
The brunette grinned and nodded at him, giving him the bottle back. Cody just stared at him. The alcohol seemed not to bother Ben in the slightest.   
„Well...I like a man who can drink.“ Cody joked and took a deep Sip this time.   
„Normally I don‘t drink in the middle of the day, but I need this now...“   
„No need to justify this now.“ Ben wrote and his handwritting was clean as always.   
„It was quite a shock for you, to discover that all now.“   
„Sure, but…“ Cody sighed again and took another sip, while Ben wrote something again.   
„You said I seduced you.“ He hold the Notepad in Codys way, who nearly chocked on the drink.   
„Oh that...I...well...that...“ Shit, now Cody felt like he was stuck in a corner. Sure he liked Ben, he was a beautiful and really nice guy, but was it right to say that Ben seduced him? He wasn‘t sure. He watched the brunette as he wrote another Note.  
„Do you want me?“   
„Want you? What do you mean?“   
Ben rolled his eyes, while smiling. He pointed at himself, then at Cody and then at the bed, making a handmovement that clearly meant having sex.   
Cody blushed and looked at him surprised.  
„Well...is that what you want too?“ he asked, admiting with that Question that he wants him.  
Ben sat there for a moment, before Cody pulled him closer and on his lap.   
He wrapped his arms around the smaller Mans Waist and smiled at him.  
„You don‘t need to do anything that you don‘t want, you know.“   
Ben nodded. He knew that. He knew he could get up and Cody would not force him to do anything, but he didn‘t wanted to go, didn‘t wanted to leave that beautiful man now.   
His healthy hand run up to Codys face, stroking him over the Cheek and up into his hair. Cody closed his eyes, enjoying the soft touch. It felt so good to be touched in such a soft way.   
Ben watched Codys reaction to this simple gesture and he could feel his heart starting to beat faster. What was going on here? Was he feeling something for Cody? Ben pulled his hand away and shook his head. He shouldn‘t do that. His insecuritys kicked in again and he wanted to go and hide. Cody deserved better. Somebody who was way better than he was, since he had and was nothing. He was about to get up, as Cody hold him back and pulled him closer.   
Bens heart skipped a beat as he was in Codys arms again and the soft lips of the other Man touched his in a soft, lovely little kiss. Nobody ever kissed him on the lips, but Ben had to admit, it felt good and made his heart now pound harder and louder in his chest. He had no idea what to do with his hands, so he laid them on Codys Shoulders.   
Cody was so reliefed that Ben didn‘t pulled away directly and he was happy to feel him kissing him back. Bens beard was softly tickling Codys face, what made him smile into the kiss and as Ben laid his Hands on his shoulders, he pulled him even closer, deepening the kiss a bit more. Ben sat on his lap again and his hands wrapped around Codys Neck.  
It was an incredible feeling for him.   
As the Kiss broke, they were both a bit breathless and looked into each others eyes.   
Even if Ben was able to speak, he wouldn‘t know what to say now. Cody smiled at him, kissing him again, but short this time.   
„Stay with me, Ben.“ He whispered against his lips.  
„Please...stay...“   
A wide, happy smile appeared on Bens face before he Nodded. Cody smiled as well and they kissed softly again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats what Cody Said in Mado'a:  
> None of you, will EVER get ANYTHING! This was about father and the family business! I can handle critique about the things I do, but as soon as any of you Sons of BITCHES dare to insult my guest, you will have a problem with me! Ben is our Friend and Guest! Another BAD Word and blood will flow! I have no problem creating a massacre in my own house! I hope your Tiny Shitty Brains understand!! AM I CLEAR?!?!?!?
> 
> And he repeated "Am I clear" Again^^


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cody couldn‘t remember falling asleep. But as he opened his eyes, they felt heavy and tired. He looked around for a moment. He was on his couch, in his bedroom, the black blanket covered his body and there was a weight on him.  
As he lifted the blanket a bit, all he saw was an auburn head of hair. Ben was laying on his chest. Sleeping peacefully, one arm Wrapped around him.   
Cody smiled, run his hand through the soft hair and Ben made soft purring noises. He shifted a bit and his hand moved under Codys Shirt, stroking softly over his stomach.   
Cody simply watched him, running his hand through his hair and didn‘t dared to move even an inch.   
They seemed to slept for a while already, somebody brought them lunch which was cold and the sun was sinking already.   
In a few hours, Cody would have to sit at his desk again.  
He sighed and woke Ben up now.  
„Hey my dear, wake up.“   
Ben made soft noises in his Sleep and turned a bit, before he opened his big blue eyes and looked up to Cody. He smiled a bit drowsy and sat up with a yawn.   
„Did you sleep well on me?“ Cody asked and got a nod and then a soft kiss on his cheek. He smiled and pulled Ben closer for a real kiss.   
„Who can kiss better? Me or my father?“ he teased and Ben smiled wide, pointing at Cody.   
„I knew it.“   
They ignored the cold lunch and left the room, holding hands. More Cody was pulling Ben with him, holding his healthy hand.  
„I think its about time to get you free from that collar, don‘t you think?“ he asked and Ben nodded a   
bit.  
„Maybe we can find it in Fathers Bedroom somewhere.“ 

Before they could even reach the room a person stopped them.   
„Where are you going, Codes?“ the young man asked with a spiteful tone in his voice. He was a bit older looking than Cody, with slight curls in his hair.  
„Boba, what do you want?“ Cody asked him and Boba simply smiled.  
„Don‘t you wanna tell me, where you are going with that Whore? Going to have fun with him? I thought you wanna prove us that you are worthy of Uncle Jangos Empire.“   
„That it is MINE was Fathers Wish!“ Cody said harsh.   
„It was in his testament and you, my dear Cousin, will never take it away from me. Even if you would Manage to kill me, you wouldn‘t get it. If I die, Rex will get it and so on. Father always cared more for his Sons than his Nephews who never showed up and when they did, made Casey cry.“   
„Oh. Are you still angry that I locked that Crybaby in a dark closet after I told him there is a monster in it?“ Boba asked with a laugh.  
„He needed Therapie for almost ten years because of that!“ Cody growled, pulling Ben closer, because Boba was looking at him now.  
„Don‘t even think about pulling him into all of this!“ Cody eyed his Cousin, who smirked dirty, came closer and laid his hand on Bens Butt, who showed absolutely no reaction, but Cody saw how his eyes changed, getting kinda dull, by that simple but very inappropriate touch.   
„Why don‘t you share him, Codes? I mean he should be used to all this.“ Boba laughed and looked at Ben.  
„What is? Am I right? You are used to get used by more than one guy right?“   
„Boba stop!“   
„Don‘t you wanna tell me, Ben?“ Boba asked, still teasing him and ignoring Cody.  
„Don‘t tell me you don‘t like it. I bet you are a little beast in Bed, liking it to take more than one guy into your slutty holes and...“   
„I SAID STOP!!“ Cody grabbed Boba by his arm and pushed him hard against the wall. He looked up to his older Cousin, who was a bit taller than he was.  
„Don‘t EVER Touch him, you understand me!? He is NOT a toy to be used!! So FUCK OFF!!“   
„Or what?“ Boba grinned down at him.  
„Isn‘t it what you wanna do? Touch him? Feel him? USE him?!“   
Cody growled in Anger and Ben pulled on his arm, a silent plea that they should go and Cody nodded at him, while twisting Bobas Arm. The older man hissed in Pain.  
„Touch him again and I will break your Arm! And don‘t compare me with yourself!! I don‘t wanna USE him as you might would!“   
Cody let go of his Cousins Arm and wrapped his arm around Ben.  
„Lets go, that ASSHOLE hopefully learned his lesson now!“   
He walked away with Ben, who snuggled against Codys Side.  
„Please don‘t listen to Boba, I would never do anything you don‘t want.“   
Ben nodded, still snuggled against Codys warm Body. He knew that already. Cody was different...Better than any other guy before. He also kinda wondered how Cody would be in Bed. Would he be nice to him or rough like all the other men he had before?   
Sex was never something he could enjoy so maybe this would be different, if Cody really wanted it to begin with.   
„Is something wrong?“ Codys Question brought Ben back out of his head and he looked up.  
„You had your deep thinking face on.“ Cody laughed and kissed Ben on the hair.  
The brunette pulled his notepad out for a simple Question.  
„What exactly is this now between us?“ he asked and Cody looked at him a bit confused before Ben added another Question.  
„Are we Boyfriends now?“   
Cody blushed a bit, but smiled.  
„I would love to be your Boyfriend.“ He then said and now Ben blushed really dark red.   
With shaking hands he wrote again.  
„I never had a boyfriend before...“   
„Don‘t worry, we will take it slow and easy.“   
Ben nodded and followed Cody to his late Fathers Bedroom. 

Jangos Bedroom was a large, dark looking room with a giant Bed and many Bookshelfs along the walls.   
Ben looked around and his eyes got stuck on a giant painting above a dressing table. It was a painting of Jango himself and next to him, sitting on a chair was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, holding a baby in her arms.   
Cody followed his look and smiled.  
„Thats my mother.“ he said and looked at the painting.   
„And the baby in her arms...thats me...“   
Ben smiled and wrote on his notepad.  
„You were a cute baby. And she is really really beautiful.“   
„Thanks. And yeah she was wonderful. An Angel...Deeply in love with a criminal like father...“   
„Where is she?“ Ben wanted to know and Cody looked away from the painting.  
„She died in the hospital...after giving birth to Casey...“ Cody sighed sad and sat down on the bed.  
„She knew she would die and she had the option of a late abortion...but she really wanted him to live...She wanted to give birth to her sixth child...with her last few breaths...she named him...kissed his little head and said goodbye to us all...“ Tears were forming in Codys Eyes.   
Ben sat down next to him.  
„Was your father Angry that Casey caused his Wifes death?“ he wrote and Cody shook his head.  
„No...he wasn‘t. It was not Caseys fault and he loved him as much as he loved us all.“ Cody laughed shortly.  
„But Dad was a bit overstrained with taking care of his Empire and six boys at the same time. Our Nannys were trying to help but Casey and Jesse were trouble makers from the start and Boil was biting everything he could get into his tiny hands.“   
Ben smiled while thinking about that. It was hard to imagine the six Brothers as children.  
„Did you cause Trouble as well?“ He wrote his next question and Cody laughed.  
„Oh yes. I was always armed with Crayons. Painting with them on everything...while I wasn‘t eating them...“   
„You ate Crayons?“   
„Its just Wax, they are not toxic.“ Cody laughed.   
„I always had colorful teeth because of that.“   
Ben smiled and looked at the Painting again. Jango looked different on it, than he remembered him, but not less impressive. He always thought the man had a very strong aura around him.   
Cody got up again.   
„Well...we are not here so I can drown in old Memories, we wanna find the key to your Collar…“ The looked around in thoughts.  
„Where could it be…“   
Ben had his own ideas and crawled under the bed.  
„Yeah...Good idea...I look at the shelfs...“ Cody went to the bookshelfs to look there. 

The bookshelfs had no secrets for Cody to find, just books and even more books.  
„Did you found anything?“ He asked as Ben crawled back from under the bed, the hair, beard and Shirt full of dust, but a small box in his hands.   
He sat down on the floor, Cody next to him and they opened it.  
Inside they found a butterfly Mask, pretty silver chains you could attach to Arms and Legs and also a necklace with a key on it.  
„That must be what we were looking for.“ Cody said and grabbed the little key, who had the same Pattern as Bens Collar. He looked at the Brunette.  
„Do you even wanna get rid of that Collar?“ He asked.  
„I mean, it was a present from my Late father.“   
Ben took his Notepad out and Cody waited patiently, playing around with the key between his fingers.  
„He said, I should wear it, until he returns. But he will never return to me and I need to move on, like we all need to do. I think he would forgive us both, if we remove it now.“   
Cody nodded and came a bit closer.  
„Shall I do it?“   
Ben nodded and heard then a little click in the back of his neck. He could feel how the collar slipped from his neck and fell to the floor infront of him. He run his hand over his neck. It was weird to feel his skin there again, but he also felt a bit more free, now that this metalring around his neck was gone.   
„Does it feel good to be free?“ Cody asked, watching Ben who still run his hand over his neck, before he nodded.  
Cody took the Collar to put it inside the box.  
„Quite heavy...how long was that thing around your neck?“   
Ben lifted his hand showing four fingers.   
„Four Years? Well...that thing is good quality...no rust or anything...“ Cody looked at it, before placing it with the key into the box and closed it again.   
„Now you are really free.“   
Ben smiled at him, still running his hand over his neck. It felt so weird without the collar.   
Cody leaned closer, placing a soft kiss on Bens Neck. His skin smelled a bit like metal, but it was okay. Cody knew worse than that. He inhaled Bens scent and grinned, seeing the brunette man Blush.   
„Do you like that?“ He asked and the brunette nodded softly, getting another kiss against the neck.  
„You know, we could do more nice stuff together.“   
Cody got up from the floor and hold his hand out.  
„But not in Dads Bedroom. Come up, I think your First therapie Lesson will start soon.“   
Ben smiled and took Codys hand, before they left Jangos Bedroom. 

While Ben had his Therapie, Cody was back at his office, explaining the found of the Flash-drive with his brothers.   
„Does any of you have an idea, where this thing could have come from?“ Cody asked and everybody shook his head.  
„Never saw that before and why should we have such pictures of Ben?“ Boil said and crossed his arms.  
„One of our Guests here must have put it there.“ Jesse assumed.  
„But what was the intention behind it?“   
„I guess to make Cody Angry, sad or anything else.“ Rex assumed.   
„At least, it was to hurt him and it kinda worked, right?“   
Cody sighed and nodded.  
„I said a few not very nice things to Ben...but Thankfully he forgave me already again.“   
„Because he really likes you.“ Wolffe said and the others nodded.  
„I don‘t even know why he likes me that much...“ Cody admited and smiled a bit.  
„But I like him as well...Oh and Be careful around Boba, he is trying weird stuff again.“   
„What kind of weird Stuff?“ Rex wanted to know.  
„You know our uncles Want him to take over all this...I‘m worried...“   
„Don‘t worry Cody, we will keep an Eye on him.“ Wolffe said with an Evil Grin.   
„Yeah thanks...“   
„Oh and I have more news for you guys...“ Rex said and sighed.  
„I had a phonecall an hour ago, guess who wanna ALSO come to our House the next few Days?“   
„Anakin and Ahsoka?“ Hardcase guessed or better hoped. Anakin and Ahsoka were good friends of them and always cheered the brothers up. But since Anakin had a girlfriend Ahsoka was in College, it got pretty rare to see them.   
„Sadly no.“ Rex said.  
„But I got a message from Ahsoka, that she finished her first year in College as the best of her year.“   
„Thats really good news.“ Cody said with a smile.  
„But who is our new guest?“   
„Well...guests. Our Grandparents are coming over.“   
„Fathers side or Moms side?“ Cody wanted to know.  
„Dads Father. He can finally leave the hospital and wants to visit us for a few days.“ Rex explained.   
„He and granny Sarah will help us to clear this family drama.“   
„You think?“ Boil was not convinced but Rex grinned.  
„You know Granny was always at our side. She loves us.“  
„Do you think they knew that Dad was visiting Ben in in the golden Cat?“ Hardcase asked but they all shook their heads.  
„I don‘t think so.“ Jesse said.  
„And even if they knew it, what could they do against it? And why doing anything now? Ben is a cutie, they will love him.“   
„And we have to inform Ben about it as well.“ Cody said and got up.  
„He needs to be prepared...“  
Before he could go, Rex grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back into his seat.  
„Before you even think about doing anything like that Codes, there is work for you to do.“

It took Cody nearly three hours to get out of his office and back to Ben, who had already finished this therapie session for the day and was back in Codys room.  
The Therapist was able to understand sign language, which made things easier in one way, but harder in the other. Ben had to tell him so much about his past in the Cat, all parts he wanted to forget. Most of all, he remembered his mother, who left him alone years ago. The therapist had also asked him about his father, a question, Ben couldn‘t answer, even if he wanted. He had no idea who his father was, his mother didn‘t even had an idea what his name was.  
She always told him, he was „An asshole who thought he could stand aboth the rules and Fucked me from behind without a condom“. What a glorious story about the question how he was made.  
Ben was now laying on Codys bed, the face half burried in a pillow and tried to ignore the upcoming memories of his past.  
Therapie didn‘t seemed like such a good idea anymore to him, but he had to go through that now. If that was the price he had to pay to become a bit more normal, he would do it.   
The room was dark, since it was already pretty late, he had missed dinner and the cold lunch from the afternoon was already removed, so there was nothing to eat for him right now and getting up and looking for the kitchen, only to run into one of the brothers relatives was not an option for him. He would try to sleep and would eat a bit more the next morning at breatfast, he decided, as the door opened and somebody came in.  
Ben didn‘t even needed to lift his head to know it was Cody. Weirdly he could recognize him, just by the way he walked.   
Cody sat down on the bed and run his hand softly through Bens hair.  
„Hey there...how was the session?“   
Ben made a handmovement, showing it was not good but not bad either.  
„Its not easy, I know, but I‘m sure it will help you.“ he said, turning on the little lamp at the nighttable.   
Ben looked up into Codys smiling face.  
„Elena said you missed dinner.“ He said and now the brunette realised the plate Cody was carrying.  
„I brought you something to eat.“   
The plate was full with triangular sandwiches. Ben sat up and Cody put the plate on his lap.   
Cody watched him, while he ate and smiled. Something so simple like eating a Sandwich was so adorable on this man. Cody could hardly believe that this man was Older than him. Ben seemed so innocent but also so uninformed about the world. He wondered what Ben knew and what not.  
„Ben...did...did Qui-Gon taught you more than just reading and writting?“ he asked and the brunette looked up from his cheese Sandwich.  
„I mean something about the world, science or history?“   
A nod was the answer combined with a smile.  
„So, up for a little quiz? Just because I‘m curious.“   
Again Ben nodded, still smiling and took another bite of his sandwich, pulling out a whole piece of Tomatoe in the process.  
And so, Cody asked him different questions from different topics and Ben answered as good as he could. Soon, Cody realised that Ben, might be innocent but was not as uninformed about the world as he thought.  
„Did Qui-Gon taught you all that?“ Cody asked after Ben answered some questions, with the help of his notepad about the human body.   
„Not in his lessons, but he brought us Kids there books, so we could read and I was very interessted in books.“ Ben wrote and took his last Sandwich.  
„So you like reading? You already found our Library here?“ Cody asked and got a nod as an answer.   
„You are free to read as much as you want there. None of us is that interessted in books, to be honest.“   
Ben looked up from his sandwich and wrote on his notepad.  
„Why not? Books are so interessting, so many different Stories and worlds are waiting in them for you.“   
„I know, but I was never such a fan of reading. I prefer movies to be honest.“ Cody admitted and grinned, getting another note.  
„Well, I never had a TV or anything like that, so I could only read the few Books Qui-Gon left at the Cat for us. And as a kid, there was nothing else I could do, mostly in the evening hours while costumers were there.“   
„And nobody was bothered that there are children in the cat?“ Cody asked and Ben shook his head.  
„They were more bothered that we are not working there, yet.“   
„Wait WHAT?“ Cody looked at him.  
„These guys there….they wanted to have Sex...with Children?“   
Ben nodded.  
„I was molested the first time when I was around six years old.“ he wrote.  
„And your mother did nothing?“   
„She couldn‘t care less about me.“ Ben put the empty plate aside and lay wrote again.  
„And I never understood what was going on. I never understood everything that much.“ Ben looked up at Cody.  
„Do you like and Enjoy sex?“ he asked and Cody looked at him a bit confused about that sudden question.  
„Yeah, I do enjoy it. Its really wonderful and feels really good, but I can understand that you couldn‘t enjoy it...“   
„It never felt good, so No, I don‘t get it. But maybe the bottum isn‘t suppossed to feel good.“ Ben wrote and cuddled a bit to Cody.   
„Oh it can be wonderful for both, if known how to do it. But since they treated you like a toy, I can imagine, that it was more painfull than anything else...“   
Ben looked up to him, not sure how to react to that. He had no idea how that could feel good, but Cody smiled.  
„Maybe one day I can show you.“ he said without thinking much about it and Bens Eyes got wide and his cheek dark red.  
„Only if you want that.“ Cody added fast and regreted it directly to have said anything.  
Ben was quiet and still cuddled against him, looking away from him and Cody was sure, he ruined it now. Maybe he shouldn‘t have said anything about that.  
„Ben...I...I‘m Sorry I shouldn‘t…“ Cody stopped as he felt one of Bens hands wandering over his side and down to his sweatpants.   
He looked down the same time Ben looked up to him. Ben simply smiled really seductively and run his hand over Codys crotch, who gasped a bit, what made Bens smile getting wider.   
„B...Ben what the...“   
Ben run his hand again over his crotch and kissed Cody softly, who returned the kiss again, grabbed Ben by the shoulders and rolled around so the Brunette was underneath him now.  
„So...you wanna play?“ He asked with a grin and Ben, still smiling, nodded softly, running his hands over Codys chest and up this time to his face, stroking over his cheeks and into his hair. Cody purred a bit, before leaning down, kissing Ben deeply.   
It felt good to do that Cody realised. The man had so soft lips and a smooth velvet like tongue. Ben returned the kiss directly, while his hands run through Codys hair, messing it up as much as possible.   
Cody looked at him, after breaking the kiss.  
„Do you really wanna do this? You know I don‘t force you.“   
Ben nodded, showing that he understood what Cody said but also that he wanna do this. The fact that he had a choice for once in his life to say no to something like that, felt good, but he trusted Cody by now enough to know, that he wouldn‘t hurt him, like all the others before.   
„I want you to enjoy it as well.“ Cody said, leaning down over him and started to kiss Bens neck.   
Ben turned his head, to give Cody more space and closed his eyes. It really felt nice.   
But Sadly their little adventure endet there, as somebody knocked at the door.  
„WHAT?!“ Cody yelled a bit annoyed and a maid came into the room. Ben knew her already, it was the older Maid, who admited to be unhappy with serving Cody. Hilda was her name, if he remembered correctly.   
„What is it?“ Cody asked and sat up, while Hilda came closer.  
„Sorry to interrupt you Sir, but your Uncle Robert wants a talk with you in the fireplace room.“   
„Why?“   
„He didn‘t said why, only that he wanted to talk with you...alone!“ Hildas grey eyes were fixed on Ben, who sat up as well.   
Cody sighed loud, gave Ben another deep kiss and looked at him.  
„I‘m sorry...we will have our night together another time, okay?“   
Ben nodded and smiled, kissing Cody softly again, while Hilda was watching with an Angry face.  
„Sir, your Uncle is Waiting!“   
„Yeah yeah I‘m coming.“ Cody got up and left the room, while Hilda looked at Ben in a disgusted way.  
„Stop seducing the master you filthy slut! Don‘t think I wouldn‘t see what you are doing!“   
Ben tilted his head. He had no idea what she was talking about.  
„You wanna seduce him, to be part of this rich family, but even though I HATE this job, since Master Jango died, I will NOT Allow a slut like you being in charge here!!“ She turned around and left the room, leaving Ben behind who was still confused about her action and then lay down on the bed.   
His lips and his neck were softly prickling and he couldn‘t stop smiling.   
Ben was sure, he was in love.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As Cody reached the room, his uncle was sitting in one of the red armchairs, a glas of whiskey in his hand and waited for him.  
„Finally.“ He said a bit pissed.  
„Was Hilda eating her dinner before she reached you, boy?!“   
„Nice to see you as well.“ Cody mumbled and sat down in the free chair.  
„And whats with your hair?“ Robert asked and Cody run his hand through his messy hair.   
„Ignore it and tell me what you want!“   
Robert took a sip of his whiskey and looked at Cody.  
„I still think you are not able to do this job.“ He started.  
„Its not that I don‘t trust you, trying your best, but maybe my son Boba is more fitting for this. He studied Managment and I‘m sure he would be able to maximise the efforts here in every market we own.“ He leaned forward giving Cody also a glas of Whiskey while looking him in the eyes.  
„Give up Cody. Its too much stress for you and you are not able to do this right. And also, with more freetime you had more time for that Cat-Whore.“   
„Thats all you wanted to say?“ Cody asked, leading the whiskey to his lips but noticed something in the glas, so he just pretended to drink from it.   
„Uncle, you should know, I‘m not that easy to take down. Its not only because it was Dads wish, but I know my Cousin and he would not hesitate to throw me or my brothers out onto the streets.“ He took another fake sip, noticing how his uncle was watching him closely.  
„And be sure, I‘m more than capable to manage all this here.“   
„What did you do in all the time you own all this so far?“ Robert wanted to know.  
„We eliminated the crimson Gang and we doubled our income on the drug market over the last two Weeks, expanding our theritory there over the entire harbor and even the higher class Part of the city.“   
„Why destroying the crimson Gang?“ Robert asked.  
„Oh, of course you didn‘t heard about that, but these assholes killed one of fathers good friends, Qui-Gon Jinn.“ Cody explained and his uncles Eyes widen.  
„What? Qui-Gon is dead?! Why didn‘t you told us?!“   
„I had no idea it would interesst you.“ Cody said relaxed and leaned back in his armchair.  
„He was not only a friend of your Father, but all of us...Well...Good Job there, I have to admit. But again, what is with that boy from the Cat? Why is he here and what do you plan to do with him?“   
„He is my guest and Friend. He is alone and needs our help, so he will stay here as long as he wants.“   
„Where does he even come from? Where did you found him?!“ Robert wanted to know and now noticed that Cody wasn‘t drinking anything from his whiskey and got up.  
„Its non of your Business! This conversation is over!“   
Cody left the room, still with the glas in his hand.   
Robert was yelling something at him, but he ignored it and went straight to the medical rooms with the glas.   
The doctor was still there, working on something and looked up as Cody entered.  
„Oh good Evening Sir.“ the doctor said.  
„Good evening Doc, I have a request...“ Cody put the full glas on the doctors Desk.  
„Could you check what is in there? I have the feeling thats not just whiskey and ice.“   
The doctor looked at him and then at the glas.  
„Of course I can check that, but it will take a while.“   
„No need to hurry, I will go to bed now anyway.“   
„Of course, good Night Sir.“   
„Good night.“ 

Cody went back to his bedroom. It was dark inside and Ben was already asleep, cuddled into the sheets. Cody undressed to his boxershorts and lay down as well. Ben was facing him, a small smile on his sleeping face and he looked relaxed and also kinda happy. The moon shined in through the window, so Cody could see his face clearly. It made him happy to see that Ben felt so well at his place.  
/He is a bit like Mom…. / He thought, not knowing where this thought came from.   
/An Angel and a criminal…. /   
Cody wondered if Ben would leave if he ever saw him in action. He had killed people before and he was sure, we would have to do it again. Would that Scare Ben away? He hoped not but on the other Hand, Ben had seen and experienced a lot of bad shit as well. Maybe that would bring them a bit closer together.   
He looked at the sleeping man again, who cuddled a bit closer to him and Cody wrapped his arm around him. He should stop worrying so much. At the moment, everything was okay. 

The morning came faster than Cody had hoped and he opened his eyes, still feeling tired. He was alone in Bed and could hear the water running. Seems Ben was in the shower.  
He sat up and stretched a bit, as the Water stopped and a naked Ben came out of the Bathroom, Boxers in his hand.   
He smiled in Codys way, who also smiled and his eyes wandered over Bens slim body. He had gain a bit weight, which was good, he wasn‘t as skinny anymore as he was the first few days. Cody also noticed freckless on the soft white skin, but also a bunch of scars and of course the deep scars on his back from the whip. On the inside of Bens left Leg was a big dark mark. Cody got out of bed and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around him.  
„Morning.“ He mumbled into Bens still wet hair and inhaled the soft smell before he looked down again at him.  
„Whats that at your leg?“ he asked and Ben showed him without any hesitation a black Tattoo on the inside of his thighs. The tattoo looked like the Golden Cats Logo.  
„Oh god...This house is a mess…Time to close its doors forever...“ Cody mumbled, kissing Ben softly at the neck and run his hands over his nacked body.  
„But you are still beautiful.“   
Now Ben Blushed a bit, reaching behind himself to run his hand through Codys hair again. Cody purred a bit and kissed his neck again.  
„I need a shower as well…wait here for me, so we can eat breakfast peacefully with my brothers. We also have to tell you something.“   
Ben nodded and put his boxers on, as Cody let go of him to take a shower. 

Breakfast was as peacefull as normally, since none of their relatives ate with them this morning.   
Cody put his toast on the table and looked at Ben.  
„Well...I told you that I have something to tell you ...Our Grandfather will also be here...he wanna come to our Place this Afternoon.“   
Ben looked a bit worried.  
„Don‘t be scared, he is a nice guy.“ Rex said, half of his toast still in his mouth.  
„Just be polite and smile and everything will be okay.“   
he brunette nodded, still not 100% convinced that it would be that easy. He knew the rest of Codys Family, why would the Grandfather be different?   
„Just relax.“ Casey said and run his hand over Bens shoulder. The brothers all seemed to have noticed that he wasn‘t so much against bodycontact anymore.   
„Grandpa is a nice guy. He is not like the rest of our Family and Granny is an absolute Sweetheart, she will love you and you will love her.“   
Ben wasn‘t convinced but he nodded and even smiled a bit, before reaching for the peanut butter.   
He looked over to Cody, who just smiled at him. The oldest brother was confident that everything would go well with his grandparents at their house.   
Rex was the first who got up from the table, to make sure a bedroom would be prepared for their Grandparents and the rest followed shortly after him.   
Ben had no idea what to do with his spare time, so he went outside into the giant garden.   
A warm summer wind was flowing through his hair and he smiled up into the bright light of the sun.   
Without shoes on, he walked over the gravel way to a big lawn, which was perfectly trimmed and framed with flowers, who even bloom to that time of the year.   
He stepped in the cool gras and walked over it a bit. It felt good under his feet, he really enjoyed it and sat down, feeling it with his hands as well.   
A small spider walked over his fingers and he watched it with a smile. Ben never had a problem with spiders and never feard them or was disgusted. He was way too intrigued by the fact that these Animals had eight legs and could walk on them, without tripping over one or two of them. He saw humans who couldn‘t even handle to walk on two legs, mostly after too much wine and a spider managed to walk on eight of these things.   
He lifted his hand and watched the small creature walking over his fingers. It was kinda cute. But the spider lost interest in him and jumped off of his hand, down on his knees and run back into the high gras around them.   
Ben also got up and walked through the garden again, to look around a bit more. He hadn‘t explored all of it by now, even though he was nearly a month at this place now. 

In the meantime, Cody was walking through the house, looking for Ben, who he hadn‘t seen since the breakfast. He had no idea where the brunette man was.  
„Boil, do you know where Ben is?“ He asked his brother, who quickly turned his cigarette off and threw it out of the window.  
„No...Haven‘t seen him since Breakfast, why?“   
„I thought he might wanna get dressed, when our Grandparents arrive here in less than one hour. Jesse is already at the airport to pick them up and I want them to have a good first impression.“   
„Well I haven‘t seen him, maybe he...“ Boil looked casually out of the window.  
„Oh there he is, he is in the garden, talking or more signing with one of our gardeners.“   
Cody looked out as well. Ben really was outside, sitting on one of the benches, talking to their oldest gardener Plo Koon.   
Plo was a gardener here, since his father, so many years ago bought this house and hired him. He was over the age of retirement, since at least 5 years deaf on both ears and needed really strong glasses to even see anything, but he was a good guy, everybody respected him and Cody already made sure that Plo wouldn‘t lose his room in his house when he finally retired. He would stay here as long as he wanted. Cody knew he came from a really poor family and his father paid him well and that Money he had always send to his family and some of it even to their friend Ahsoka, as she had trouble with money. Plo had strong fatherly feelings for...well for everybody, so it was no surprise that he was out there, being a fatherlike figure for Ben now.   
Cody smiled and walked to the door that led him into the garden. He saw the two talking with their sign language and even though Cody understood nothing at all, it seemed to be something positive. They both were smiling.   
Plo tilted his head all of the sudden and signed something and Ben started to blush, not noticing Cody just yet.   
He moved his hand up to the left side of his face and run his thumb around his eye in the shape of Codys scar.   
Now it was Cody who tilted his head a bit. Was Ben talking about him? Plo doesn‘t seem to get it what Ben said and the brunette now noticed Cody and pointed at him.   
The old Gardener looked at his young boss and moved his thick glasses to see which one of the brothers it was, who came closer. He really couldn‘t tell them apart anymore with his poor eyeside.   
Cody came closer and pointed at his scar to show Plo who he was and the old man nearly jumped as he realised who was there. Sure, he was about to work right now and not sit around with Ben, but Cody couldn‘t be mad.   
„Ben, can you tell him, its okay for him to take a break?“ Cody asked and Ben signed that close to Plos face to calm him down.   
„He is 72 Years old, he is allowed to take it easy.“ Cody said and Ben signed that as well as a young man walked over to them. He was also working in the gardens, Ben had seen him often from the windows and he was kinda a minder for Plo, so that he didn‘t hurt himself at work. The boy was also able to do sign language.  
„Sorry Sir...“ He said a bit out of breath and looked up to Cody.  
„I was just quickly using the restroom.“   
„You don‘t need to apologize for anything.“ Cody said with a smile.  
„Seems Ben was a nice entertainment for our Friend Plo here.“   
Ben also smiled and got up from the bench he was sitting on, while the boy signed, close to Plos face that they could continue to water the plants. Plo nodded and got up as well. He was very agile for a man of his age. He took of his glasses, cleaned them on his shirt and made a clicking sound with his tongue. A sign for the boy to follow him.   
The boy bowed down infront of Cody and followed the old man, while Cody looked over to Ben who was still smiling.  
„Seems you like him.“   
Ben nodded. Yeah he liked Plo, he was a nice old Man.  
„Plo has father feelings for everyone. No matter how shitty life can be, he always has a smile and a hug for everybody.“ He looked at Ben who followed him.  
„Be sure I didn‘t wanted to destroy your nice conversation, but Jesse will be back with our Grandparents soon and Rex already told them about you...so...I thought it would be better if you come in and welcome them with us.“   
Ben looked a bit confused now and pulled his notepad out.  
/ I really need to learn Sign language…/ Cody thought as Ben wrote a question for him.  
„What did Rex told them?“   
„I have NO idea to be honest...he had a smug grin on his face as he told me that they know about you already...I‘m as clueless as you are...“   
„What should I wear?“ Ben asked next and Cody smiled.  
„We will find something nice for you.“   
Cody softly took the notepad out of Bens hand and smiled at him, kissing his forehead.  
„Don‘t worry so much. I see you are worried but there is no reason to be, okay?“   
Ben smiled, a soft blush on his cheek as he nodded. 

Ben was feeling a bit weird, wearing a suit for the very first time in his life, but he had to admit, he looked good in it. He was looking at himself in the mirror, while Cody showed him how to knot a tie. The oldest brother was smiling the whole time as well, seeing how happy Ben looked at himself.  
„See? I told you, you will look pretty.“ He said and stepped a bit away to look at his voiceless Friend.  
„So pretty, so Noble.“   
Ben grinned and moved his hand to his Chin and moved it forward a bit. Cody knew it was sign language again and had just a rough idea what it could meant.   
„Do that again please.“ he said and Ben repeated it again.   
„Does that mean….Thanks?“ Cody guessed and got a nod as an Answer.  
„Really? Interessting gesture. Its Time I learn that.“   
He offered his hand and Ben took it, followed him out of their shared Bedroom and into the lobby.   
Jesse came in, carrying two heavy suitcases and an old couple followed him. Codys Gandfather was looking like an old version of his grandson. Seems all men in the family looked pretty similar. His hair was still full but completely white and he had a nicely trimmed goatee. He wore a noble suit, walked on a cane and looked tired, but his eyes were sharp and full of life.  
Next to him was his wife. Ben had only seen one old woman in his life and that was Lady Ashford, who tried to hide her wrinkles with makeup and her grey hair with dye, but this woman was nothing like that. She had Makeup on, but didn‘t tried to hide anything. She wore her long white hair in a braided ponytail, with a butterfly hairslide at the side of it, had discreet makeup on her face, soft eyeshadow, her rosy cheeks seemed natural and she used a soft pastel pink lipstick on her, still full, lips. She looked pretty and fitter than her husband. Her outfit was pretty, a summer dress with light purple flowers on it and a thin transparent jacket over it.   
A wide smile appeared on her face as she saw Cody and the other brothers and she left her husbands side to hug every boy and kissed their cheeks.  
„Its so wonderful to see you all again.“ She said after she kissed Codys Cheek, who kissed her as well.  
„Its so good to see you as well Granny.“ he said and walked to his grandfather who lifted his free arm to hug Cody.  
„Good to see you Boy. I‘m so Sorry we missed Jangos funeral.“   
„Its okay. You were not feeling well, I understand that.“ Cody said and hugged him softly. He waved Ben to come closer, who came with a little hesitation.  
„Grandpa, thats Ben Kenobi, he is also our Guest and a good friend.“ Cody Explained and Ben bowed down a bit, what made the old man smile.  
„Come here boy.“ He said and as Ben came even closer the older Man hugged him as well.  
„Welcome to this crazy Family.“ He said and laughed as he saw Bens confused face.  
„Call me William, or Will for short and thats the lovely Angel, who agreed to marry me 40 years ago, Sarah.“ He made a gesture to his wife, who laughed and also hugged Ben.   
„Its so nice to meet you, Rexy already told us a bit about you.“ She said and kissed his cheek as well, what made Ben blush a bit. Never before had a woman kissed him.   
„What did Rex told you about him?“ Cody wanted to know and Sarah smiled even wider.  
„That he is your Boyfriend.“   
Now Cody and Ben blushed both.  
„Well...we work on it to be honest...“ Cody took Bens Hand who smiled up to him.  
„But there is no deny that he really likes you.“ William said and pocked Ben softly in the back with his Cane.  
„Don‘t you wanna say something?“   
„Oh, Rex didn‘t told you about that?“ Cody asked and his grandparents looked both a bit confused.  
„Well...Ben was silent for many many years, he can‘t talk anymore....“   
„Really?! Oh you poor Boy.“ Sarah looked a bit worried at Ben, who gave her a smile and a message with his notepad.  
„I‘m working on it, don‘t worry.“   
„What trauma could have happened to you that you refused to speak for years?“ Sarah asked and before Cody could do anything, Ben had a new Message ready.  
„I was threaten to get my tongue cut out if I speak and my Throat slit open if I cry.“   
Sarahs face turned nearly as white as her hair, before she pulled Ben into a hug again.  
„You poor poor boy...“ She kissed his face again and looked up to Cody.  
„Be good to him, boy! He deserves some love.“   
„I am...Be sure I am...“ Cody said and looked at Ben.  
„Right?“   
Ben smiled and nodded, taking Codys Hand again.   
„Excuse me….Can somebody help me?!“ Jesse asked, still dragging the suitcases over the floor.  
„Sure thing.“ Boil took both and Jesse nearly with them and looked at his Grandfather.  
„Come along Gandpa, I show you your room.  
„Thats good...I need some Rest...“ The old Man said and Casey gave him a supporting arm, so it was easier for him to get to his room. Sarah followed soon after. 

After all that Cody went back into his office, Ben followed him sometime later, dressed in normal Clothes again, wearing no shoes or even socks, as he prefered to walk around.   
„Oh, are you bored?“ Cody asked with a smile and moved the Chair away from his desk, making a gesture for Ben to come closer.   
Ben followed that gesture and sat down on Codys Lap, using his computer and a text document to write a note.  
„Your Cousin Boba is following me around, I don‘t feel save so I came to you.“  
„Don‘t worry, he will not harm you, not in my house.“ Cody assured him and pulled him closer, kissing him on the lips.  
„Seems we really are a couple.“ He laughed and Ben Blushed.   
„Would that bother you?“   
The brunette shook his head and leaned against Codys Chest.  
„You know, I would really like to understand you better...You are still a mystery in some cases...“   
The voiceless man looked up, without lifting his head from Codys Chest, who hold him softly.  
„I want to understand you...Understand the way you think and feel...I wanna know the demons that seem to still haunt you, even though you try to hide it...“   
Ben reached for the keyboard again.  
„You don‘t wanna understand, believe me. To understand how I feel, you need to experience 33 years in the golden Cat, need to feel for yourself how it is to be nothing more than a worthless toy, existing only for the pleasure of others. Grow up between Drugs, Alcohol, roughless sometimes violent Sex and without parents or even a mother, who says she loves you. A meaningless life...“ He erased the word life again.  
„Existence. Worthless for the world, born without a name and without a goal in life. I had expected the fate to end as an alcoholic on the streets one day and die alone there, without anyone caring about me. Without anyone shedding a single tear or even remember that I was there.“   
Cody stared at the screen for a couple of minutes, reading every word again and again.   
„You are not worthless.“ He finally said and Ben continued.  
„I thought so, for the most of my life. In the Cat, you don‘t develope self Esteem and even if you try, it will get crushed again really fast. No pride, no Honor, No Self Esteem. You start to feel worthless. You feel like, being there to please others is the only thing you can do, even though you don‘t have to do much. Just be quiet and let that person use you.“ Ben looked at Codys Shocked face and smiled.  
„But I‘m happy for you, that you never had to experience this. You have a home, a family, you have worth.“   
„And so do you.“ Cody whispered softly and nuzzled his face into Bens soft hair.  
„Your Time in the Cat is over. You have a life now. The nightmare is over, you are free.“ He pulled Ben even closer until he rested against Codys bright chest.  
„As I brought you here...I just wanted to help you heal and let you go your own way...but I realized you needed more help than just with these Back wounds...And I realized that I needed you as much as you needed me...“   
Ben looked up to him.  
„Your eyes have changed.“ The younger Man said with a smile.  
„Your eyes were dull and lifeless, almost dead...but now...they shine and you seem to enjoy your life, enjoy being here with us…with me...“   
Ben nodded, his cheeks still soft pink and he couldn‘t stop himself from smiling before hugging Cody softly and giving him a little kiss.   
Loud footsteps from outside were to hear and somebody slammed a fist against the door, which made Cody and Ben flinch a bit.  
„COUSIN!!!“ it was Boba.   
Ben looked a bit paniced.  
„Hide.“ Cody said and Ben saw no other way than to crawl into the leg gap of the big desk. Cody, carefully pulled himself Closer to the desk, to appear busy, making sure he didn‘t hurt Ben in the process.  
„What is it?!“ He asked and Boba entered the room.  
„I think the whore stole something!“ Boba said coming closer.   
„Why do you think Ben would steal something?“   
„Father is missing his golden Rolex! It can only be him who stole it!“   
„And what should he do with a rolex?“ Cody gave his cousin an ice cold look. He copied that look from his father years ago. Jango was good at scaring people just by looking at them and Cody saw how Boba felt uncomfortable.   
„Well...Sell it of course! What else should he do with it!“   
„And you think a man who doesn‘t talk would go out into the city with a golden Rolex with your fathers initials on it and try to sell it without speaking a word?“   
Boba couldn‘t find his voice now and Cody used that silence to move a bit, so Ben could sit savely between his legs and tried not to blush as the brunette run a hand over his inner thights, maybe by accident.   
„Instead of accusing Ben to steal something, you and your Father should maybe look a bit better! I bet the Rolex is here somewhere!“   
„Yeah probably in his room!!“ Boba barked back and Cody sighed annoyed.  
„His room is my Room. He sleeps on the couch in my bedroom and he was with me the whole day! Just look closer and now Leave me alone!! I have Work to do!!“   
Boba bristled with anger, but left eventually.   
„Don‘t feel too smart, Codes! Be sure, this all will be mine soon! And you will die alone on the streets!!“ He barked out and slammed the door shut.   
Cody sighed and relaxed a bit in his position.   
„God I HATE that guy...You okay down there Ben?“ He asked and looked down under the table. Ben sat there with a grin on his face, his arms resting on Codys thighs.   
„You can come out now, he will not come back.“   
But Ben shook his head, running his hands over Codys thighs, also the inside of it, what made the Man sitting there blush a bit.   
„Wh...What are you doing?“   
Ben simply smiled wide and run his hand over Codys thighs again. He knew what he was doing and for the first time in his life, he really wanted to do it for somebody. Cody seemed to know what was going on in his head and blushed dark red, as Bens Hands went higher and to his belt.  
“You...you don’t need to do that, you know...” He said but Ben just looked up and lay a finger against his lips, to signal the younger one to be quiet, while still smiling.   
He had his notepad with him and wrote something, before giving it to Cody.  
“I wanna do this, for you and only you. So relax, I know what I’m doing.”   
“I know that you know what you will do, but…I mean...Why so Suddenly, I...” Cody gasped as Ben run his hand over his crotch after he opened his black jeans. Ben slid a hand into his boxers and grinned. Cody was already getting hard just by that little touch. Seems he really needed this more than he admitted.   
Cody gasped again as he felt Bens cool fingers on his cock. Why was this guy so eager to do this? He really thought Ben would hate any kind of Sexual contact after his years in the cat, but it seems he was wrong about that. And he had to be honest, he really needed it again. It was so long ago that he had Sex or was even able to jack off by himself. Too much trouble since a few weeks for him and...Codys thoughts stopped there as Ben pulled his pants down, just a bit and expose his already hardening cock to him.   
Ben had to admit, he was impressed by the length of Codys member. That was over the average length and was darker in color, like all of his skin. He smiled a bit. It was pretty, but on the other hand, the whole man was pretty.   
Ben run his fingers over the tip and could already feel a few small drops on it. Seems Cody really needed it.   
He run his tongue slowly over the shaft, what made Cody moan and leaning deeper into his chair. He really tasted good. Bens tongue wandered higher, over the head and he pushed the tip of his tongue into the little slit, tasting the salty bitterness of the precum but couldn’t bother about that. He looked up into Codys face. The man had his eyes closed, his mouth slightly open and was moaning low, but sweet. He enjoyed it, what made Ben happy. With a little smile he wrapped his lips around the other mans Cock and let it slide into his mouth. He was trained well for this and had his gag reflex perfectly under controll, so it was no problem for him to swallow down even such a big cock like Codys.   
The younger man moaned louder, his right hand grabbed Bens soft hair, but just hold it, not pushing his head down or pulling on it.   
He looked down and his eyes met the ones of the older man, who was sucking on his cock with a talent and a passion Cody had never experienced before. Ben was so good at this, Cody couldn’t feel his teeth even a single time, he moved his velvet like tongue in a way, he never felt before and his whole mouth was so soft and warm.   
“Oh….Ben….thats...thats so good...” he moaned out loud, caressing the auburn hair, he had his hand in while Ben continued, still looking up to Codys face. He started with swallowing movements and hummed toneless what send soft vibrations from his throat through Codys Member and made him moan even louder.   
“Ben...I...I will...Stop...” He moaned but Ben didn’t stopped, he continued with what he was doing. He wanted to make Cody cum. He wanted him to cum in his mouth. It was a weird thought and Ben had no idea why he wanted it all of the sudden, but he only knew that he wanted to taste more of Cody.   
His tongue run over the tip and he could taste even more precum, could feel and hear that Cody was really close. He was shivering and his breath was a bit faster. Both signs that this would end soon. Codys Finger clenched his hair, he started to pull and push at the same time, as if the younger one wasn’t sure if he wanted to come in Bens Mouth or on his face. Ben was okay with both and let Cody have the lead in this.   
“Ben...I…AWWWWWW!!!” Cody moaned loud, his fingers pulling on the auburn hair as he came in Bens mouth.   
The brunette grinned and swallowed all before licking Codys cock clean and looked up.   
Cody was leaning back in his hair, catching his breath, before he looked down to the other man who still grinned and laid his head on Codys thigh. He looked so innocent again, even with a few drops of cum in his beard.  
“You…wow...” Cody couldn’t form a proper sentence and pulled the man up, wiping the cum away with his thumb.   
“Why did you do that all of the sudden?” he asked now and Ben only shrugged, while smiling.   
Cody got up and closed his pants again, but he was a bit weak on his legs, which were shaking a bit.   
He looked at the brunette and started to smile as well.  
“I wanna return the favor, my dear.” he said and Ben blushed as Cody grabbed his hand.  
“But not here. Lets go to our Bedroom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was there a reason for the "He stole the Rolex" Stuff? NO!  
> Did I just wrote that to have an excuse for Ben being between Cody legs? Heck YEAH!!  
> Do I suck at writting sexual stuff? Oh Kriff yeah! But I try my best^^


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Like two little kids, Cody and Ben sneaked through the house, back to the bedroom in hope to see no one on their way. Cody didn’t wanted to get distracted by anything again.   
They sneaked past a few servants and also Casey, who was sitting in the livingroom again, with headphones on.   
The Rest of Codys Relatives were nowhere to see and they reached the Bedroom and Cody locked the door, but kept the key inside the lock.   
“Its just so nobody can disturb us.” He said with a grin and Ben nodded and smiled. The younger man came closer and wrapped his arms around Bens thin waist and pulled him closer, before softly kissing him.   
Ben kissed back directly, wrapping his arms around Codys Shoulders and run his fingers through the short hair on the back of his head. Cody lifted him up easily and walked closer to the bed this way, before letting himself fall down on it, Ben now ontop of him.   
The brunette looked surprised at first but smiled as Cody laughed, before stealing another kiss from him.   
“Hmmmm your Lips taste so good.” Cody whispered, before rolling them around so he was ontop of Ben.   
“We need a signal for you...” He said then and Ben tilted his head. He had no idea what Cody was talking about.  
“A signal. Something you can do to signal me to stop, if you feel uncomfortable with what I do.” he explained.  
“I don’t wanna hurt you.”   
Ben thought for a moment and then clapped his hands two times.   
“Thats the Signal?” Cody wanted to be sure and the Brunette nodded. It was easy and as long as his hands aren’t tied together, which he would not allow, he would be able to do that.   
Cody smiled and run a hand through Bens soft hair.  
“Thats fine with me. I really want you to feel good.”   
With that the oldest brother leaned down, kissing his way from Bens lips over his cheek and down to his neck. Cody liked the feeling of Bens beard softly prickling on his lips. The man had a really nice and also soft beard. Cody had to admit, normally he was more into shaved guys, but Ben was pretty the way he was and now he was leaning his head to the side, giving the other more space for kisses.   
Ben made a little gasping sound as Codys lips reached his ear and placed a kiss right underneath it. It seems he found a weakspot there. He kissed that spot again, running his tongue over it and listened to Bens soft gasping and watched him squirm a little bit.   
Now he wanted to find more lovely weakspots on the brunette and Cody worked his way down a bit. His Hands wander under Bens shirt, running over his flat stomach and up to his chest, what the brunette allowed him to do with a smile.   
Ben was relaxed, that was good and he doesn’t looked scared, which was also good.  
“Look at me.” Cody whispered softly into his ear.  
“I wanna see your beautiful face...”   
The brunette blushed by that words but looked at Cody, who kissed him again, before pulling Bens shirt off and his own as well.   
Ben sat up now, running his hands over Codys Chest. His Fingertips run over the tattoos and over every Scar on his skin. Cody had a lot of Scars, but so did Ben, who now leaned down, kissing over his Chest, aiming for these scars, even though the younger man wanted to take care of him.   
Cody wrapped his arms around Ben and pulled him closer until he was on his lap again, kissing the smaller man deeply.   
“You really make me hungry for more, Ben...” Cody softly moaned against Bens lips, who blushed a bit, but smiled.   
“And I promised you a blowjob.” The younger man continued.   
“But do you even like that? Not everybody likes that.”   
Ben just shrugged. He never got any kind of Pleasure, so he had no idea if he liked it. Cody understood the Gesture and stroke him with one hand over his back.  
“Would you give it a try?”   
Now the Brunette nodded and laid down on the bed again. Now he was curious, but also nervous. Being so exposed and vulnerable was normally nothing good for him, but Cody was smiling, assuring him that way, that he will not harm him, that Ben could trust him and yes, he trusted that pretty guy.   
Ben lifted his hips up a bit, as Cody pulled on his pants and pulled down the underwear at the same time.   
Now the brunette was naked on the bed, pressing his legs together a bit, face turning dark red.   
Cody sat up to look at him and he was stunned at how beautiful the older one was, even though Ben was really tense right now, as if he was waiting for pain.   
Immediately Cody leaned down to him, running his hand through the auburn hair and kissing his face softly.   
“You are so beautiful, you know that?” He whispers, laying down next to Ben and run his hand softly over his body, to assure him, that he would not hurt him. Cody was fascinated on how fast Ben relaxed again. He really trusted him, which meant a lot for the oldest Brother, who leaned down to kiss him again.  
Ben kissed back and smiled then up to him.  
“I will show you now, how good that will feel.” Cody said and sat down between Bens Legs, spreading them, while stroking over the thighs softly. Bens legs still were really thin. Codys upper arm was thicker than his thighs.   
“You will eat a bit more Cake the next days.” Cody laughed and leaned down to take care of Bens cock. It was still soft, but that wasn’t a problem for him and he took it in his mouth that way.   
Ben gasped loud and bend his hips up a bit.   
Cody smiled, rolling the soft cock in his mouth. He always liked doing that and feeling it harden in his mouth. He also could always fit the full length in this way.   
He lay Bens legs on his shoulders, hold his hips in place and made soft slurping sounds while working on the soft cock that started to harden.   
Ben was gasping and moaning, a hand buried in his own hair, the other in Codys. He was getting harder and Cody had to pull his head back a bit to not choke on it. Bens cock was a nice length, more average, but it had a nice curve and a cute pink tip. Codys tongue wandered over the tip, before he swallowed him down again, could fit him into his mouth completely and started to suck on it, his head bobbing up and down in slow motions, making Ben moan even louder. God that man sounded so sweet but so hot, it turned Cody on and he could feel his own cock harden again, only from this.   
But since Ben wasn’t used to get so much pleasure, this all ended rather quickly and the older man grabbed hard on Codys hair and moaned out loud and there Cody heard it.  
“Awwwww...C...Cody!”   
He was so baffled for a moment to hear his own name, that he nearly chocked on the cum in his mouth. Cody gagged a bit and looked up. Ben was panting a bit, the cheeks a soft shade of pink.   
Cody swallowed hard and sat up, getting closer to Bens face, who didn’t hesitate to kiss him deeply, ignoring the fact that Cody still had a bit of his cum in his mouth.   
Ben could taste the cum in the kiss but couldn’t bother about that. This feeling was so overwhelming for him. The first time in his 33 Years of life, he felt pleasure and Cody gave it to him, was patient with him, caring for him. It was so wonderful that tears were running down Bens face. That he had spoken, he hadn’t even realized.   
Cody pulled him into his arms, into a warm hug, while kissing and then smiled at him.  
“Was that good?” Cody asked, even though he knew the answer already. Ben nodded with a smile, cuddling closer to Cody, resting his face against his warm chest.  
“Ben...you said my name...”   
Ben looked up to the younger man, looking surprised.   
“Yeah, you said my name...while you came...you haven’t realized?”   
The brunette shook his head, but smiled as he saw Codys smile.  
“It sounded so nice. You have a wonderful voice.” Cody run his hand over Bens hair and then down to his cheek.  
“I hope to hear more soon.” 

While Cody and Ben were doing, something, Rex was in the office all by himself, sighing loud.   
“He will not make it far, if he runs away from work and leaves all here for his sexy Secretary to do...I should take a vacation...” he mumbled with a coffee in his hand, as the door opened and two guys came in.  
Fives and Echo, the so called “Terror Twins” entered the office, both looking exhausted and were covered in ash and dirt.  
“What happened to you two?!” Rex asked, looking up to the twins.   
“We...got..attacked..” Echo coughed and sat down. He had a bleeding wound on his leg.  
“Somehow the cops found our storage of drugs at the harbor.”   
“WHAT!??!” Rex got up, but also called for the doctor, to come over.  
“They found it and burned it down, after locking us all inside. Echo and I are the only ones who could escape.” Fives said and thanked for the water bottle Rex gave him.  
“Dogma and Slick didn’t made it...”   
“And Waxer and Tup?” Rex asked a bit worried. Tup was a friend of him and Waxer was Boils boyfriend even though Boil denied that, but Rex had seen him so often sneak out to meet with Waxer, there was no way these two weren’t dating.   
“Tup is working at the noble district right now and Waxer had left the harbor to deliver some of our Drugs to a nightclubs owner. He should be save...” Fives explained and Rex grabbed his cellphone to call both of them, to make sure they were really save.  
“Where is Cody?” Echo asked and Rex laughed after he was sure that Waxer and Tup were save and he had ordered Waxer to come to the mansion and not go back to the harbor.  
“I think he is having fun with his new Boyfriend. I will call him.”   
“Cody has a Boyfriend!?!?!” The terror twins asked synchronous and Rex nodded.   
“Yeah a cute guy, you will see him soon.” He said and looked up as the doctor entered to take care of Echos wound.   
Cody got the call and was soon back into his office and had Ben with him.   
“Whats going on?!” he asked and sat behind his desk, while Ben stayed at the door. Echo and Fives looked at him for a moment, smiled, waved and then turned to Cody to explain what had happened.  
Cody listened carefully but cursed then loud.   
“How could these Bastards find us there!?”   
“No Idea Sir...” Fives said.  
“Maybe someone told the cops but I can’t say for sure...”   
Cody sighed loud and leaned back.  
“Well at least you two are save...Could you see who was leading the cops?”   
“I think I saw inspector Windu there...” Echo said and Cody looked at him confused. He knew Windu, he was the one who caught him as a teenager. The guy was as old as his father was. But Windu was not a bad guy, he would never burn down a whole storage with people inside.   
“And I saw the Chief of him there as well.” Echo continued and he frowned.  
“That Asshole Chief Krell was there as well.”   
“That makes way more Sense...” Rex said as the door opened again and Waxer came in, more than just confused.  
“Errr...Sorry for interrupting, but why should I come over?” He asked and looked at the twins who were still dirty and then he saw Ben next to the door.  
“Oh hi pretty boy.”   
“Waxer focus please!” Cody said and got his attention.  
“Our Harbor Storage is destroyed, Dogma and Slick are dead and you are probably only alive because you had a delivery.”   
Waxer gulped by that informations. Cody had a harsh way to tell his men what the point was.  
“And what now, Boss?” Fives asked, giving Rex flirty eyes.   
Cody thought for a moment.  
“We will leave the harbor for now. They will expect us to go back and sooner or later we will go back there, I will not give up the other storage we have there, but for now, we should keep a really low profile there, to not lose more men.”   
Ben stepped forward and put his notepad on Codys Table.  
“I could go to the harbor and check the situation.”   
Cody looked up at him and shook his head immediately.   
“No! No way, thats too dangerous for you!” He said and Ben pulled a face, adding to the note.  
“Someone could come with me.”   
“And who? The Cops know us all. Ben thats nice that you wanna help, but that really is too dangerous for you...you have no idea about the harbor.” Cody got up and kissed him softly.   
“Still, thanks for the offer. But if you wanna do something for us, could you find Boil and inform him that his lovely, cutsie Boyfriend is here? I’m sure he will be happy.”   
Ben tilted his head and looked at all the new faces. Who was the boyfriend Cody was talking about.  
“The one with the goatee.” Rex said which wasn’t much help since there were two guys with that beard style and Ben pointed at Fives with a tilted head.  
“The other one.” Cody laughed and Ben looked over to Waxer, who was smiling friendly at him, before sitting down next to the terror twins. 

Ben left the office to look for Boil. He had no idea where he was and also had no idea where his room was.  
He wandered around a bit, as he found the Maid Elena and stopped her.  
“What is it, young Sir?” She asked, being clearly younger than he was. Ben tilted his head.  
“Master Cody told us to call you that.” She said with a smile.  
“So what can I do for you?”   
Ben pulled his notepad out again.  
“I’m looking for Boil.”   
“Oh he should be in the fitness room right now. I show you the way.”   
Elena lead Ben down a staircase into the basement, through a corridor and knocked at the only door down there, before she opened it.  
Boil was really in there, punching the shit out of a punching bag, who looked like it was stitched up at least 10 Times.   
“Master.” Elena said and Boil gave the bag one last hard Punch and turned around to them.  
He was sweaty and breathless but looked pleased with his training so far.   
“What is it Elena?” he asked and grabbed a water bottle.  
“Ben was looking for you.” Elena bowed down and left Ben alone with Boil.   
“What is it puppyface?”   
“Cody send me, your Boyfriend is here.” Ben wrote and showed it to Boil, who got a deep red face and looked away.  
“I….I have no boyfriend...I….” He looked at Ben who was smirking.  
“Where is he? At Codys Office?”   
Ben nodded and as soon as he did, Boil rushed out of the room, leaving the brunette behind. 

As Ben reached the office again, it was packed as full as possible in the small room. Codys Uncle Robert was talking loud at him, his grandfather was talking against Robert, Sarah was trying to calm everyone, Roberts Wife was talking against Sarah, Boil sat on Waxers Lap, the Terror Twins were gone, Rex finished his six cup of coffee and Cody was looking like he was about to explode at any second.   
Ben wanted to leave as he heard his name and turned around.  
“It would be Bens Death!!” Sarah said loud to Roberts wife, whos Name Ben forgot the second he heard it.  
“And?! He would die for this family, the biggest honor he will ever have in his useless existence!”   
“How can you talk like that Angelica!?”   
Ah, that was her name, now Ben remembered also that Casey would call her Satanica behind her back.   
Angelica smirked dirty at Sarah.  
“You seem to have no idea what this thing is!”   
“What are you talking about?!” Will wanted to know now and Robert and his wife smirked at first at Cody and Rex, than to their grandparents.  
“Robert, don’t you...” Cody started.  
“This Ben guy is a Golden Cat Whore!” Robert said and Cody gave him a death glare, realizing now that Ben was in the room with them.   
Ben didn’t moved, was kinda shocked about this.  
As Sarah didn’t gave the reaction the evil couple had hoped for Angelica added:   
“He sucked Cocks for Money and...”  
“I know what a Sexworker is.” Sarah said loud and cut her off.   
“But you talk about it like thats the worst in the world!! He might have worked in the Cat, but you two have NO RIGHTS to say something about that! Do you know him?! I guess not! So don’t judge that poor boy because of that.” Sarah looked over to Cody, who looked at her with a thankful smile.  
“Besides, Cody seems to like Ben very very much.” Will added and hit his cane hard on the floor.  
“And who the boys like is part of the Family!”   
“Well spoken Grandpa.” Boil said with a smirk and now Ben dared to come closer.   
Sarah was the first after Cody who noticed him.  
“Oh Ben...you...” She broke up as the brunette hugged her thankfully. It felt so good that someone, besides Cody and his brothers accepted him.   
Sarah wrapped her arms around him and stroke softly over his back.  
“Its okay, Ben. No matter what you once were and where you worked, if you make our dear Cody happy, you are more than welcome here.” she said with a soft smile, what nearly made Ben cry.   
“But I still say he can do that job for us!” Robert said and got Wills Cane against his shinbone.  
“Shut up Robert! We will not send that Boy to the harbor!”   
Ben looked at everybody, wanting to know what was going on.   
Rex sighed loud.  
“Our Dear Uncle thinks its a good idea to send you to the harbor to sneak around, to find out why the cops burnt our Storage down and if our Second one is still intact.” He explained and Ben nodded, a sign he understood.  
“Yeah but thats way too dangerous!” Cody said loud.   
“The harbor is the most Dangerous Area in the entire City! If he get caught there, not even by the cops but by a worker or a drug dealer its over! And I will not risk that!”   
Cody looked at Ben.  
“You are too important for me...I will not risk, getting you killed there.”   
Robert sighed loud.  
“See, thats why I think my son Boba is more fitting for the position as the Boss!” He said and looked at mostly Will, as if he had a saying in this.   
“Boba is not as Emotional as Cody is!”   
“Just because your Son is as cold as dry ice doesn’t mean he is a better leader!” Will said directly and Robert sighed again, this time more annoyed.  
“Eva really spoiled these kids! She...”   
Cody got up now, slamming his fists loud on his desk.  
“Don’t you dare talk bad about our mother!!” He growled and Rex and Boil were at their Feet as well, looking like they were about to punch their uncle.   
“She was the Best mother EVER! Don’t you DARE Talk about her!” Rex said and Waxer, as well stood up.  
“The Lady was a wonderful woman!” he said and everybody except Angelica and Robert agreed with that.   
“So this plan is skipped now! We will not Send Ben to the harbor and...” Cody stopped as Ben put his notepad on his desk again.  
“I will do it!” He had written down there, looking confident and added.  
“I wanna help! I wanna do something!”   
“Ben we can’t let you roam around there.” Rex said calm.  
“And if you get caught?”   
“Well we could disguise him...” Waxer said in a low voice.  
“I know a panderer in the area who owes me a favor. He could have an eye on Ben.”   
Cody was not happy, not at all with that idea and by the look of it, Rex, Sarah and Will weren’t happy as well. But Ben seemed to kinda agree with that idea.  
“We could dress him up like a ‘Night worker’ if you get what I mean.” Waxer continued and Cody pulled a face.  
“You mean dress Ben up like a harbor Slut?!”   
Angelica started to giggle.  
“Not much you need to do there.” She laughed and Sarah slapped her across the face.  
“Shut your Trap, Bitch!!” She yelled and Angelica was shocked but silent.  
“We will dress him up a bit and then your friend shall look after him there.”   
“Yeah...” Cody sighed loud and looked at Ben, who nodded in agreement. He would do that, for Cody.  
“Okay, dress him up, but tell your friend that if something happens, I will kill him personally!” 

Twenty minutes later, Sarah was back at the office, where Cody was still waiting, drinking coffee like it was water.   
“Okay Cody dear, your Boyfriend is ready.” She said and Cody got up to see the result of their disguise.   
He stopped as he saw Ben. The brunette was wearing a short dark red shirt, with a deep neckline, black tight and shiny leather pants and white over knee boots. A necklace with a big tag on it and also earrings.  
“Okay….Whats with the jewelry?” Cody asked and Waxer, who stood next to Ben smirked.  
“There is a camera in the necklace tag, so I can see where he is and there are Microphones in the ear rings. Highest spy technology, Boss.” he grinned and showed Cody on a tablet in his hand, that there, infact was a camera in the necklace. Cody looked at Waxer.  
“Tell me again, why you are a drugdealer and not part of our Spy or Assassination clan?”   
“Because I’m better at dealing and I make the best narco-Cocktails on the market Sir.”   
“If that all ends well, remind me to give you a raise.” Cody smirked and looked at Ben, who got a leather jacket from Sarah, who looked worried.  
“Are you still sure you wanna do that Ben?” Cody asked and the brunette nodded, putting his hands in the pockets of the jacket.  
“There is a knife in your left boot, just in case.” Waxer said and looked at Cody again.  
“I will bring him to the panderer, now.”   
“Yeah….okay...” Cody went to Ben, pulled him close and kissed him.  
“Please be careful...” He whispered against the brunettes lips who nodded, gave him a last kiss and left the mansion together with Waxer.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The ride to the harbor was quiet. Waxer didn’t said a word and had the radio turned off as well, while Ben looked out of the window, seeing how the Area around them got more messed up, dirty and also darker.   
Waxer drove the car into a parking lot and stopped there. Nobody was there and he sighed loud, looking at Ben.  
“Nervous?” he asked and got a nod, while Ben looked out of the window. It was the industrial harbor of the city, a few factories around them and lots of storage buildings and containers.   
The factories produced a lot of dark greenish smoke and Ben had an idea how bad the place must smell without even opening the door or the window of the car.   
“Okay. Listen, the Storage you have to look for have the numbers 7567 and 2224. They are far apart from each other and 7567 is the burnt down one, but that needs to be checked as well. But be careful, The building was on fire, but who knows if its still burning...and if not, whats left of it might be not very stable...”   
Ben nodded and Waxer checked the headphones and the camera on him again.  
“Okay...You will hear me, giving you some minor orders or help you orient yourself, while Eric will look after you, when he arrives...and don’t worry, he will not touch you or do anything bad...if he doesn’t want that Cody rips his guts out.” He patted Bens shoulder.  
“Don’t worry, it will all be okay.”   
Ben nodded again, but flinched hard as somebody knocked against his window.   
Outside was a man in his 50s in a tasteless white suit and at least six big necklaces around his neck. His gray hair was slicked back with a lot of hairgel and he was wearing big purple sunglasses.   
“Hey Wax, is that the new Worker?” he said and Waxer got out of the car, as well as Ben who coughed directly. The smoke here was really bad.  
“Yeah, thats Ben, you know the deal right?” Waxer said and Eric took off his sunglasses, rolled them a bit around in his Hand that had at least two rings on each finger and eyed Ben from top to bottom, even walking around him, like he really was checking his new worker.   
“Yeah I know the deal and that pretty boy will not cause any distrust. The guys here will love him.”   
“He is NOT here to make Money, he is here to investigate for us! So make sure nothing will happen to him.”   
“Yeah yeah sure sure, Waxy boy, chill.” Eric said with a grin, showing his yellow teeth, before he fished a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket.   
“I will chill as soon as you bring Ben back safely and without a single scratch. Cody said he will gut you alive if anything bad happens to him.”   
Now Erics face turned a bit pale and he chewed on the cigarettes filter.  
“C...Cody? Cody Fett send this boy over here?”   
Waxer smirked.  
“Oh yeah and if something bad happens to him, you will DIE!! Make sure he can inspect our Storage houses 7567 and 2224 and bring him back to this parking lot. Call me when you are here again. Good Luck Ben.” Waxer got back into his car and drove off, leaving the poor brunette alone with that old Pimp.  
Eric was now really pale around his nose and looked at Ben.  
“You are a spy for the Fetts?” he said with a shaking voice and Ben shrugged only, pulling out a tinier Notepad and wrote him a message.  
“Just this time. I wanna help them out. So bring me to these places.”   
“Sure thing, but we have to be careful.”   
Eric lead him into the harbor district which was even dirtier than the parking lot was.  
“Follow me, I know the shortcuts here.” he said and Ben followed him through the dark alleyways between containers and trashcans.   
A few workers were still around and some spotted them.  
“Eric!” One shouted and they both froze.  
“What is it, Mate?” Eric said, sounding as chill as he did before he knew the details.  
“Is that your new Babe? Since when do you have male workers?” the docker asked and his co-worker licked his lips as he looked at Ben.  
“Male or not, thats a cute bitch. How much?”   
Eric grinned, like a professional.  
“Well guys, I’m sorry but that hot thick Ass is booked out for the next months. Sorry but you are too late, I can put you on the list, but don’t expect anything before Christmas. We have to go now. Come along Sweety.”   
Ben nodded and followed again, leaving the dockers behind, who were yelling all sorts of cute and dirty comments about his butt.   
“Ignore them, please...” Eric said.   
“These are costumers of me, normally they get a quick round with the girls that work for me...”   
They sneaked around a few corners and reached a burnt down house.   
“Okay...thats 7567...or better WAS...”   
Ben nodded and walked past him and closer to the building.  
“Ben? Can you hear me? Its me, Waxer.” The brunette heard a voice coming from the earring.   
“I see your position clearly. Sneak in if possible, but be careful.”   
Ben tapped his finger against the earring, his signal that he understood and sneaked closer to the burnt down building.   
Hiding behind a dumpster, he looked around but saw nobody there and slowly went closer and to a back door, that lead him inside.  
The fire had melted the lock and the door creaked loud as he pushed it open and looked around.  
It was pitch black in there.  
“Click the blue stone on your Necklace.” Waxer told him and as Ben did, a small light came from the stone, like a flashlight.   
“Again, why are you a dealer?!” Ben could hear Cody asked in the background and Waxer giggled.   
“That stuff is stolen Boss, I didn’t made it.”   
Ben smiled a bit, but gulped while looking around. The place looked creepy.   
The walls creaked as if they wouldn’t hold for long anymore, it smelled like burnt flesh and also something else. He could only assume that this was the smell of burnt down drugs.   
He walked through a giant hall, holding his necklace infront of himself, to see better as he stumbled over something, nearly falling down.   
A bit startled because of that he looked down and got pale, stumbling backwards. It was a burnt corpse on the floor.   
“Ben calm down...” Waxer said in a calm voice, as all of the sudden a light beam fell into the building.  
“Sir, I think I heard something!” he heard a strangers Voice.   
The Police seemed to be still around and Ben looked around to find a good spot to hide.   
“Check it out!!” A man barked and somebody entered the building.   
“Ben, don’t run. Sneak behind something and hide there.” Waxer told him and Ben obeyed, hiding behind and halfway under some rubble that maybe was a shelf before. He covered his mouth and Nose with one hand to be as quiet as possible and the necklace with the other, as a police officer with a flashlight walked through the destroyed building, looking around.   
He stopped and pointed his flashlight right at Bens hiding spot.  
“Found something...” He whispered in his little headset, walked over and grabbed behind the rubble.   
Ben could feel a hand in his hair, pulling hard and forced him out of his hiding spot.   
The police officer stared into two big blue Eyes, widen with fear, before he leaned into his little headset again.  
“Sir, I found a person in here….Yeah probably a sex worker from this harbor...Shall I let him go?” The officer waited a moment for a reply, releasing his grip on Bend Hair and hold his arm instead.   
“Okay Sir, I understand.” he looked at Ben with a dirty smirk.  
“You will come with me now, the Chief has a few questions for you.”   
“Ben RUN!!!” Ben heard Codys voice in his earring-headset and out of reflex he kneed that guy right in the crotch. In pain the officer let go of him and Ben run away.   
Out of the backdoor he came in, but now he wasn’t that quiet anymore and more Officers could hear him.  
Eric was still behind a few containers and waved him to him.  
“Come here boy! Lets get out of here!” he said and Ben ran in his direction as a shot echoed through the air.   
The Brunette stopped dead in his tracks as Eric fell on his knees, holding his stomach, which was bleeding.  
“R...Run...” he gasped as two more shots hit him and he fell, face first in the dirt.   
Ben stood there in shock, staring at the murdered man, as Cody yelled into his ear to run away.   
The loud yelling ringed in his ears, but got Ben to move again. With a last look at the killed man, he run away. The police was behind him, he could hear them.

He tried to outrun them in the maze of containers and dumpsters, but they came closer.   
He ran around a corner and nearly into another officers open arms. He kneed that guy as well, running into the building to his right and blocked the door, with boxes that he tossed over. Ben stepped back, trying to catch his breath again and to calm down a bit.  
“Ben, listen to me...” That was Codys voice again. It helped him to calm down, at least a bit.  
“Waxer and Boil are on the way, stay hidden, they will find you, please don’t risk anything and do nothing stupid now...Please!” Cody sounded like he was in panic.   
“I see your position, find out which storage house you are in and I will tell Boil so they can Find you easier.”   
Ben tapped his earring again with shaking hands. Oh how he wished to be back home. To never had even thought about all this. He was shaking like a leaf, he was scared and horrified by what he just saw. The police had killed Eric right infront of him. Sure that guy was a pimp, but that was never a reason to kill him.   
And now Ben felt so alone and helpless, scared to die in this dark building. He went deeper into the building, to find out where exactly he is, using his little flashlight to navigate.  
He went up a pair of stairs, his heels making a lot of noise while he moved.  
Upstairs were a lot of doors. Seemed like some sort of office. The first door he tried was already locked. He second as well, the third opened but it was just a restroom. Ben went in and straight to the sink to take a sip of cold water, to calm his nerves a bit.   
How long until the cops would break in? Not long, that was for sure. And if Boil was on his way, he would be in danger because of him. Ben didn’t wanted to risk the brothers lives but on the other hand, he didn’t wanted to get hurt, because that would worry or hurt Cody even more.  
He left the Restroom, hearing lout bangs against the door he blocked with the boxes and hurried to get to the other rooms, but they were all locked. Now in panic again, he pulled and also pushed hard on one, with that “Main office” written on its glass window.   
“Find something to break it.” Cody said, sounding worried.  
“Ben, you had this thinking moment! Don’t you DARE giving up now. We will get you out of there. Boil is a trained shooter. Waxer as well, they can handle the cops...”   
Ben tabbed the earring shortly.   
“Use the knife in your boot and break the glass with the handle.” Cody said and Ben fished the knife out.   
It was a switchblade with a thick metal handle. It was quiet heavy and Ben breathed deeply. He had no idea if he had the muscle power to break a window, but he had to try.  
The first smash just cracked the glass, the second made these cracks bigger and the next even bigger.   
The glass was about to give in, as he heard the door downstairs got pushed open violently.  
“FIND THAT BITCH!!” A male voice said and Ben opened the blade, before smashing it in the window again.   
The shiny silver blade got stuck and he twisted and turned it. The glass made a disgusting sound because of the friction, bit he managed to get a hole into the little window, big enough to stick his arm through.   
It was harder than he had thought to reach the doorknob while trying not to cut his own arm open, but after some moments and a few pocks and cuts, he got the doorknob and could turn it. The door opened with a click and he got in.   
Inside was not much. A few bookshelves, a table, with documents on it, an old lamp, a computer and an old coffeemashine and a worn out chair.  
Ben went to the table and looked through the papers to find anything that could tell him where he was right now.   
Since it was hard to read in that little shine of his flashlight, he turned the lamp on and found a document with a number.   
It seemed he was in storage building 5597. Really far away from where he came or the numbers were all random.  
“Okay, I can see the number.” Cody said calm.   
“I inform Boil. Please turn that light off and hide somewhere.”   
Ben tapped again and looked around. Behind the table would be way too obvious and he couldn’t risk leaving through that destroyed door again.   
His look fell on the windows and the platform there, which was probably connected to the fire escape stairs. He could sit there to wait for Boil or even walk down and hide behind one of the dumpsters.   
Slowly Ben unlocked the window and pushed it up, as the door behind him opened.   
“FREEZE!!” The man behind him said loud.   
“Hands up and turn around!!”   
Ben didn’t moved.   
“I said HANDS UP! Turn around!!”   
Ben had no idea, why he didn’t reacted the way the man wanted it. Something in him wanted to obey to minimize the trouble he was, obviously in, but another part of him was sick of taken orders, mostly when the order was yelled at him.   
He heard the clicking of a gun that got unlocked.  
“LAST CHANCE!! TURN AROUND WITH YOUR HANDS UP!!”   
Ben pushed the window open in one move, lifting his hands that way. The window smashed against the frame, startled the officer behind him, who pulled the trigger, missing Bens head just barely, as the brunette jumped out of the window, running away over the small Catwalk to reach the stairs.  
He heard Cody yelling at him, what he was doing, but Ben just wanted to run. He wanted to run and escape.  
He was close, the stairs were around the corner, he would get away. A desperate smile appeared on his face and tears run down his face. He would get away and get home. He would survive this madness the cops created. 

The staircase was in sight. He made it.   
At least that was what Ben thought as another loud shot was to hear and an incredible Pain run through his left upper tight.   
Appalled by the sudden pain in his leg, Ben fell on the rough metal grid under him, only now able to scream in pain, grabbing his leg. He could feel a hole in his leg, blood that run between his fingers and a throbbing pain that went not only through his leg, but his whole body.   
He bit his tongue to stay quiet, tears were streaming down his face and he could hear footsteps behind him, while he tried to crawl towards the stairs. That he couldn’t climb down like this, he didn’t cared. All he wanted was go leave this place, to go back to Cody, who was strangely quiet right now.   
Ben let go of his leg and reached for the earring which was gone. It must have fallen through the grid under him as he fell. He grabbed the necklace, but that device was broken as well.   
He was alone now.   
But of course he wasn’t alone and a heavy boot was placed on his back, holding him in place.  
“Well well, what do we have here?” the man said and by the sound of his voice, he was smirking.   
“A bitch on the lose.”   
Ben looked up and saw the dark frame of a tall muscular man. Two more came to them and in the shine of a flashlight Ben could see the man better.  
He was dressed in the uniform of a police chief, had his dark hair slicked back and in a tiny ponytail. His face was broad and also a bit round, like he had lost a lot of weight in a short time and the goatee made his face look even rounder. He leaned over Ben, who could smell cigarette smoke in his breath and looked up into the mans eyes. They were so bright green they almost appeared yellow.   
The man smirked, put his foot off of Bens back and on his wound instead, stomping on it, laughing as Ben screamed in Pain.  
“See Gentlemen?! That’s How you catch a bitch!” he said and the other officers nodded.   
A dark skinned man with no hair and stern face came closer.  
“Sir, I don’t think its right to hurt him more than necessary. We should bring him to our station and to our doctors, before we can interrogate him.”   
“Officer Windu, always so eager to help others.” The chief said, stomping down on Bens leg again, who screamed in agony underneath him.   
“Sir Please!! Maybe he is innocent and did nothing wrong!!” Officer Windu argued but his Chief just gave him a cold look.  
“If he would be so innocent, why would he attack us and run away? Running away doesn’t make anyone look innocent.” The chief turned his foot on Bens Wound, before lifting it, making Ben gasped in relief. It still hurt badly, but was now more tolerable.   
“Get up!” The chief said harsh and smirked again.  
“There are some questions you have to answer Bitch!” 

Rex was unable to calm his older Brother down, who was in panic.  
“I should have never agreed to this...I should have sent somebody else...now Ben could be dead...or in Chief Krells hands….Oh god, we must do something! Rex, stop that!”   
Rex was pulling on Codys arm, who was on its way to their armory.  
“You will not help the situation when you act that way!” Rex said, blocking the door and grabbed Codys shoulders.  
“Calm down! Boil will be there in no time and if he is too late, we know where Ben will be. They will bring him to the police station. We can get him out of there.”   
“And what if he is dead!?!?!”   
“I’m sure he isn’t dead! Why would the cops kill him?!”   
“For the same reason they killed the panderer!” Cody yelled in Rex’s face, who still blocked the armory.  
“Lets wait what Boil has to say...” 

Boil came back to the mansion just 15 Minutes later. Cody was already waiting for him and got up from his chair.  
“And?!”   
“No chance to get in there. The cops have blocked the Harbor and they control everybody who wants in.”   
“But we saw Ben in a police Car, they bring him to the station.” Waxer added and came forward.  
“Boss, I’m so sorry, this is my fault...I shouldn’t have left him alone there...”   
“Thats true.” Cody agreed with an angry face, pulling a gun out of his pocket and pointing it at Waxers Face.   
“Many people here wants me to be like Father...Do you know what my father would do now?”   
Waxer gulped and was pale like a sheet, Boil the same.   
“He….he would pull the trigger…” Waxer said, clearly afraid.   
“Thats right, he would.” Cody said and smirked.  
“You are lucky I’m not my father and that you are my brothers boyfriend.” he lowered his hand with the gun again, but his expression darkened again.  
“Get Ben out of there, I don’t care how!!! Don’t make me do it or it will end in a blood bath!! The Cops will learn that it is a bad idea to fuck with me!!”   
Cody turned away and now Waxer dared to breath again.  
“Fuck...the boss is really pissed...” he said and Boil nodded.  
“I would be as well if the cops would get you...” he said and lay his hand on Waxers Shoulder.   
“Come on, lets get a plan how we free Ben...” 

Ben sat in the police car, the hands cuffed together, the wound halfheartedly bandaged and next to him was an officer, watching him, while he simply looked out of the window.   
Chief Krell was sitting in the front seat, watching Ben through the little mirror.   
“You will check him for drugs as well! And I mean thoroughly!” He grinned badly, but Ben ignored him, not looking at anyone around him.  
“Y...Yes Sir...” the officer next to him said and pushed the cuffed man against the arm.  
“Behave and it will not hurt okay?”   
Ben simply nodded. He felt like an idiot. It was all a bad idea. How could he have thought to do something so dangerous? Something that was so out of his range of experience? He should have stayed in the mansion and let Codys trained people to this stuff and now he was a burden once more, if Cody bothered to try to get him out.   
He softly shook his head. No negativity now, it was not the time to drown in self pity again. He knew Cody would come and save him, he just had to endure what was about to come and most of all, he had to stay quiet about what he was doing at the harbor. Not that he would speak anyway, but he would not let them find out anything. 

The police station was a big and old building in the center of the city. Far away from the Cat and even more far away from the peaceful mansion Cody owns.   
The police Men got out of the car and the man who sat next to him on the ride opened the door for Ben, grabbed his arm not too hard and pulled him out, making sure he wouldn’t hit his head and also supported him a bit, because of his wounded leg. It really hurt badly and he was limping inside.   
It smelled like papers, leather clothing and many different people.   
Chief Krell walked past them and up into his office and the Officer pulled Ben downstairs into a small room.  
“Okay, I will make you free now, don’t try anything stupid and we will go along just fine and it will end soon and without any pain, you get it?” He said and Ben nodded, before his hands got free again.   
“Turn around and bend over, I have to search for drugs.”   
Ben obeyed with a sigh. He knew what was coming and he already hated it. A second officer entered the room and the searched him really deeply for anything. 

Chief Krell was in his office with Officer Windu, who was not happy with all that.  
“That guy is just a street worker at the harbor, I don’t see why we make such a big deal about him Sir.” Windu said running up and down in the office, while his chief made himself a nice cup of coffee.   
“He is with our number 1 priority here.” He said, sipping his hot drink and Windu stopped.   
“What? He is with Cody Fett?”   
His chief nodded.  
“I have my information that this guy, we caught, is Fetts little bitch. So it was no coincident that he was at the burned down storage. Fett wants to know what happened and sends his loyal whore over there and now we have him and can get some informations out of him.”   
“Sir, do you really think that young man will tell us anything?” Windu asked, walking around again.   
“I mean, if there is something between him and Fett, he will not say anything that could harm him. And with all due respect Sir, but we could have way less trouble with that organisation if you didn’t ordered us to kill Jango and simply let us put him in jail as the Plan was after all!”   
“Not a fan of the death sentence, I see.” Krell smirked.  
“That wasn’t a death sentence, Sir! That was MURDER!! Same with that man at the harbor!!”   
“That was just scum. Nobody will miss him.” Krell laughed and finished his coffee.  
“And killing Jango Fett was a pleasure to be quiet honest. That man was too dangerous to kept alive.”   
“And now we have his six sons against us!” Windu argued but Krell just smiled at him.  
“Maybe, but none of them, not even Cody is as tough as Jango was and we will break them all. Slowly but surely.”   
“I still don’t think the boy downstairs will talk with us. He hasn’t said a single word so far.”   
“We will make him talk, don’t worry.” Krell got up from his chair.  
“I will make him sing like a little bird!”


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Krell was getting more and more impatient with his prisoner, who sat across of him, cuffed to a chair, unable to move his arms and who said not a single word in the last two hours he was there.   
“This is the LAST TIME I ask you!” Krell yelled at him.  
“What did you do at the harbor?”   
Ben was simply looking at him, pulling a bit at his cuffs, but there was no chance to get free. So even if he wanted to answer, he couldn’t.   
“We know you are with these Fett Assholes! What did they wanted you to do at the harbor?”   
Ben shrugged. That was his only way to communicate. Krell scratched with his nails over the table between them.   
Windu was watching that through the window of the room and he knew his chief was about to explode.  
“Oh please, boy...say something...” He mumbled as Krell got up, walked around the table and slapped Ben so hard across the face, that he fell with the chair to the side.   
Now Windu was alarmed and went into the room.   
“Sir Stop!!” He yelled and Krell looked at him.  
“Why should I? This bitch is trying my patience long enough!”   
“Please Sir, let me talk with him. I will try to get a word out of him.”   
Krell was not impressed and looked down at Ben.  
“You better talk to my officer here, or you rot away in a cell forever!” Krell left the room and Windu helped Ben to get back up. He uncuffed him, but hold his hand.  
“Please sit down. I will not hurt you, I only want answers.” he was way nicer and Ben nodded. He rubbed his cheek that burnt a bit but sat down again.  
Windu on the other side of the table.  
“Lets start with a way easier question. Who are you? You are not registered here in the city, you have no ID with you, your fingerprints gave us no results. Are you new in the city?”   
Ben looked around, reached over the table for the ball pen and Windus notepad.  
The officer watched him, a bit confused, as Ben started to write and pushing the notepad over to him.  
“My Name is Ben Kenobi, I live in this city since 33 Years, I was born here.”   
Windu read it and looked at him.  
“You are not registered. That means your stay here is illegal.”   
Ben wrote again.  
“I was a slave in the golden cat, before I was thrown out.”   
“A slave?!” Windu looked a bit alarmed.   
“The Golden Cat you say? That noble Brothel in the downtown?”   
Ben let out a bitter laugh.  
“Noble Brothel? Thats a trashhole!” he pushed the notepad over to the officer a bit rough.  
“Okay...why don’t you talk to me instead of writing it all down?”   
“I don’t wanna talk.” Ben smirked at him after that note.   
“Whats your connection to the Fett family?”   
Now Ben only shrugged again. He wouldn’t tell anything.   
“But you know who I am talking about, right?” Windu wanted to make sure and got a nod.   
“And you do know that these guys are high rated, dangerous criminals?” The officer continued, opening a file infront of him.  
“For Cody Fett alone, we have Murder, theft, drug dealing, weapon smuggle, club fights and possession of different illegal subjects. And that is JUST the oldest one, the other five Boys are no saints either.”   
Just another nod as an Answer. Ben knew that Cody and the others weren’t innocent Angels, but compared to how the police was treating him, they were the saints of the city.   
Krell chimed in over the speakers.  
“Listen here you little bitch! You give us the information we need or we will bring you back to the golden Cat!!”   
Windu sighed loud as his chief interrupted them and looked at Ben who got pretty pale around the nose.  
“Well you heard him. Tell us what you know about the Fett Family or you will go back to the Cat.” he said then, not very happy with that. He never liked to threaten people but if that was the only way to get answers, he had to do it.   
Ben gulped hard and got the Notepad back.  
“Here, write down, what you know about these guys and we will let you go.” he promised the Brunette, who grabbed the notepad and started writing.   
Krell saw this and smiled pretty happy with himself, as Ben got up from his chair, walked to the one sided mirror, he knew Krell was sitting behind, even though he couldn’t see him and Slammed the Notepad against the glass.   
The note was Short but clear.  
“Fuck you, Asshole! I’d rather go back to the Cat, than betray the Man I love!”   
Krell read it and growled deep and dangerous.   
“Is this your final Answer?!” He yelled and Ben looked at him, through the glass with a dirty smirk on his face, before he nodded.   
If that’s all he could do, to help Cody, at least a bit, he would do it.

He was hold captive in a cell for at least three hours before Windu came back to Ben with a sigh.   
“You know Boy...If you just had given the information we wanted...it would be all easier for you.” He handed Ben a cup of Coffee through the bars. The brunette took it with a thankful nod and sipped on it.  
“We will bring you back to the cat now...Its the Chiefs order...”   
Again just a nod.   
“Wanna say something?” Windu gave him a notepad and a pencil.   
Ben took both, sat the coffee aside and wrote down a question.  
“Why is the chief such an Asshole?”   
Windu laughed shortly because of that question.   
“Lets just say, the Fett Family is a thorn in his side since a few years already. It started all with Jango Fett, you knew him?”   
Ben nodded and Windu walked a bit away from the cell.   
“I thought so...Well, drink your coffee and then my co-workers will pick you up and bring you back to the Cat...” He sighed loud.  
“I don’t think you are a bad person Ben, you just simply fell for the wrong side...”   
He left and let Ben alone with his Coffee. 

Windus shift was over now, he changed clothes and left the station, only to be caught up at the street corner and pulled into an alleyway.   
A strong arm was wrapped around his throat from behind and he was pulled between the dumpsters. Struggling was pointless at this point and he looked into the faces of two guys infront of him.  
The one of them, he knew was one of the Fett Brothers.  
“Wolffe I assume?” he gasped as the arm around his neck was pulled tighter.   
“I see you did your Homework!” Wolffe growled at him and looked behind Windu.  
“Boil not so tight, he needs to talk!”   
Boil released his grip only a bit, so Windu could breath.  
“I guess you came for that Ben Guy right?”   
“Very good. Yes Indeed, we want him back!”   
“Well you are too late...He is no longer at the station...” Windu gasped as Boil tightens his grip again, while Waxer tried to stop him from chocking the officer to death.  
“Where is he now!?” Boil wanted to know.  
“I...in the...golden Cat….But you will not be able to enter….” Windu gasped.  
“Please stop...let go, I will tell you even more...”   
“Boil let him go.” Wolffe said and his brother released the officer from his grip, who rubbed over his neck.  
“Thanks...Listen, I don’t want any stress with you, neither with my chief, but I start to believe you guys aren’t as bad as he is...At least you never burnt down buildings willingly with people in it...”   
Wolffe, Boil and Waxer looked at each other.  
“Okay, go on.” Wolffe said and Windu nodded.  
“The chief is...Crazy...Insane to say the least. That poor boy is back in the cat and the whole house will be guarded now, you will not be able to enter...”   
“We will find a way.” Boil assured him and turned away.  
“We have the information we wanted, we will….”   
“WAIT!!” Windu reached for Wolffe and grabbed his arm, making the man growl dangerously and low in his throat.  
“Krell…he…He killed your Father!”   
The three stopped dead in their tracks and turned around.  
“What?!” Boil was the first who was able to say something.  
“To be honest with you boys...it was trap that day...but I swear the plan was to arrest him! We just had the order to arrest him, but the chief opened fire on Jango and killed him there on the spot! I saw it happen...”   
“Why are you telling us all that?!” Waxer wanted to know.  
“You are a cop as well!!”   
“If being a cop means to shoot unarmed Men, Pimps and guys like Ben, I don’t wanna be a cop anymore!”   
“Wait...Ben is wounded?! Cody is going to kill us...”   
“Its not bad, he will be okay again in no time...” Windu assured them and sighed.   
“Fuck...the chief really wants to make a war out of this...”   
“I have one last question...” Wolffe said and came closer.  
“How did you guys found our Storage at the harbor? If I remembered correctly it was listed a storage for boats.”   
“We got a phone call with information which storage we had to check.” Windu answered and Wolffe frowned.  
“And not long after, we got a call from the same person, that you would send somebody to the harbor to check the burnt down building...”   
“Somebody betrayed us...” Wolffe mumbled and looked at his brother and his boyfriend.  
“We need to inform Cody!” He looked back at the police officer.  
“Well….thanks for the information...we will handle it from here on out.”   
“Good luck...” Windu left the alleyway after a few minutes as the Guys left him alone. He didn’t wanted to risk to be seen with them.

Ben had hoped to never set a foot into his old prison ever again, but here he was again. The cat looked the same, it smelled the same….it WAS the same.   
Lady Ashford was thanking the police so much for bringing her “Poor Boy” Back.  
“I was so Worried about him.” She said with the most disgusting slimy tone in her voice, Ben had ever heard.   
“This Guy, Cody paid for him for a night but never brought him back...I was so worried he would hurt him.”   
“Why didn’t you informed us, then?” Krell said and she let out a fake sob.  
“I was too scared. Cody Fett is such a dangerous man, I was worried he would hurt anyone here and I was worried to bother you Chief.”   
“We are here in the city to help.” Krell said and pushed Ben closer to Lady Ashford, who had two staff members aside. These guys, Ben remembered, were here to make sure, no one tried to escape. They grabbed his arms.  
“I’m Sorry we had to injure him.” An Officer said to Ashford.  
“Oh that is not that bad, we will take good care of Bens wound and needs and he will rest until he is ready to work again.” She looked at her Staff.  
“Bring Ben to his room and treat him right.”   
The men nodded and one lifted Ben into his strong arms, carrying him away, but as soon as they were behind a door, that closed the man dropped him hard on the floor and dragged Ben with him.   
“So much trouble just for one Slut...” he growled, while the other unlocked a room. It was Bens room. 

It hadn’t changed at all since he had left, Pots with fake flowers everywhere that were sprayed with perfume to smell, Red everywhere, the walls, the floor, the bed, everything was red and Ben hated it. He hated this color so much. It didn’t suit him, it was not his color.   
He was thrown onto the bed and his clothes were literally ripped off of him.  
One of the guys checked the Wound shortly, changed the bandages and the other pulled a freshly packaged needle out of his pocket.   
“With this, you will be tame and nice again.” He smirked and as he came closer, Ben kicked him in the face. He knew what they would do, he didn’t wanted it!  
“You fucking Whore! HOLD HIM!!” The guy said, having a bloody nose now and his coworker hold Ben in place.   
The brunette was squirming and struggling, but to no use. He was not strong enough. The guy came closer with the needle again, the other stretched out Bens arm, hold it in place and Ben winced a bit, as the needle entered the inside of his ellbow, injecting him with something, that made his mind go cloudy pretty quickly. His brain got filled with something soothing, it strangely relaxed him and the struggle stopped. The guys let go of him and looked pleased with their work.  
“The Lady will be happy with our Work. Lets dress him up nicely, the costumers will come this evening. He must be ready.”   
Ben got dressed up nicely as the guys said, but in reality, he was dressed like a slut. The Pants were barely there, while a see through cloth was over it, letting it look like he was wearing a transparent skirt. They didn’t even gave him a shirt.   
Normally he would be bothered by that, but Bens head was still stuffed with melted honey, the drugs worked hard on him.   
He still managed to get up from the bed and out of the room. He wanted to hide, but he could barely focus on walking, his feet were not working with him, but against him. He was tripping over nothing, nearly falling a few times. He walked like he was totally drunk.   
A costumer was already at the house and saw him tumbling around and went straight to him, holding Bens arm.  
“Hey there, Pretty boy. Where are you going?” he asked with a smile on his face, that Ben didn’t even noticed. He held onto that man, because his knees were about to give in and the Man saw that as his invitation and lead Ben back to his room.  
“Oh you seem to be so eager to please me, lets have some fun cutie.”   
Ben was too drugged up to realize anything, even as the guy lay him on the bed, touched his body and removed the little bit of clothing, he was just staring at the wall. The room was spinning a bit, making him even more dizzy than he already felt.   
His try to focus failed and he gasped as he could feel a short Pain in his lower body. He looked up.   
Just now he realized the man who was with him and most of all, IN him.   
“Oh you feel so good…” The guy moaned and smiled at Ben.  
“Your First time? You are so tight...”   
Ben reached for him, tried to push him away, but the man only laughed.  
“How cute. Playing all innocent. I like that!” He pinned Bens arms to the bed and got rougher, making Ben gasp now and tears run out of his eyes.  
He hated it. He hated it so much. No drugs, no matter how strong could change that in him. He hated being used!

Lucky for him, that guy was done pretty quickly and left the room again. Ben sobbed a bit, the drugs worn off now slowly and he reached with one hand to his butt, because he could feel something wet there.   
His fingers were smeared with blood and cum. That guy forgot or simply ignored to use protection and came in him. Disgusted he buried his face in the pillow and cried quietly, as the door opened again. Lady Ashford came in with one of her goons.  
“Oh, you already had a visitor.” She laughed, very pleased with it and sat on the bed, next to Ben, who didn’t even bothered to look at her.  
“Listen, its not that I wouldn’t allow you to go and be happy, but the costumers are asking for you more than ever and I need that Money. Bills must be paid and everybody here wants to be fed.” She explained to him, a hand in his hair.  
“You are also not made for the world outside. You have no experience, Ben. You are better and saver in here, with us all.”   
Ben shook his head and moved away from her. He wanted out and back to Cody.   
“C...Cody...” He sobbed quietly, the only word he was able to say right now.   
Lady Ashford sighed annoyed.  
“What do you want from that man?! He is a criminal! He would have killed you, by the time you bore him enough! Besides, wasn’t it Jango Fett you liked to please so much?! And now that he is dead, you want his son! More typical for a gold digger than a whore like you.” Ashford looked at her goon.  
“Give him his medicine and something to drink. The Costumers will be very happy to have him back. I guess to celebrate his return, there will be no costumer limit for him tonight. Keep him high and Happy, so the men will be pleased, they pay for him after all!”   
The Lady left the room and the goon grinned evil, grabbing Bens arm and pulling him up, so he sat on the bed.  
Before Ben could react the man pushed a bottle in his mouth and he could already feel the burning alcohol in his throat. He had the choice between chocking probably to death or drink it.   
He gulped down nearly half the bottle before it was pulled out of his mouth again. Ben coughed and gagged because of the burn and the disgusting taste, before he got a new injection.   
“That will keep you calm for longer, bitch.” The man laughed and got up.   
“Have fun tonight!” 

Cody was having a tantrum, that nobody ever saw. In fact, it was a miracle that everybody in the house was still alive.   
Sarah and Will stood by the side, both shocked about the information the twins brought back and also because of Codys behavior.   
“Oh there is something else.” Boil said, while Rex threw himself on the ground to save a very expensive vase from being crashed into pieces.  
“WHAT MORE THAN IT BE?!?!?!” Cody yelled at him.  
“CIG OUT!!”   
Boil sighed and threw his cigarette in a trashcan.  
“Okay okay...Well...one more bad news, Krell, that old Motherfucker, killed Dad.”   
Cody, who was about to thrash another vase in rage, stopped and everybody was silent. All but Rex who threw himself on the floor again to catch it.   
“What?!” Sarah was the first who found her voice again.   
“The police killed my son? They killed my Baby?”   
“Mace Windu said that. He might be a cop, but he is trustworthy.” Wolffe said and Boil nodded.   
“Yeah. He is a good cop. Has a heart even for criminals like us.”   
“Yeah I know...” Cody put the vase down and helped Rex back onto his feet.  
“But what are we gonna do now?” Will asked.  
“We have to save Codys boyfriend.”   
“Yeah but how!?” Casey asked.  
“I mean we can’t just run into the Cat, pick him up and leave again...”   
Cody sighed.  
“We could...with enough firearms but there are too many innocent people in their...I don’t wanna risk that...”   
“First of all, Cody, sit down.” Sarah said and led Cody, who looked a bit confused, to the couch.  
“Destroying the decoration of your house and screaming around will help no one, so calm a bit. Then you can also think better.” She sat down next to him and run a hand through his hair.  
“I know you wanna help him right away, but without a plan is that not a good idea and you know that.”   
“I know...thanks...”   
Sarah looked over to Jesse.  
“Be a dear and get us a pot of tea, we will be able to create a good plan when we are all calmed down and Boil, my dear, If I see another cigarette in your hand, I will get really angry!”   
“Well okay...” Jesse went out of the room and to the kitchen, but stopped on his way, as he saw his uncle and Boba on the floor in a discussion.   
“So that Whore is back in the Cat?” Robert asked and Boba nodded. Jesse hid behind the corner and listened.  
“Very good. This hurts Cody emotionally more than I had thought but it works for us...”   
“We will destroy him that way Father.” Boba said and Jesse could hear them both laugh.  
“Thats true, but we have to make sure, he will not get that guy out of there again.”   
“Don’t worry, I have my contacts, they will tell me everything and I will warn the police early on.”   
“Excellent Boba. Oh and one more thing, whatever happens, make sure that this whore stays alive! When he dies, Cody will be sad but will get over it eventually, but if he stays alive and suffers every day, it will hurt Cody more and more until he breaks.”   
Jesse gulped and tried to make his way back to the others, to warn them, but Boba noticed him and caught him, before he could leave.   
“Jesse, what a surprise.” Boba grinned down to his smaller Cousin.  
“Sure thing that you would listen, you are always so curious.”   
“But you know that curiosity always kills the cat!” Robert added and came closer, while Jesse tried to get free of his cousins grip.   
“So you two are behind all this?!”   
“It took you guys long to figure that out, but yeah.” Boba grinned.   
“Do you guys REALLY thought I would just sit and watch all this here will go to waste on Cody? Who fell in love with a filthy Brothel slut?!”  
“Cody can love whoever he wants!” Jesse spat out and then directly into Bobas Face, who made a disgusted sound, but didn’t let go off him.   
“I think we will make a nice Car ride now Jesse. Be quiet or we have to silent you.” Robert said with a dark look in his eyes.  
Jesse was about to yell for the others, as a piece of cloth was pushed against his face. Jesse struggled but the sweet smell in the cloth got into his head and he slowly passed out. Boba hold him, before he could fall to the ground and brought him to his car through the backdoor, without being seen. 

Of course the others noticed that Jesse didn’t returned and Rex went out to look for him in the kitchen.  
“I’m sorry, I haven’t seen him today, Sir.” the young kitchen Maid said, as the Blond asked.   
“What? He wanted to…Okay thank you...” Rex went back to the others.  
“Jesse is not in the kitchen and wasn’t there at all...Where is he?”   
“Lets try to call him.” Casey said and pulled is phone out, trying to call his brother, but the phone was turned off.   
“What the...” Casey looked at his phone.  
“Its turned off...”   
“Its getting weirder and weirder here!” Cody got up from the couch.   
“Split up, we have to find Jesse.”   
They all split up and even the servants helped looking, but nobody could find him.   
Strangely Boba wasn’t anywhere as well, what perplexed Cody. Jesse would never go and do anything with Boba, they hated each other since childhood.   
Boba returned at dawn again at the house and of course Cody wanted Answers and so he confronted his Cousin.  
“Where is Jesse?!” He asked as soon as Boba was indoors.   
“In the City.” the answer was and his cousin smirked.   
“I brought him there, he wanted to meet up with his crush.”   
Cody frowned deeply.  
“He doesn’t have a crush! And he would never go without his cellphone and especially not in Times like THIS!!”   
“Well that shows how little you know about your own Brother, Codes.” Boba grinned and tapped him on the shoulder.  
“He said he will be back in a few hours so calm your tits.”   
He walked past Cody and grinned.  
“Worry more about yourself.” He whispered to himself, what Cody couldn’t hear.   
Cody stared at him, as Boba moved away. It was all very strange, but what should he do right now?   
He was confused. First Ben and now Jesse, something fishy was going on and he would find it out!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Warning!  
> Violence and also RAPE are in this chapter!!  
> Don't worry, Rape will not happen again in this story, I promise and Spoiler that!

Chapter 14

Days went on and Ben was feeling how the daily cocktail of drugs and Alcohol changed him more and more, not only mentally but physical.  
He couldn’t recognize his own face in the mirror anymore. The beauty, that Cody had seen in him was gone completely. Ben was looking at himself and was disgusted by himself more than ever before.  
His skin was grayish, his hair lost his shine, same his beard and also his eyes. He was looking into a pair of dead eyes with dilated pupils from the drugs and deep and dark bags under them. More the look of a zombie than a living person. He knew, he was addicted already, he needed his shot multiple times a day, only to function and to stop shaking.  
Two shots he always got for free, for the rest, these goons wanted payment, which mostly meant a free blowjob and Ben started to obey. Everything to feel no pain and numb everything in him, even his thinking.  
It seems that was the plan from the beginning. To make him addicted, so he had no choice but to stay.  
He run his hand through his dull hair and looked at himself a while longer. The shaking was starting in him, he needed a shot.  
He got up and went to the door, which opened and a man was standing in front of him. A stranger, Ben didn’t recognized him at all.  
He looked up to the man, who smirked at him and waved to the side, it seems for Friends.  
“Lady Ashford was wrong. One of her bitches is awake, I guess that means you are free.”  
Ben shook his head and tried to get pass that guy, who grabbed his arm and hold him closer.  
“Oh no, we paid already, you will stay here and please us.”  
The brunette looked at the three guys. Still young, at least younger than his normal costumers but he had no time for them, he needed his shot.  
Before he could even try to escape, the trio pushed him back into his room and on the bed.  
He got up again, only to be pinned down by one of the three. The one, who had hold him pulled a knife out of his pocket.  
“Be quiet now and obey! Then we will not hurt you…much.”  
Ben growled low in his throat, but stopped struggling. As they let go off him, he reached for the little table next to the bed. He pulled out a bottle of Painkillers, fished 6 out and reached for a bottle of cheap red wine to get them down better, before he spread on the bed, ready for another round of abuse.  
The guys stared at him for a moment, before they got back to what they wanted to do. Ben smirked a bit. He was feeling nothing at all.  
No matter what the guys did, he felt nothing of it.

It must have been quiet brutal, because as they left, Ben realized he was bleeding. They had cut him a few times with that knife. In his chest, stomach and even along his thighs were cuts.  
Ben got up from the bed, still buzzing with the Pill and Wine mix in his body and left his room. Still bleeding and naked he went to another room.  
The room was from another worker of the house, who worked here part time and by choice. Her name was Asajj, but everybody called her Ventress. Well all but her costumers, they called her Mistress. She was a sadistic dominatrix and was loved because of that by her costumers, who came to be humiliated by her in every possible way.  
She was a tall, thin woman with big blue eyes, kissable full lips, mostly with lipstick on and a short dyed white sidecut.  
Ben went to her, simply because he knew she always had bandages and patches.  
Ventress was alone in her room, stretched out on her bed, wearing nothing but black over knee boots and leather cloves.  
She looked up as Ben first knocked and then entered, giving her a drugged up smile.  
“Kenobi.” She sat up as he walked closer.  
“I already heard you were back here, but I never thought it was true...Seemed I own Peach 50 Bucks now...”  
Ben sat down next to her and just shrugged.  
“Still silent? But I see why you are here.” She went up and to her little first Aid Kit on the wall.  
“You know, the rumors about you went up the hill. Many said you were kidnapped, other said you were rescued. Whatever was true, the girls here said you went with a mafiaboss.” She looked at Ben again, who shrugged again. His mind was still to dizzy from the pills.  
“You were at Cody Fetts Place, right?”  
By the sound of the name, he looked up to her. Ventress smiled and moved her hair out of her face, before sitting down next to him, opening the little kit.  
“So its true? There are ideas what you did there. The most said you was his personal Sextoy there, is that true?”  
Ben shook his head. But he had to be honest, he would rather be Codys personal toy than be here again. Chained to Codys bed and sleep with him every night sounded way better than everything here, no matter how rough Cody would be.  
“So he liked you?” Ventress laughed a bit, while taking care of the cuts.  
“I heard he is a pretty young man.” She smeared a cooling creme on his wounds and looked at his face, mostly into his eyes.  
“Gosh, you are totally out of your mind...high as hell...”  
Ventress went up to get the Aid kit back and was thinking. Maybe she should contact that Cody guy. If he wants Ben back, maybe she could get a reward from it, mostly some needed cash to stay out of this trashhole named Golden Cat.  
She smirked and turned back to Ben.  
“Say, would your loverboy be happy to have you back?”  
Ben looked at her, with sad eyes and shrugged again. He wasn’t sure anymore if Cody wanted him back. He was here again for, what felt like ages and it didn’t seem that Cody even tried to get him out.  
“If he wants you back, I could help you.” She leaned over him and run her hand through his hair. He started to shake, she could feel that.  
“I get you a shot. Wait here.”  
She left her room, not covering her body up and walked into the garden Area, her Cellphone in her Boots.  
Ventress didn’t know the phone number but Google was the friend of everyone.  
With the phone on her ear, she got a cigarette from a guy, also working at the place and waited.  
“Hello?” A male voice answered the phone and she smirked.  
“Yeah Hello, Am I connected to Cody Fett?”  
A moment of silent.  
“He is busy right now, I’m his secretary Rex. Who are you and what do you want?”  
“My name is Asajj Ventress and...I work at the Golden Cat. I know his loverboy Ben is here.”  
“Yeah we know that as well, please Miss Ventress, make your point!” Rex said. He was tired and not in the mood for that womans teasing.  
“Okay okay, I can bring him back to you guys, against a little reward.”  
“Cody would give you everything, if you can get Ben out of there. I don’t wanna know how you gonna do it, all I know is that we can’t get in.”  
“Yeah I have realized that. Ben is slowly giving up, so I will hurry. Meet me tonight at the Libellen Ave. Apartment 28 at...lets say 10p.m. I will have him out by then...oh and bring Money and clothes for him.”  
“How much do you want?” Rex asked and Ventress laughed.  
“Darling, as much as your boss seems fit, for Bens return. Bye bye.” She hung up, before Rex could say more.  
The cellphone went back into her boots and with a big grin on her face, she smoked her cigarette in peace.

Rex was just confused after that phone call. There was no reason to trust that woman, but on the other hand, if Money was all that she wanted it could be done and it would help Cody, hopefully to calm down at least a bit.  
It had been five days now and Jesse was still missing. All brothers were absolutely worried and the only friend Jesse had in the city, who he could have gone to was a guy named Kix and he said that he hadn’t seen Jesse in Weeks. Boba had left the house three days ago, he wasn’t there to answer questions and Robert ignored the boys as good as he could. He even stayed quiet as Cody yelled at him at gunpoint.  
Cody was stressed out, angry all the time and it seems nothing could calm him down anymore. He also had stopped eating, what mostly worried Sarah, but no matter what she said, he didn’t ate anything.  
Rex left the office to look for him.  
Cody was in his bedroom, alone as always. He was trying to calm down, since a headache was bothering him the whole day already.  
Rex entered after knocking.  
“Hey, Cody...”  
“What?!” Was the harsh answer.  
“We got a phonecall from a lady named Ventress. She works at the cat and said she could get Ben out tonight for money...”  
Now Cody looked up and his eyes shined a bit.  
“What? She...she would get him out? Did she told you how much she wants?”  
“She said whatever you are willing to give...”  
“Oh I would give a lot to have him back...but I’m not sure he wants back to us...”  
“Why do you think that?” Rex asked.  
“Well...its my fault all this happened to him...I’m sure he hates me now.”  
“Don’t say such things, Cody. I’m sure, he still likes…no loves you!”  
“You think he loves me?”  
Rex smiled and hugged his brother softly.  
“Of course, he loves you...we all love you Cody. Everything will be okay again, don’t worry, we will get him back and we will find Jesse.”  
Cody hold onto his little brother and sobbed a bit.  
“I hope so...I hope they are both okay...but okay...Where does that woman wants to meet us? We will be there and I need my checkbook.” 

Ventress went back to her room. Ben lay on the floor, shaking badly and his legs twitched.  
“Oh Sorry my Darling, it took me longer than I thought to get you something.” She grabbed him softly and gave him his shot.  
“Better?”  
It took a good minute, before Ben stopped shaking and he nodded.  
“Listen, I talked to a man named Rex.” Ben looked up. Ventress had spoken to Rex?  
“Ah, good you know him. I promised him to get you out of here tonight, but until then, we have to act...well normal. As normal as we do here everyday, you get it?”  
He nodded and got up from the floor.  
“Good...go to your room and wait there for me, I come and pick you up. Don’t worry, I have a plan.”  
Ben clumsily signed to her.  
“Why are you doing this for me?”  
She smirked.  
“Your loverboy will make me pretty rich for it.”  
Ben sighed a bit. Money, of course, but better than rotting in this place.  
“Hurry now. Not that the Ashford cunt suspect anything.”  
She helped him limp to the door and back to his room, as one of Ashfords goons saw them.  
“What are you two doing?!” he yelled at them. Ventress looked at him unimpressed.  
“Why?” She wanted to know.  
“He was hurt by a costumer and needed a bit care. We can’t let him bleed over other customers, dipshit!”  
“Don’t talk to me like that!”  
“Or what?!” Ventress gave him a cold look and threw her short hair back in one swift move.  
“You can’t scare me, Francis, so fuck off!” She ignored the guy and opened the door to Bens room.  
He limped in and lay on his bed. It was already a bit smelly. Sweat, blood and cum combined was such a horrible stench, but he had to endure it for the night. The customers seemed not bothered by it. Seems some guys even got turned on by that.  
And speaking of customers, the next one already came to his room. Ben rolled on his back and looked at the guy in the door frame.  
The best way to describe him was: beer barrel on two legs, in a football T-Shirt. Ben wondered a bit how low Lady Ashford set him on the chart to only get the most disgusting looking guys, to come to him.  
The man looked at Ben, his eyes wander over his slim body and he licked his lips.  
“Ohohoho what a cute guy.” he said and closed the door behind him, before coming closer. He didn’t hesitate to touch Bens body, who frowned in disgust about that. He would have moved away, but he knew he couldn’t. Not with his wounded leg, that he could even feel in his drugged up mind and mostly because he didn’t wanted to get hurt even more. The cuts didn’t hurt at all, he could barely feel them, but he didn’t wanted to be hurt again.  
But it seemed his look alone was enough for the guy to smack him across the face.  
“Smile for me you stupid bitch!” he barked, his hand on Bens neck.  
“I paid for you, so do as I say and Smile. Be thankful for what I will do to you!”  
Ben obeyed, knowing he had no choice and gave that man an honest looking, nearly seductive smile. The guy seemed to be pleased with that, before he continued to run his hand over Bens body, the other stayed at his neck.  
Bens smile disappeared as he realized that the man was holding his neck and as soon as he noticed that, the hand around his neck tightened. The brunette gasped for air, but the guy squeezed tight and smirked at him.  
“Hmmm I like this sounds...” he lead Bens hand to his crotch.  
“Stroke my cock!”  
Ben obeyed as best as he could, while he could barely breath and was watched by the man, with a dirty look in his eyes.  
He only loosen his grip around Bens throat for a few moments so he would not pass out, but tightened it shortly after that again.  
The man got turned on, just by that and let go of Bens neck, who could finally breath freely again. He gasped and coughed, while the guy took off his pants.  
“Turn on all four, bitch!” He said and Ben did it, hearing a belt got pulled out and a jeans dropped to the ground.  
He didn’t thought much about it, Doggystyle, he knew that well enough, but this guy wasn’t done with strangling him and he wrapped the belt around Bens Neck like a leash. He pulled on it, making Ben gasped for air desperately, while he tried to remove the belt.  
“Stop struggling or I strangle you to death!!” The guy yelled, entering him in one rough move. Ben couldn’t care less about that. He was about to pass out by the lack of oxygen. The guy pulled harder on the belt that cut into jis Neck, while fucking him hard.  
“Oh I like your sounds and the desperate look on your face!” He laughed, slapping Bens Ass hard with his free hand.  
“Pass out and I will continue to fuck your ass!”  
Bens Arms gave in, he couldn’t hold up anymore, but now his weight lay on the belt, that cut even deeper into his neck, cutting his breath off completely. His tongue was hanging out and he was gasping like a fish out of water. His body was twitching, the heartbeat started to rise, his head was spinning, his vision was so blurry, he couldn’t see anything anymore. That guy was about to kill him.  
Panic was rising and his hands run over the bed, searching for something to stop this torture.  
Under one of the many pillows was an empty wine bottle. Ben grabbed it, pushed himself up on one hand and turned around as good as he could, smashing the bottle into the guys face.  
The man let go of him and fell backwards off the bed. Ben ripped the belt off and coughed loud, gasping for air, while rubbing his neck.  
“Argh...you stupid, fucking slut!” The guy cursed and got up on his feet. Ben did the same, still the broken Bottle in his hand.  
The man grabbed his belt like a whip and snapped after Ben with it, who ducked under the leather string and glared at the man in front of him.  
He was in rage now. It was all too much for him. The drugs, the alcohol, all the abuse and rape, he finally snapped.  
The belt-buckle hit him against his cheek, cutting it open a bit, but Ben couldn’t care less. Adrenalin was rushing through his veins as he sprint forward, ignoring all the pain in his hurt body, the bottle tight in his grip and he stabbed it into the guys arm, who screamed loud and punched his attacker in the face, right on the fresh cut.  
The brunette pulled back, stabbing the man again, this time aiming for his chest. Blood splattered over his face, while he continued to stab his abuser again and again.  
Even as the man started to plea for his life, Ben didn’t react.  
One final stab and the bottle sank deep in the fat guys neck. His blood run out of the bottles neck and on the floor.  
Ben tumbled backwards, covered in blood and looked at what he did. His body calmed down and he collapsed on the floor, threw up a disgusting mixture of half digested pills and red wine. He was shaking, tears were running down his face, but he was smiling. He had found the strength to fight back, at least for once in his life. He wasn’t even scared of the consequences if somebody would find the dead body.  
On shaking feet, he limped to the door carefully to not step into the glass or slip on the blood and locked the door. Strangely nobody had reacted to the guys screams.  
With the door locked, he walked relaxed to the bed and opened his night table. A customer had once left a pack of cigarettes here. He was not much of a smoker, but right now, he needed one.  
And while he was still covered in Blood, he lay on the bed, absolutely relaxed and smoked at least three cigarettes, waiting for Ventress. 

Ventress had a stressful evening, with a lot of customers, coming to her. She was one of the few workers at the place who never get fucked. She also simply refused to let anyone touch her. She was strong minded and for some, even a bit creepy.  
“Thats enough for today!” She said to one guy, who loved it when she beats his ass with a ruler and send him out.  
“Yes Mistress and Thank you.” The man said and left her alone.  
“Finally...” She took a quick shower and grabbed the outfit she had prepared for Ben to hide in. It would be humiliating for him, but she knew it was the only way to get him out. A full body leather suit and a dog mask, with leash and collar.  
“I hope he will agree to my plan...” With that stuff in hand, she walked back to his room and knocked.  
“Ben? Are you free? Its Time!” She said but for a moment it was quiet. Nothing came from the inside. The young woman laid her ear against the door and now she could hear footsteps and the door got unlocked.  
Ben opened the door, looking at her with absolutely empty eyes, his face, beard and hair still covered in blood.  
He let her in and Ventress nearly screamed in shock and terror as she saw the dead man in the corner of the room. The blood had stopped dripping out of the bottle that was still stuck in the guys neck.  
Her eyes widen and she looked at Ben, who simply crawled back onto the bed.  
“Are you Insane?!” She yelled at him, but he only shrug, showing her the marks on his neck and pointing at the belt on the floor.  
She understood what must have happened but still cursed a bit under her breath.  
“Shit...You are one hell of a lunatic, you know that?”  
Ben nodded and got the leathersuit thrown at him.  
“Put that on. We have to hurry! You can shower at my place, but hurry up and get dressed, I explain my plan while you do.”  
Without a comment, he slipped into the tight, shiny leather suit.  
“You see, we can’t get out if people here see your face and now your bloody body, so I will walk you out on this leash.”  
Ben gave her a cold look. After what happened he was not a fan of this idea to have something around his neck again.  
“Don’t worry, it will not choke you, it will be very loose, I promise.” She smirked but looked at the poor soul in the corner again.  
Ben turned his back to her and she closed the zipper.  
“I have a mask for you as well.” She said putting the collar around his neck and the leash on it.  
“See, its not tight and it will not strangle you at all...but you have to crawl.”  
A sigh escaped the brunettes mouth, before the mask was put over his face and head.  
“Normally I would say, stay quiet until I allow you to talk, but you don’t talk anyway...”  
Ben crossed his arms. He was not a big fan of all this, but if that was the only way to get out, he would endure it.  
“Okay lets go...” Ventress softly pulled on the leash and Ben followed her, feeling like an idiot. It was hard for him to believe some guys even paid her to get this treatment.  
Ventress locked Bens door from the outside and slipped the key underneath the door.  
At the main hall the goon named Francis saw them.  
“Hey, where are you going?” he asked and Ventress smirked.  
“I go home and I bring this doggy home. He wants it.” He looked down to Ben and petted his head.  
“Such a good boy, Mama will bring you home.”  
Francis pulled a face. He never understood this fetish stuff at all, but on the other hand, there were a lot of things he didn’t understood. He was not the smartest guy.  
“Okay...well then….see you tomorrow Ventress...”  
“Yeah sure.” She went out of the door slowly, while Ben followed on all four. 

As soon as they were far enough away from the Cat, Ventress stopped and Ben got up on his feet again.  
“Okay we better hurry. Your loverboy will be at my place at 10 and we should be there earlier, so you can shower.”  
They hurried, as fast as Bens legs allowed them, through the streets, ignoring the weird looks people gave them and they reached the Libellen Ave at 9:20. Enough time for Ben to take a shower.  
Ventress hoped her roommate wasn’t there tonight.  
She opened the door to her apartment quietly, but could already see the light inside. Her roommate was still up and by the sound of it, she had a visitor.  
She could hear them both laughing in the livingroom.  
“Soka, I’m home...” She said and lead Ben into her small but pretty apartment. Since her roommate had a semester break, she was always in the house and always stayed up late.  
“Oh hey Asajj, you are home early today.” Ahsoka, her roommate said and looked a bit confused as she saw Ventress coming in with Ben on the leash.  
“What the...” The young man, next to Ahsoka on the couch looked at her confused.  
“What is that?” He asked as Ventress freed the poor man from the mask and the leash.  
“Thats Ben and he needs our shower right now Ani.”  
“Why is he here...” Ahsoka wanted to know, throwing her blue and silver braids behind her shoulder.  
She and Anakin gasped in shock as Ben got out of the leather suit and they could see the dried blood on his body.  
“Is he wounded?!” Anakin asked and got up, cellphone in hand.  
“Should I call an ambulance?”  
“Thats not blood, don’t worry...” Ventress lied and lead Ben to the bathroom and sat on the couch then to explain everything to them, except the murder-part.  
“Wait, thats the guy Cody told me about?” Anakin said and looked at the bathroom door.  
“You know Cody Fett?” Ventress seemed confused and went in the kitchen. Even after all she saw, she was hungry and came back with warmed up left overs.  
“Yeah Codes is a friend of us.” With that Anakin meant him and also Ahsoka.  
“But we can’t stay in too close contact anymore, he said that, because of our safety and he doesn’t want anything to happen to us or to my fiancee.”  
“Hmmm makes sense.” Ventress dug into the barely warm Rice.  
“Well, he will be here at 10, to pick Ben up. Seems there is a lot of shit going on.”  
Ahsoka wanted to say something, but stayed quiet as a whining was to hear from the bathroom. Anakin got up and went in.  
Ben was sitting in the shower, crying and shaking.  
“Hey...Dude...whats wrong?” Anakin asked and got on his knees next to him, but Ben moved away and slapped his hands away, as the younger man tried to touch him.  
“Hey, I will not hurt you...its okay...My Name is Anakin Skywalker. You must be Ben Kenobi. Cody told me a lot about you.”  
Ben now looked up to him.  
“Yeah I know him. He is a friend of mine. Don’t worry, you are save here, so why are you crying? Do the cuts sting under the water or...” Anakin broke up as he looked at Bens eyes. He noticed the dilated pupils and knew exactly what was going on.  
“You are going through a cold turkey right now...” he mumbled and went to the door.  
“Asajj! Is that guy an addict?”  
“Yeah sadly he is!” Came the answer.  
“I have forgotten to take another shot with me, for him. So there is nothing we can do about that.”  
“And what am I supposed to do now?!”  
“Help him out of the shower!”  
Anakin sighed loud, but grabbed Ben under his arms and pulled him up onto his feet again. The man was shaking and seemed to be unable to stand, his grip on Anakins Shirt was so tight, the young man was scared his shirt would rip.  
Somehow they managed to get into the livingroom and Ventress wrapped Ben into a blanket, before looking at the clock.  
“The guys are late...”  
“You sure they know where you are?” Ahsoka asked and stroke Ben, who was shaking and whining, over the hair.  
“I told them...” Ventress said with a sigh, as they could hear the sound of a car that parked right in front of the building. Anakin got up and looked out of the window, looking down.  
“Oh its Cody and...Oh shit...even from that distance I can tell that he is pissed!”  
“I better talk to him.” Ventress got up.  
“Take care of Kenobi.” She left the apartment and run down the stairs, before opening the front door.  
She stopped as she had two guns in her face and two guys were staring at her angrily.  
“Calm down boys, I was the one who called.” she smiled at them and a third person came closer.

Cody looked at the woman with a deep frown on his face. She didn’t looked trustworthy, but he would see what would happen.  
“So you called Rex and said you have Ben?” He asked and she smirked up to him.  
“Oh yeah, he is upstairs in my apartment. Please follow me.” She walked up and Cody followed her, Biol and Wolffe close behind him, still with guns in their hands.  
Since she left the apartment door open it was easy to get in.  
Anakin and Ahsoka looked up, both smiled at first but that disappeared as they saw how miserable Cody looked. He was tired and hadn’t shaved in days, his hair also was a mess, but he managed a smile.  
“Ani, Soka, good to see you two again.” He said and looked at Ben, who was shaking like a leaf, his head on Ahsokas knees and his legs were twitching and cramping.  
“What is with him?!” Cody was immediately by his side and run a hand over Bens hair.  
“He is...was on some sort of drugs and now he is going through a cold turkey...” Anakin said and Cody growled low in his throat.  
“Thats all my fault...” he whispered and lifted Ben from the couch, who opened his eyes a bit, but since he couldn’t recognize Cody in his state and with him having a beard, he started to squirm and kick around to get free again.  
“What the...Ben calm down, its me.” Cody tried to calm him down, but there was no chance for him to do so. Boil put his gun away and took Ben away from Cody.  
“Hey Puppyface. Its okay, you are save now.”  
And really Ben calmed a bit down, at least enough for Boil to carry him out of the apartment, but Ventress stopped him.  
“Not so fast! Whats with my reward?!” She asked and crossed her arms.  
Cody gave her a cold look and pulled out his checkbook, writing something down and handed it to her.  
“That should be more than enough!” He growled, smiled shortly at Anakin and Ahsoka and left.  
Wolffe sighed loud and looked at their friends again.  
“I’m sorry, but we are in the middle of trouble, we will contact you later.” He apologized and followed his brothers out of the house. 

The drive back home went quiet, nobody said anything. The only sound came from Ben, who was still whining in Boils arms, his whole body twitching now.  
Cody was heartbroken. Why was Ben acting so weird as he tried to hold him and was now so calm in Boils arms? Was he mad at him? Cody couldn’t blame him, all that shit was his fault.  
Wolffe noticed that look and laid a hand on Codys Shoulder.  
“Hey, don’t worry.”  
“He didn’t wanted to be in my arms...” Cody mumbled sadly and Boil sighed.  
“Have you looked at yourself? You look really messed up Codes and he is still on drugs, he hasn’t recognized you, thats all.”  
“Yeah he is right, better you shave that thing off your face and he will be more than happy to have you back.” Wolffe agreed and Cody sighed.  
Back at home, Boil brought Ben to Codys room and Wolffe contacted the doctor, to check him and his wounds, while Cody was in the bathroom.  
As he came back, Doc left his bedroom with a sigh.  
“And? How is he?”  
“He will suffer for at least the whole night to get clean again. Whatever they gave him in the Cat, its strong. He will not suffer badly from the effects afterwards, but tonight will be torture. You better stay with him and make sure he doesn’t hurt himself.” The Doc said and Cody gulped hard.  
“And his wounds?”  
“I treated them as good as possible, it only needs to heal. Somebody seemed to have tried to strangle him, just recently, his neck is swollen and he is breathing pretty loud. Make sure he will not lay down on his stomach.”  
Cody nodded and walked into his bedroom.  
Ben was in his bed, rolling around in pain, but stopped shortly, to look at him.  
His dull eyes shined a bit, as he saw Cody, who came to him quickly and laid in bed with him.  
“I’m here, don’t worry...” he said softly, holding Ben now in his arms, who cuddled to him, even though he was in pain.  
“It will be okay again...”


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was impossible for Cody to sleep that night. Ben was more unconscious than he was asleep, shifting around in bed, squirming and kicking, crying and whining, his legs were cramping, he was covered in sweat and his body temperature rose and fell multiple times over the course of a few hours.   
Cody was watching over him and was way too scared, to take his eyes off of him. He was scared that something really bad could happen if he dared to close his eyes.   
Ben woke up with a loud gasp, breathing heavily and looking around. He noticed the arms around his body and struggled to get free, but couldn’t move much. His legs were numb, his head was spinning and he had the worst headache in his entire life.   
He managed to turn around enough to look at Cody.  
“Hey...” Was all Cody could say, not sure if he should say anything right now. Ben was staring at him, like he was a ghost.   
The brunette was convinced this must be a drug related feverdream or anything like that. He was sure, he was dreaming and would be woken up any moment by a new customer, who would abuse him. There was no chance Cody was with him here in bed.  
His shaking hands reached for Codys face and he softly touched his cheeks. He was warm, his arms so welcoming and for a moment all the pain was forgotten.   
And as if Cody could read his mind, he run his hand over Bens pale face.   
“You are save now.” he said softly, leaning his forehead against Bens, even though he was wet from all the sweating.  
“It will be okay again….I’m so Sorry it took so long...”   
“Cody...” It was the only word Ben said, the only word that came out of his mouth, but it was enough for the other man to wrap his arms tight around him, holding him protectively.   
“I’m here my dear...don’t worry, the pain will go away soon...”   
Ben snuggled against Codys bare chest, feeling and absorbing his warmth and could relax, at least a bit.   
It was not a dream. Thank god, it was not a dream!   
“Try to sleep, cyare.” Cody said quietly and Ben was happy to obey, closing his eyes, passing more out, than falling asleep. 

Waking up was not as comfortable than Ben had hoped. As he opened his eyes, his head was banging and he was freezing. The blankets were somewhere on the floor, he was naked and cold sweat was covering his entire body, which felt strangely numb.   
He tried to get up, but a pair of strong arms hold him in place. Cody finally fell asleep in the early morning hours, holding Ben in his arms.  
The brunette sat up, as good as he could and looked around. This was Codys bedroom, the sun was shining through the windows, which somebody opened to let the late Summer wind in and now he was able to remember things that happened.   
The Cat, all the abuse, the drugs, Ventress who helped him out, the last customer. Ben gulped and he could taste bile in the back of his throat.   
He had killed that man. He remembered what he did. He stabbed that guy to death with a broken bottle. He was a murderer. What would Cody say if he finds out?   
Said man was moving softly, getting closer to Ben and pulling him into his arms. Whiskey brown eyes were now looking at him and Cody smiled at him.  
“Good morning, my dear...How do you feel?”   
Ben didn’t answered and cuddled closer to the other man, resting his head against his warm chest, while Cody stroke softly over his back.  
“I’m so sorry, that you had to endure all this...I...Its all my fault...please forgive me...”   
Ben looked up to him, Cody was looking really bad, he noticed that now. He was tired, he looked stressed, sad and close to a break down. He never thought that all this was Codys fault, he blamed himself for thinking, that the harbor thing was a good idea for him to do. Only to proof himself that he was useful and in the end, he needed to be rescued again and made Cody sad, again. He needed other ways to show Cody that he was useful.   
He snuggled closer to Cody, softly kissing his chin. He was sure his breath was so horrible right now, he wouldn’t dare to kiss his mouth.   
Cody looked at him.   
“You are not angry at me?”   
Ben shook his head and Cody was relieved to say the least. He planted a soft kiss against Bens forehead.   
“I’m still sorry...”   
Ben looked around, saw a brand new Notebook on the small table and grabbed it.  
“You don’t need to. It was not your fault.” He stopped, unsure if he should tell Cody right away what he did. But maybe it was better to tell him now, instead of him finding it out through someone else.  
“Cody...there is something...I did something really horrible...and now I’m so scared.”  
“What do you mean?” Cody sat up, still holding him softly in his arms.  
“What have you done, Dear?”   
Ben gulped and started to write a longer paragraph.  
“After Ventress brought me back to my room, there was this guy...He...He hurt me so much, strangled me and I thought I would suffocate. Something happened in me and I...” There he crossed out a few words.   
“What? Ben, you can tell me...” Cody said, kissing his temple softly and Ben took a deep breath, before finishing the sentence with shaking hands.  
“I killed him.”   
Ben sobbed before continuing.  
“I stabbed him to death with a broken Wine Bottle.”   
Cody was silent, read that again and again, looking at Ben and back at his note.   
The fact that he was so silent, was a clear sign for Ben that Cody was shocked and he was sure, he would be angry with him now. Really angry. He moved away from the younger man, who tightened the grip around him, holding him in place.   
“There is no need to be scared now or feel guilty.” Cody said with a firm voice.   
“He was hurting you, badly and you had to defend yourself.”   
“I killed him.” Ben underlined that sentence multiple times.   
“Yeah…” Cody pulled him on his lap, his face drawn with anger. Now Ben was scared.   
“This bastard...He can be happy YOU ended his miserable Excuse of a life or I would have done it myself...and that would have been the most painful death a human could have!”   
He looked at the brunette and of course noticed the fear in his eyes.  
“Don’t worry. Nothing will happen to you, because of that. The police will not get you and I’m not angry at you, just at the guy, who did this horrible things to you.” He kissed Ben softly.  
“Don’t think you are the only one here, who has blood on the hands. We all have. I have killed as well, same my brothers. We can understand your feelings about this.”   
Ben wanted to write something again, as somebody knocked at the door and Rex came in, a tray in his hand with two big bowls of Icecream on it.   
“Hey you two.” He said and brought them the sweet treat.  
“After such a rough night, you need something in your Stomach, Ben. And Doc said sweets are the best thing after something like that.” he explained and Ben nodded softly, avoiding Eye contact with the blonde one.  
“Whats wrong?”   
“He feels guilty, because he had killed someone in the cat.” Cody said and Rex sat down on the bed and read Bens notes before putting a hand on his shoulder.  
“There is no reason to feel guilty now. He deserved it. And think about it, you also saved others in the Cat from this treatment of him.”   
Ben looked at him and Rex smiled.   
“Yeah. Now Nobody can get hurt by that man. You saved others, by doing so and Besides, you already knew we here are no saints either. We will never judge you, because of this. Now Eat a bit. It will help you.”   
Ben nodded and started with the ice cream and it made him feel, slightly better. His stomach could handle the sweet sugary goodness quite well.   
“Cody, when you are done with your Ice Cream, please come to the office, we still need to find our Brother...” Rex said and got up.  
Ben Looked at his boyfriend, the spoon still in his mouth and Cody sighed.  
“Jesse is missing. We have no idea where he is...”   
The brunette looked worried now and Cody run his hand through his hair.  
“Don’t worry, we will find him and you will be back at your feet in no time. Lets enjoy this ice cream for now. A few moments of peace is allowed I guess.” 

After that nice treat of sweetness, Ben felt a lot better, but fell asleep right after. He was still very weak and his body needed to rest, while Cody tugged him under the sheets again and went into his office, to try to find out where his little brother was.   
“Still no clues?” Cody asked Rex, who was at his desk again and shook his head sadly.  
“No...Not a single hint where he could be...I have an idea where he could be, but that is not possible, that would be way too obvious...”   
“That would be?” Cody sat down behind his own desk making himself a coffee, even though he had a big bowl of ice cream before and that combination of hot and cold would lead to a stomach ache.  
“Bobas Home...”   
“That really would be WAY TOO Obvious...” Cody sipped at his coffee.  
“How is Grandma right now?”   
“A bit relieved that you are feeling better now and that Ben is save...but as you can Imagine, one of her Grandchildren is missing, so she and also Grandpa would feel way better if Jesse would be back as well...”   
“When he is back remind me to chip all of you guys, so you can’t get lost again...” Cody joked what made Rex giggle a little bit.   
“But right in the ass then please, nobody would look for a chip in your left Ass cheek.”   
“For you, I make the chip blue.”   
“Thanks brother.” Rex laughed and drank his own coffee.   
“Oh and also, Robert is pretty pissed right now. I guess because Ben is back. I can’t get rid of the feeling that he has something to do with it...”   
“I know what you mean...I...” Cody stopped as Wolffe entered the room.  
“Cody, we have a guest.” He said.  
“Somebody you would never imagine.” 

Curious Cody and also Rex followed Wolffe into the lobby.   
“Officer Windu?!” Cody was more than surprised to see him at his house.  
“What brings you here?”   
“You can call me Mace, boy, I’m no Cop anymore.” he said with a sigh, hands in his brown jacket.  
“Why that? You got fired for telling my brothers things?” Cody asked with a frown. He knew Windu was not like other cops but he still was careful.  
“No, I quit. For the sake of my own family and my health. I have three kids and a wife, my youngest just entering school now and I don’t want anything happen to them, should you guys call out an act of revenge on all cops in the city.”   
“Be sure, if we would do that, we would NEVER aim at your kids or your wife.” Rex assured him with a smirk.  
“We would simply hunt you down!”   
“And leave my wife being a widow, taking care of three kids. No thanks, I don’t risk that.”   
“Is that why you are here?” Cody asked, crossing his arms.  
“Hoping for us to spare you, if we ever decide to go full blown insane and create a massacre in the streets?”   
“Not really. First, I would only like to know if that boy, Ben is here and if he is okay. There was a murder in the golden Cat and since then, he is missing there again.”   
Cody, Rex and Wolffe looked at each other.  
“You are worried about him?” Cody allowed Windu to follow him now into the livingroom.  
“I am...Kinda. The guy seems to be okay, a bit weird but okay, also not matter what, getting killed is nothing anyone deserves, who hasn’t done anything, but being on the wrong place to the wrong time, like he was.”   
“Thats a way of seeing things...” Cody said and sat down in one of the armchairs, Wolffe was standing behind him, in his bodyguard position, like he liked to call it.   
“Well if it makes you sleep better at night, Ben is here and he is okay. But do you guys even know whats going on in the Golden Cat?”   
Now Windu seemed a bit confused.  
“You mean apart from the obvious that people there work in the sex industry?”   
“I mean the fact that the poor souls inside are drugged up, hold against their will, being raped and abused in every shape or form and that everybody is looking away from it?!” Cody frowned again.  
“Ben was hold captive in there for 33 Years! Born and raised in this trashhole, never left it before I took him out and I did it because the Ashford CUNT was about to throw him out because he was too old! He would have ended as a homeless on the streets and would have died there, probably by the time winter comes!”   
Windus mouth was open and he was shocked about that information.   
“What?!”   
“Yeah you better believe it. 33 Years of being a prisoner, a Sex slave! And there are more like him in that house! He...” Cody stopped as the door opened and a sleepy looking Ben went in, wearing one of Codys T-shirts and boxershorts.  
He yawned but froze as he saw Windu sitting there, who looked at him.   
“Hey...Hello Ben...” Windu said a bit shy and Ben stumbled backwards towards the door.  
“Dear, why are you up again?” Cody asked, got out of his chair and walked over to him  
“You should rest...are you having nightmares?”   
Ben nodded and snuggled a bit against Cody, who lead him to the chairs, sat down and pulled him on his lap.  
“Does your leg still hurt?” Rex asked now and got also a nod as an Answer. Ben looked at Windu and tilted his head.  
“He wants to see if you are okay, since they found the dead body in the Cat.” Cody explained and Ben flinched a bit, cuddling closer to him.  
“It seems you are fine here...” Windu mumbled, but of course he saw how bad Ben looked, how sickly pale he was and how unhealthy he looked. Hard to believe that he changed so much in nearly a week.   
“You see how bad he looks right now. How Sick and tired.” Cody continued and looked at the Ex-Cop.   
“If that Brothel wouldn’t be a trashhole, he wouldn’t look so horrible.”   
He run a hand through Bens hair.  
“Don’t worry, you are always beautiful for me, but you look unhealthy...”   
Windu smiled a bit at that.  
“You two are a couple? No wonder, somebody wanted to get rid of Ben. I guess thats a tactic to weaken you.”   
Cody said nothing and Windu got up.  
“Okay, I better go now. I have some things to do… oh and one last thing. I tracked down the phonecalls that informed us about your Plans.”   
“Yeah?” Cody asked and got up as well.   
“They came from here.”   
“From here?!” Rex repeated and the Visitor nodded.  
“Yeah, somebody here in this house is working against you, Fett. You should be careful.” Windu turned around and left the house, finding the exit easily enough, while Cody stood there, with Ben in his arms and just stared at the door, as if Windu was still standing there.   
“From our house…” He mumbled, let go of Ben and went out of the room fast.  
Ben, Rex and Wolffe only looked after him, nobody was sure if they should follow or not. 

Cody went straight to his uncles room. Robert was there, he knew it.  
He slammed the door open, his uncle was in there with his wife and they both looked up as Cody went in.  
“Okay, you two, where is Jesse?!” He said firm, but loud.  
“Why should we know? Maybe he ran away from you and your...” Angelica went silent as Cody pulled a gun, pointing at her face.  
“Another word that doesn’t answer my question and it will be your last!” Cody threatened her and looked at his uncle.  
“WHERE is Jesse!??!”   
“I don’t know.” Robert said, trying to play it cool.  
“And Boba? Why did he left so suddenly?” Cody asked, still pointing his gun in Angelicas Face.  
“Why should we know?! He has other things to do, than be here and see you fail!” Robert answered and Cody unlocked his gun. He pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and gave it Robert.  
“Call him!” he ordered.  
“Call Boba NOW or I blow her fucking ugly face off!!”   
Robert nodded and typed Bobas number in before Cody got his phone back.  
“Yeah, Hello?” Boba asked a bit confused.  
“Hello Cousin, its me, Cody!”   
“What do you want?”   
“Guess what I want!” Cody smirked, watching Bobas Parents with sharp eyes.  
“Why don’t you just tell me, I’m busy!”   
“I want my little brother back and I’m sure, you know more than you wanna tell!”   
“And even IF I know more, why should I tell you!?”   
“Because I will blow your Mothers Face off, if you don’t tell me.”   
“You are just bluffing! You would never...” Cody gave off a warning shot, right in the armchair Angelica was sitting in and she screamed loud.  
“MOTHER!!!”   
“Still sure I’m bluffing?!” Cody growled.  
“I haven’t hit her…YET! So you better tell me or better yet, bring my brother back!”   
“You motherfucker!! You… I… Your Whore will pay for it this night!!!”   
“You mean Ben? He is save here with me, don’t even think about it to pull him into this.” He pointed his gun at Robert now.  
“One more move and I blow your brain out!” He went back to the Phone.  
“You will come here tonight, Boba! And Jesse is better with you, or at least the information where he is, or I send your Parents over to your Place in Bodybags!!”   
Cody hung up and watched his uncle and Aunt with pure hate in his eyes.   
“You will now come with me! Get up!!”   
They both got up and Cody pushed them both to the door.   
“Walk! I tell you where to go!”   
He lead them both downstairs to the trainingroom Boil was in again, punching the shit out of the punching bag again, while Waxer was watching.  
“You two, please out!” Cody ordered and they both obeyed without asking anything, but with questionmarks in their faces.  
“I’ll explain later!” the oldest brother promised quietly and focused on the two infront of him again.  
“You two will stay in here, until Boba appears!”   
“What?” Angelica faced him and looked angry.  
“It stinks in here!”   
“And? Fits your disgusting personality!” Cody left and locked the door from the outside, taking the key with him. 

Back upstairs, Ben, Rex and Wolffe hadn’t moved at all, just waited for Codys return, who came back to them.  
“Get ready, Boba will be back this evening, we will ask him some questions!” He ordered and his brothers looked at each other.  
“Cody...whats going on here?” Rex asked then and his brother looked at him with a deep frown.  
“What do you think?! I’m sure he has Jesse or at least know where he is. If he doesn’t talk...I guess we will be down one uncle and one aunt.”   
“Wait, you mean, you will kill Robert and Angelica if Boba doesn’t say where Jess is?” Wolffe couldn’t believe it and believed even less as Cody nodded.   
“I’m DONE with this shit! And don’t argue with me now! This shit must END NOW!!”   
“Cody...As much as we agree with you, that this shit needs to end, I think Wolffe and I are thinking that you are overdoing it...”   
“Oh really? What would you do?” Cody wanted to know, crossing his arms.  
“Don’t tell me you are not tired of all this shit, that happens since they came here! Also Boba admitted, that he knew Ben was in the Cat. Does any of you told him where exactly he is?”   
“Well...we told you, but not him...no...” Wolffe said and looked at Ben and Rex. They looked back, but said nothing.  
“Well Brother, you are the boss… We will be ready…”   
“Good!” Cody turned away and went into his office, Rex in toe.   
Wolffe sighed and looked at Ben.  
“Well… it was about time for you to see his…kinda… evil side.” He said and Ben looked at him a bit confused.  
“Oh Cody can be quiet dangerous. Boba will be in big trouble if he shows up here without the wanted information or without Jesse at all… better you stay away from all this tonight… it will get messy!” 

Boba really came back that evening after Dinner. Cody had send Ben back to their room, he should stay out of it, while he was dealing with his cousin.   
Ben was sitting on the bed, listening to the yelling that came out of the livingroom, without understanding a single word and he was scared. Scared that something would happen to Cody.   
He played with the thought to sneak out and look or at least listen what was going on, but his leg was still hurting, so he stayed in the room, at least for now.   
The shouting got louder and Ben flinched hard as a gunshot echoed through the house, followed by a scream.   
Now scared, worried and a bit curious Ben left the room.   
He limped over the floor to the door that lead to the livingroom and peaked through the keyhole. He couldn’t see much. A person in black was holding a gun at something, somebody was kneeling on the floor, another was… Ben gulped. Was there a dead body on the floor?

Cody was staring at Boba with cold eyes, while Boil hold him in an iron grip. Angelica was kneeling on the floor, her Makeup run over her face as she was crying, looking at her dead husband on the floor.   
“I told you I was not bluffing! Now Tell me, WHERE IS JESSE!?!?”   
“CHOKE ON YOUR OWN VOMIT CODY!!” Boba barked at him, fighting against Boils tight grip.   
“You will pay for this!!”   
“Oh you think so?! You strained my patience long enough! You, this fucking piece of shit and this god damn whore you call a mother!!” Cody whipped a bit blood off of his face, grabbed Angelica by the hair and hold the gun against her head.  
“Last Chance Boba, Where is Jesse?”   
“B...Boba...please...just tell him already...” His mother begged and Boba gritted his teeth in Anger, struggling against the grip one more, but stopped as Cody unlocked the gun against Angelicas Head.  
“Okay, okay...he...Jesse is at Chief Krells place...”   
“WHAT?!?!!?” Cody lost it, pushed Angelica away, went fast to Boba and grabbed him by the hair.  
“What is he doing there? WHY?!?!”   
“I had a deal with him! He helps me to break you so I can get all this here! In Exchange he would get you, your brothers, would be celebrated as a city hero and also would get a lot of Money. It was all planned okay? But Jesse overheard a conversation I had with Dad so he had to disappear!”   
Cody was speechless for a solid minute, before getting up.  
“Thanks for the information, Asshole.” He pointed the gun at Bobas head and pulled the trigger.   
Angelica screamed, Boil let go of his, now Dead, cousin, who fell to the floor, bleeding all over the carpet.  
“YOU MONSTER!!!” Angelica cried and yelled, as Cody turned to her, reloading his gun.   
“Get up!” He barked and as she refused, Casey grabbed her arms and pulled her up to her feet.  
“I’m the monster? Yeah, maybe I am.” Cody grinned, coming closer to her, letting his gun run over her cheek and down her neck.   
“Maybe I am a monster, but you know whats funny about all this? Thats what you guys wanted. You wanted me to be like this, you MADE me do this! And now the Monster you wanted me to be turns on you.” He was holding the gun against her Chest now.   
“Save a spot in hell for me, bitch!”   
Casey got fast out of the way as he pulled the trigger again. Angelica stumbled back and against the wall, while Cody fired more and more bullets into her until she fell to the floor.   
Nobody said a word, Cody was still pissed and looked at his brothers. None of them seemed shocked at what he did. Cody could see some sort of satisfaction in their eyes as well. He grinned and put his gun away.   
“That was good...”   
“It was a nice Show.” Rex said with a grin.  
“But I feel sorry for the servants to clean the blood off of the carpets.”   
“Yeah...so Brother, will we go to Chief Krells house and create another bloodbath?” Wolffe asked and Codys grin got wider.  
“OH HELL YEAH!! Its about time we take care of that!”   
“Errr...Cody...” Casey was pointing at something and Cody turned around.   
The door, that lead to the livingroom, was open and in the frame was Ben, staring at them in shock.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Nobody in the room said a word, while Ben stared at them all, at the dead bodies and then at Cody, who had Blood on his face and in his hair.   
As he stepped closer, Ben stumbled backwards towards the door again, holding on it, so he wouldn’t fell. His expression was still of shock and also disbelieve. Cody stopped and looked at him.  
“Ben… I…”   
“I told you!” Wolffe said and Ben looked at him.  
“Told you! Thats why you were supposed to stay in the room!”   
“Wolffe be still!” Cody said harsh, walking towards the brunette again, who moved away even more.   
“Hey… I’m not gonna hurt you. Yeah I killed them, but I had to.”   
Ben shook his head, writing something fast on his notepad, threw it to the ground and got out as fast as he could.   
Cody picked the notepad up. Only two words were standing there.  
“YOU MONSTER!” Ben had written there. Cody frowned, threw the notepad away and followed Ben fast.   
The brunette was not that fast, his leg was hurting with every step and he looked over his shoulder, as he could hear footsteps behind him. His eyes widen in fear as he saw Cody coming closer and tried to get away, but the younger man reached him, grabbed his arm and pushed him against the wall.   
Ben struggled against the grip, tears were running down his face, he was so scared after what he witnessed. He flinched as Codys hand went to his face, but only cupped his cheek softly.  
“Ben, please...Look at me…” He said, his voice soft and apologetic.  
“I’m sorry you had to witness this…But please… don’t be scared. I would never ever harm you.”   
Ben was still shaking and didn’t dared to look at Cody.  
“Please believe me.” Cody leaned down, his lips close to Bens ear.  
“I love you…”   
Now Ben opened his eyes, mostly in surprise to hear that now. He had spend so much time with Cody now, but that was the first time he had ever said that.   
He looked up to the younger man, who looked him in the eyes.   
“Yeah, I love you… I can’t risk anyone hurting you again… I wanna protect you, so I had to eliminate them. They are the reason you had to suffer over the last days… And they kidnapped Jesse… They did worse than I could ever do…but I will never harm you in any way…. Please believe me.”   
Still looking in Codys eyes, Ben nodded. It really felt honest what Cody said and now he couldn’t resist and hugged the younger man softly. He was still scared, but the shaking stopped and new tears were running down his cheeks. Cody wrapped his arms around him, holding him softly.  
“Everything will be okay, I promise…we will be free from all this. I wanna spend my life with you… Wanna make you happy, hear you laugh and talk and enjoy everyday with me…”   
Ben sobbed and his grip around Cody tightens even more.   
This crazy man was really loving him. Ben felt like he was dreaming. Nobody EVER Loved him, not even Jango did.   
And now, his son was standing here, his face smeared with blood, talking to him so softly and sweet like he was proposing.   
“We will get Jesse out and then, the nightmare will be over.” Cody assured him, running a hand through Bens messy hair.  
“But you have to wait here, it will be too dangerous…”   
The brunette nodded and wiped his tears from his face. He would wait at home. He would not get in the way again.   
“Thank you, cyar'ika.” Cody kissed him, despite being smeared with blood. Ben tilted his head.   
“What? Oh, you wanna know what a cyar'ika is?”   
He nodded and Cody smiled, kissing him again.  
“I tell you when I’m back. Go and rest a bit more…please.”   
Ben nodded, stole another kiss from Cody and limped back to the bedroom, heart racing in his chest.

Cody went back to the livingroom, where Elena and the other Maids were cursing at the brothers and now at Cody too, because it would be a pain in the ass to clean the expensive carpets.   
“I heard Lemon juice should help...” Cody mumbled stepping back from Elena, who was frowning and looked at his brothers.  
“Guys, be ready, we will go out now and rescue Jesse!”   
“How’s Ben?” Rex asked a bit worried, but Cody smiled.  
“He is fine, don’t worry. I will explain everything in detail, as soon as we are back home.”   
“Do we know where the bastard lives?” Boil wants to know and Cody nodded.  
“I know it, weapon up brothers, this will end tonight.” 

Krells home was a nice looking house in one of the noble districts of the city. It was a peaceful area, a street that would be full of children in summer, running around, Playing outside. Total peace that Cody was about to destroy with his brothers now, as they parked with three cars in the neighborhood.   
The lights were all out, but it was still too early for anybody to be in Bed.   
Cody left his car, followed by Boil and Wolffe, Casey was in the next car, leaving as well, together with Waxer, who went with them and Rex had the last car.   
“Seems he is not home...” Boil assumed, looking through a window, while Rex got on his knees opening the front door with a lock pick.   
“Better for us, but it shouldn’t be long until he is back.” Cody looked around. Nobody was outside, but he could see a few neighbors looking at them from their windows.  
“Open.” Rex got up and opened the frontdoor and they all entered the Chiefs home.   
Despite looking nice there was a weird smell in the house, that made them all tumble back a bit.  
“Smells like something is rotting in here...” Casey said coughing a bit.  
“I think thats more like somebody vomited on the floor and nobody cleaned up...” Rex said, looking around, finding the door that lead to the basement.  
“Pretty sure, if Jesse is here, he will be down there.” The blond started to open the locked door, while the others watched out.   
Cody was tense. He had the feeling they stepped right into a trap, but had no idea where this feeling came from. Something bothered him.   
“Okay, open.” Rex said, put his lockpick away and opened the door. The smell really came from the basement and unsure what would wait down there, Cody was the first one stepping down the stairs. With each step the smell got stronger and he could hear chains rattle in the dark and a muffled protest and whining.   
As he reached the basement his hand wandered over the wall for the light switch and a bright light that hurts the eyes shined and showed the horror that this basement kept hidden from everyone.   
The room was a fully developed torture chamber, with all kinds of disgusting weapons on the walls and floor.  
It was like a museum of torture and in the middle, chained up at the wrists was Codys brother. His eyes were covered, he had a gag in his mouth and was covered in Blood and Vomit. His feet barely touching the ground and he was standing, it seems in a puddle of his own piss.   
Jesse was whining and even crying, shaking in fear, thinking more pain was about to come as the Blindfold was removed from his eyes.  
He blinked a few times, the light hurting his eyes and he needed a moment to see clearly. His eyes widen, as he saw his brothers and struggled even more to get away, but Cody shushed him and removed the gag as well.  
“Don’t worry Jesse, we are here now, its okay. We get you out of here.” Cody looked at the others.  
“Waxer, go get a blanket and call Doc, he shall be ready for our Return.”   
“Sure Boss!” Waxer ran up the stairs again and Boil came forward, holding Jesse, while Cody removed the chains. He seemed to be in this position for quiet a while, his hands were really pale and the cuffs left a deep mark on Jesses Wrists.   
Jesse whined as his arms fell to his sides, but he grabbed Codys Arm and looked at him.  
“Brother...I…I’m so sorry...I...”   
“Sshhhh, its okay. Everything is okay.”   
“Robert and Boba...they...they are...behind all this...”   
“I know, we took care of that already. Rest now Jesse, you are save...”   
Waxer came back with a blanket and wrapped Jesse in it, who passed out by the time he was in Boils strong arms who carried him out of the basement, while the others followed.   
“Cody...that was all...way too easy.” Rex said and Cody nodded.  
“I know...you guys, head home, I will stay here.”   
Everyone was looking at Cody.  
“What do you wanna do here Codes?” Wolffe asked and Cody pulled a gun out.  
“Make sure the Chief will never hurt anyone else!”   
“You sure, I shouldn’t stay with you?” Rex asked a bit worried, but Cody shook his head.  
“No, go back Rex. Make sure Jesse will be okay again, I will be back in two hours. If I’m not back by then, you can come and get me.”   
“Well...okay...” Rex left the house together with the others. They could hear sirens in the distance and got into two of the three cars, leaving Cody a chance to get back by himself and drove off. 

Cody sat down on the couch, waiting for the Chief to return home. The neighbors must have called the police, but that was no problem for him.  
Cody counted his bullets. 50 Bullets, that would be enough to take out everyone who got in his way and he had two knifes with him as well, just in case.   
The police stopped outside and he could hear them, surrounding the house. They called out for him, calling him to leave the house now, but he didn’t moved an inch, still sitting on the couch, leaning back, almost relaxed.   
He was waiting for the cops to come in and really fast, the first two did enter the house.   
One of them pointed his gun at Cody, who was still chilled out on the couch.   
“Get up!! Hands over your Head!” The Cop yelled and Cody rolled his eyes.  
“Are you all trained to say that line every time?” he asked, almost amused. The Police men were pointing their guns at him.  
“I Repeat, Get up! Hands up!!”   
Cody sighed, lifted one hand, but only to point his gun at the man, shooting him straight in the face. The other opened fire and Cody jumped from the couch and behind it, using it as a shield and waited until the cop had to reload, before shooting him in the knee. The guy fell to the floor and Cody got up, careful not to get seen in any of the windows, grabbed the wounded cop and used his speaker.  
“Chief Krell!! Get you fat ass in here or I Kill this young man!” He looked at the cop.  
“Your Name?”  
“D...Daniel…”   
“Get in here or I kill Daniel!!”   
Nothing was to hear from the outside, as a window broke and a smoke grenade landed on the floor, filling the house with a thick fog, making it impossible for Cody or the young cop to see anything.   
Cody pulled that guy up on his feet, despite Daniel whining in Pain and hold him like a shield as a bunch of Cops with masks came in, pointing their guns at the criminal and his hostage.   
Cody could, even with that fog, see that Krell was infront of them all. His gun was pointed at Cody and he doesn’t seem to care for the young cop, Cody was holding as a shield.   
“What do you think you can achieve here, Fett?!” Krell asked with a growl in his voice.  
“Even if you could kill me, you are outnumbered here, you will die!”   
“You would shoot me? Kill me like you killed my father?!”   
“It was my duty to kill that Asshole! And I will not bother to kill you as well! After that I will take care of your brothers as well!”  
“You will not touch my Brothers or even Ben ever again!”   
“Oh I don’t have to touch that slut.” Krell started to smirk as the fog disappeared again.  
“He should be dead by now, my little mole in your home should have taken care of everything by now.”   
“WHAT?!?!” 

At Home, Ben had no idea what was going on. He was in Codys Bedroom, staring at the ceiling with a wide grin on his face, as somebody knocked on the door and Elena came in, a tray in her hands with a pot of tea on it.   
“Oh I knew you would still be awake.” She smiled and put the tray on the small table, while Ben got up, limping towards her, while she filled a cup with tea.  
“Here, that should help you sleep better.”   
Ben sat down, took the cup and smiled at her, before leading it to his mouth to drink it, as he stopped in his movement.  
It was a herbal tea, but he could smell something odd. It smelled like almonds. He looked at Elena, who was watching him with a smile.  
“What is it? Drink.”   
Ben shook his head and put the cup down, still looking at her, seeing her Smile freezing.  
“I said Drink that fucking tea!” Elenas cute face changed, turning darker and she grabbed the hot cup.  
“Drink it! Don’t make me force you!”   
Ben moved away from her. What was wrong with her?  
“Drink it and everything will be over soon.”   
She came closer, the hot cup still in her hand, close to burn the brunette with the hot tea, who slapped the cup out of her hand. It fell to the ground, breaking and spilling tea all over the carpet.  
Elena sighed annoyed and shook her head.  
“You wanna do this the slow way. Very well!” She lifted up her long maiddress, pulling a knife out of her stocking and Ben jumped up.  
“Don’t take this personal now, but I get paid pretty good for this. Way more than Cody would ever pay me.”  
As Ben moved away, she simply jumped over the table, tackling him to the ground, trying to stab him.  
Ben was still weak, but strong enough to hold her wrist, which was holding the knife. The maid simply switched the knife to her over hand, as Ben pushed his healthy leg into her stomach and pushed her off of him.   
Elena growled low in pain, because she hit her head and Ben used the moment to get up, looking for something to defend himself.   
Elena was back on her feet and fast by his side, trying to stab him again, aiming for his neck.   
“STAND STILL!!” She yelled at him, pinning him against a wall, the knife at Bens throat.   
She smirked at him.  
“Normally I would ask if you have anything to say, but you are mute, so no reason to ask that!”   
Ben glared at her, knowing that his next move could be his last he punched her right into the breasts. (From experience I can say, that hurts more than a punch in the face)  
Elena screamed in pain, the knife dropped to the floor and Ben pushed her aside, limping away from her, as the door opened and the Maid Hilda went in.  
“What is going on in here?!” She asked, looking at them, as Elena grabbed the knife again, ignoring the older Woman in the room, attacking Ben again. She pushed him to the ground, aiming for his chest this time. Ben had no strength left, but trying his best to stop her, as a loud clash was to hear and the blond maid nearly collapsed on him, the knife missing him barely.   
As he looked up, he could see Hilda standing over them, a broken vase in her hands, which she dropped and then pushed Elena off of him, helping him up.  
“Come on, we have to hide before she wakes up.” She said, pulling him up to his feet and helped him to leave the room.  
“Don’t get wrong ideas now, I still dislike you!” She looked at him with a frown.  
“But that doesn’t mean I want you to die...This stupid bitch...She will get fired for this...” Hilda laughed a bit, leading Ben away.  
At a room in the servants quarters she knocked and waited a moment.   
“Come on you old douchebag, open up!” she growled as the door opened and Plo looked at her, his glasses in Hand.  
“Plo, we need to hide here!” She pushed him aside and into the room, the old man just looking confused, putting his glasses on, while Ben started to sign to him, what was going on.   
The old man looked worried and locked the door, leading Ben to his bed so he could sit down there, to rest his leg, before handing him a bottle of water.  
Ben took it and drank a bit, while Hilda was on her work phone, warning others about Elena and tried to reach Cody or Rex.  
“Gosh! Why do these IDIOTS never answer the phone?!” She threw her phone to the ground, sighed loud and sat down next to Ben, looking at him.   
“You know...I always thought she would kill you one day...but I mostly thought she would do that because she is jealous, since Master Cody fell for you and not for her...even though I can’t see what he likes on you...” She looked him up and down.  
“For me, you just look like a poor guy from the lower parts of the city...Even though your Face is familiar...”   
Ben tilted his head in confusion, but Hilda shook her head.  
“No...Not possible...I’ll Explain later… if there is a later for us...”   
She got up to look out of the window.  
“Oh thank god, the Masters are back...wait...where is Master Cody...”   
Ben looked up as she said that, limping to the window to look out as well. Rex, Wolffe, Boil and Case left the Cars, while Boil had somebody in his arms. By the looks of it, it must have been Jesse, but Cody was nowhere in sight.   
“Now that they are back, we should be save...” Hilda said and opened the door carefully again, while Ben signed to Plo, to stay in his room, just to be save, who nodded and locked again, after they left. 

They met with the Brothers in the lobby. Boil went to the medical room right away, while Rex listened to what Hilda told him, about Elena and he frowned.  
“Elena betrayed us as well?!” he sighed annoyed and looked at Ben and Hilda.  
“Well at least you two are okay, I go and deal with her.”   
“Wait...where is Master Cody?” Hilda asked, knowing it was the question Ben would ask now, if he could.  
“He stayed behind to take care of Chief Krell...he will be back soon, don’t worry.” Rex laid a hand on Bens shoulder.  
“He will be back soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...Sorry its so short, but I have a lot of Stress right now...I had a stressful week and the next will not be much better, I try to write and post sooner for the next Chapter, which will have a bit more action in it, I promise


End file.
